A Woman for Kakashi
by Scarlet and Azure
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura think that their sensei is getting old and aim to find him a mate. There are three candidates of their choice. Three women that they'll try to match-make with him. Which one of this three that Kakashi will choose? Or will he even get into a relationship at all?
1. Kakashi's marriage talk

**I know I shouldn't make another fanfic when I haven't even finished my Negima fanfic. I didn't even know if this one can last. But I hope you guys bother yourself to read this story and give comments, not just about the story but also the grammar. Anyway, here it is.**

The former members of team seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, were sitting in an open air cafe in Konoha. Nothing of importance. Just three best friends spending time with each other after a long time not meeting. The three 18-year-olds barely saw one another these past few months, having their own business. Naruto had been assigned a Genin team by Kakashi to test his leadership skills for Hokage position he one day would take from him. He considered registering his students for Chunin exams. After Tsunade retired, Sakura was in charge of the hospital and now headed all of Konoha's medical ninja with Ino and Shizune as her assistants. Sasuke still went out of the village often and became Konoha's secret spy, much like Jiraiya when he was alive. He was assigned many jobs that could only be done secretly and went home to the village once a month to give report to Kakashi. The Sixth Hokage and their former sensei, often commented that he would make an excellent ANBU leader in the future, which Sasuke was aiming to be. Speaking of Kakashi, they had been waiting for him to come join them. The reason why they chose this cafe instead of Naruto's favourite Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant (yes, it's no longer a small shop now but a big restaurant) was because it's closer to the Hokage tower, so Kakashi could come quickly after his work was done. It was rare for the four of them to have time for each other anymore so they wanted to spend it as long as possible. But apparently, being Hokage didn't stop his tardiness.

"Geez, where is Kakashi-sensei? Don't tell me he's late again. Not at a time like this, when we have so little time to see each other."

"Oh, come on Naruto. At least this time he has a reason for being late. What with the mountain of paper work that he has to do."

"Hn."

"I guess. He did say he had a lot of documents to sign today."

"If you want to be Hokage, you have to prepare yourself, doing the same work." Naruto frowned. He had to admit that Sasuke was right. He didn't like being stuck in a room doing paper work, but that's one of Hokage's works.

"Anyway, let's begin the reunion while we wait for Kakashi-sensei to arrive" Sakura said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah... So, any interesting thing happened while I was gone?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, Kurenai-sensei gave birth to Asuma-sensei's child two days ago" Sakura informed.

"Oh really?"

"Yup! In fact, Ino and I were the ones who assisted in the childbirth."

"A boy or a girl?"

"A girl."

"And she looks so much like Kurenai-sensei! Shikamaru told me that he'll look after her" Naruto added.

"Yeah. I heard that today he, Ino and Chouji are shopping for the baby's need while Hinata, Kiba and Shino are helping Kurenai-sensei with the baby in her house since she's still too weak to move much."

"That's... really nice" Sasuke said. "They must be very happy for her."

"They are! They're so excited about taking care of the baby and fawn over her like she's an angel. Heck, even Shikamaru and Shino adore her!"

"Well, it's natural for them to be excited, Naruto. It is their senseis' child. I think I will be pretty excited myself if Kakashi-sensei ever has a child."

"He hasn't even married Sakura."

"That's why I said 'if' Sasuke. I just hope the old man quickly find himself a woman, get married and have babies."

"Speaking about that, why hasn't Kakashi-sensei dated anyone up till now?" Naruto's question halted their conversation. "I mean Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei had been a couple for years. Even Yamato-taichou and Iruka-sensei had hooked up with Anko-sensei and Shizune-nee-chan. If it's Bushy-Brows-sensei I can understand, but Kakashi-sensei actually has many admirers here in Konoha."

Sakura pondered that for a while. "Well... that's true that he's already 32 and as far as I know him, he's never shown any interest in women. Maybe he is too busy to think about it? Or he is just not interested in that kind of thing."

Sasuke frowned. "I doubt he is uninterested. You know what kind of book he usually reads." Naruto and Sakura frowned along with him, remembering their sensei's choice of reading material. "Maybe that thought crosses his mind sometimes but he never acted on it. Everybody wants to have a family, and Kakashi is no exception."

The three were silent for a while.

"Well, if he is too busy to find himself a girl, why don't we find one for him?" Naruto said, breaking the silence.

"Huh? You mean like match-making our sensei?"

"Somehow, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Aw! Don't be such a killjoy Sasuke. You said it yourself that Kakashi-sensei might want to have a family of his own. And Sakura, didn't you want to see Kakashi-sensei's baby? Besides, he's getting old. We have to start now before it's too late for him."

Sakura put her chin on her hands, thinking. "I guess you're right. After all, like you say, Kakashi-sensei has many admirers, inside and outside of Konoha. I'm sure there are many women out there who'd like to marry him. But first, we have to know his preference in women."

"Speaking of the devil," Sasuke said as he pointed behind Naruto. There was Kakashi, walking toward their booth.

Naruto turned his back. "You're late!"

Kakashi chuckled. "Ah sorry. I have a meeting just now."

"It's okay sensei. You're not really that late. Unlike the usual. What's the occasion?" Sakura teased.

"Well, I wouldn't miss this rare reunion with my old students" he grinned and took a seat in between Sasuke and Naruto, facing Sakura. After ordering his food, he turned to them. "So, what were you guys talking about before I came?"

"Kakashi-sensei, what kind of women do you like?" Sakura asked.

"A woman who isn't loud, hyperactive and immature. And also not a hot-tempered, fangirl. Oh, and also not a broody person who wallows in her own self-pity."

"Hmm... that's kind of hard to fi- Hey! Are you describing us?!" Sakura exclaimed indignantly. Kakashi snickered. "I'm not a fangirl anymore!"

"Yeah, that's cruel of you! I'm not that loud anymore! And I'm sure I mature a bit."

"And I'm not broody and wallow in my own self-pity." '_At least not anymore' _Sasuke added in his mind.

"Ahahah... Sorry. I was just kidding. I love you guys really."

"Answer the question seriously! What type of woman do you like?"

"A woman who isn't hideous."

"That is a bit too general. Can you be more specific?" Sasuke commented sarcastically.

"Why are you guys asking me this anyway? What is this about?"

"Kakashi-sensei, what do you think about getting married and start a family?" Naruto's forward question caught Kakashi off guard. His body went rigid, eyes widened. Sasuke sighed and Sakura face-palmed at Naruto's forwardness. So much for secrecy.

After he regained his composure, Kakashi asked "What brought this up?"

"Well, we're talking about Kurenai-sensei's new-born baby and how excited team 10 and team 8 are about it. And then we thought how it feels like to have our sensei having a child. And then we thought about why you haven't married and have a family even at this age" Sakura narrated.

Kakashi put his elbows on the table, intertwined his fingers and put his chin on it. "Marriage and family huh... never thought about it" he said as he gazed at far away distance.

"Well, aren't you interested in it? Marrying and having a family?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. It can be either nice or troublesome."

"Come on, just answer with yes or no. If you are, we can find you a girlfriend."

"Do I have to have a girlfriend?"

"Well, we just thought it'll be nice for you to have one. I mean, I'm going out with Hinata and even Sasuke and Sakura are together now. You do want to have kids right?"

"Why do I have to think about kids when I have the three of you here by my side? Handling the three of you is already enough for me. I don't think I need any more kids." Each of them felt flutters in their stomach and warmth through their heart and body at hearing his words. Even though they were happy that he considered them like his own children, they still wanted him to answer the question.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei! Answer it seriously!"

"Well, I'm too busy right now to find time to date so relationship is out of the question" he said without any trace of emotion in his face or voice. The waiter came, bringing their orders. "That's the food. Now, how about we postpone this talk for a while and have something to eat?" he said while giving them his famous eye-smile. Kakashi usually hid his emotion very well from anyone. But Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had known him long enough to know what he felt and they could see that their former sensei felt uncomfortable about the subject. Thus, they dropped the subject and started to eat.

The four former members of team 7 talked amiably with each other for hours. They missed the time when the four usually hung out together as a team. During the conversation, the talk about marriage was never brought up again. But even as the four parted ways, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura still kept in mind about finding their sensei a mate. Meanwhile, Kakashi walked back to Hokage tower, in a dazed way.

"Marriage huh?" He stopped walking and looked at the sky. "Do you think I can even keep a relationship going, Obito?... Rin?"

**That's the first chapter. Please read and review**


	2. Candidate number 1

**xXxConimaxXx: Thank you for the review. You are the first one and I am so happy T-T**

**Anyway, here it is.**

Naruto was having a dinner date with his beloved girlfriend Hinata that night. In where else if not the prestigious Ichiraku restaurant. Ichiraku was no longer a small shop. It had evolved into a restaurant thanks to Teuchi's hard-work and his famous recipe: The Spirit Ramen. Called from its use in building back stamina. It became the favourite ramen in Konoha, especially among the ninjas, who often sought the ramen after a tiring mission to restore their energy. Now that the restaurant was a success, Teuchi retired and let his daughter Ayame took over in managing the restaurant. It was so popular now that the seats were all taken. They almost didn't get a place. That is _almost._

"Um, Naruto there is no seat left for us" Hinata said worriedly. She had long since dropped the '-kun' from his name since they started going out.

"Don't worry Hinata. I have connection" he said as he started to look for a familiar face within the crowd. For a moment, he couldn't seem to find the person he was looking for until he felt someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and there she was. "Ayame-nee-chan!"

Ayame smiled at him. "I got your message Naruto. It's good that you ordered a table beforehand. Otherwise you won't get a seat. Come on you two. I reserved a place for you."

"Thank you Nee-chan."

Naruto and Hinata followed Ayame to the staff room. When they went through the door, a staff noticed Naruto and Hinata and walked over to them, preparing to tell them not to come further before Ayame interfered. "It's okay. They're with me." Hearing that, the staff went back to his work. The three kept walking and took the stairs. "I prepared a very nice table for you two in the highest floor. I figure you would like a privacy to do... you know..." she said, winking at them. Both Naruto and Hinata turned red simultaneously. Ayame laughed. "Awww! You two even blush together at the same time! It's cute!" she said, making Hinata blushed even redder, if that was possible.

"Ah! Stop that Nee-chan! Next time, when you're with your boyfriend, I'll tease you all over!" Naruto said. He's already tired of her teasing every time he took Hinata on a date here.

Ayame merely shrugged. "Well, too bad for you because I don't have one. So there's nothing for you to tease me about."

"You don't have a boyfriend Ayame-san?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Nope."

"But you are so pretty." And Hinata's right. Ayame was very pretty with her long chocolate hair (now let down without the bandana) and dark eyes. She had a nice figure too.

"Well, some guys did confess but none are to my liking."

"So you mean you like women?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"No! Of course not! ...I like a man."

Naruto noticed the singular pronoun. "Ohoho... who is it? Come on tell me!"

"And give you the reason to tease me? Nope I don't think so Naruto." Naruto pouted. "So Hinata, I heard Kurenai-san gave birth a few days ago. How are she and the baby?"

Hinata's eyes lit up. "Oh Kurenai-sensei's condition is better now. She shooed me, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji out of her house the other day. She said we should go on missions instead of babysitting her and her daughter, but we just couldn't help it. Mirai is just so cute."

"I know how you feel. Babies are just adorable right?"

Naruto listened to them and shook his head. He could never understand women and their infatuation with little kids.

Hinata's face suddenly lost the smile. "If only Asuma-sensei is here to see her" she said, sadly. "I'm sure he will be very happy. He'll love her so much. It always makes me said thinking that Mirai will never meet her father. Even though Kurenai-sensei said she's alright now, I often saw her looking sadly at Asuma-sensei's picture." A sad and uncomfortable silence ensued.

"Well, let's talk about the happy couples instead. How's Yamato-san and Anko-san going?" Ayame asked, trying to dispel the sad atmosphere

Naruto quickly responded, trying to distract his girlfriend from the pained subject. "Oh, they're going well with each other. I think those two started to get closer after the Fourth Ninja World War because of their connection with Orochimaru. Yamato-taichou often complains about her eccentricity but other than that, they're going stable" Naruto said shrugging. Yamato and Anko being together scared him at first. Scratch that, it mortified him. Imagined... Yamato AND Anko... Naruto shuddered. Those two made a scary couple.

"How about Iruka-san and Shizune-san?"

"They also have a stable relationship. I heard that they are already betrothed" Hinata answered.

"Oh really? That's nice." Ayame was quiet for a while. Then, fidgeting a little, she asked "And... Kakashi-san?"

This time, Naruto frowned. "Now this one worries me a little. He's always into his work. He never dates anyone."

"So Kakashi-san doesn't have a lover?"

"Nope. He's getting old and doesn't seem to be in a hurry to find one."

"Thank God."

They kept walking in silence. That is, until they realized the full extent of what Ayame's statement meant. Naruto and Hinata stopped abruptly and turned to the red-faced Ayame, gaping.

"Ayame-san, did you just..."

Ayame looked flustered. "N-no! That's...that's not... I... I mean..."

"A... Ayame-san... are you..."

"No! I..."

"YOU LIKE KAKASHI-SENSEI?!"

Ayame clamped her hand over Naruto's mouth, still blushing. "Please not too loud" she murmured. After he calmed down, she dropped his hand from his mouth, but he still looked at her flabbergasted.

"Is that true?" Hinata asked. Ayame blushed even redder and looked away.

"So it's true that you like Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, still shocked.

"W... well..."

"Since when?"

"Huh?"

"Since when did you like him?" Naruto asked again.

Ayame let out a huge sigh, knowing that there's no way out of this topic after Naruto had heard of it. "Well... I had liked him for about... ten years I guess."

"What?! That long?! That's even before he became my teacher! How come I never noticed?"

"No offense Naruto, but your observation skill is never really that good." Naruto fumed.

"How do you come to like him, Ayame-san?" Hinata asked.

Ayame pondered for a while, still blushing. "Well, even back then, he often came to Ichiraku and became somewhat our regular customer, after Naruto and Iruka-san that is. Even though he came often, I had never really seen his face and that got me curious of him." There's a brief silence before she continued. "It was my first try in cooking ramen. Usually my father was the one who cooked. He let me be the one who cook for the first time that day and just as I finished, Kakashi-san and his friends came by to eat. I was the one who cooked their orders. The other male ninjas complemented my cooking, saying that it was very delicious. But when I asked him about it he said that it tasted horrible."

"Jeez, that's just like Kakashi-sensei! Just ignore him Nee-chan. He had a weird taste that's all. To say that your cooking is horrible, there must be something wrong with his tongue." Ayame laughed hearing Naruto's comment.

"No, back then, it really was horrible. Well, anyway I got angry after hearing his comment and asked the other men if it was true. Then they admitted that the ramen I made indeed tasted horrible and they ate them just to make me happy. After that, I was annoyed and determined to learn cooking until I got the word 'delicious' from him. Every day I learned to cook and served him my cooking every time he came. It happened for a while until a month later, when he came to eat, he finally said that my cooking was delicious. At the time, I was really happy hearing that from him and before I realized it, I started to have a crush on him." She smiled a little at the memories. "The feelings keep growing and I loved him even more after..."

"After...?" Naruto prodded.

But Ayame didn't talk any further and just blushed furiously. She had wanted to say after she saw his face six years ago, when his students had tried to use that opportunity to see what's under his mask. His face was so perfect that she could only blushed when she envisioned it. Meanwhile, they kept walking until they reached the highest floor.

"And here it is your table" she said. There were only one table for two there, with a music box and a nice view from the window. "Well, I shall leave you two now" she said a bit hurriedly. She turned to them. "Please don't tell Kakashi-san about what we talked about." She was about to walk away when Naruto put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ayame-nee-chan..." Ayame prepared herself for the teasing that Naruto might give. "What do you think about marrying Kakashi-sensei?"

Ayame turned around and gaped. She didn't expect it to come. Even Hinata was shocked after hearing Naruto's question.

"M-ma-marry...?"

"Well, you know he's already 32 so if you like him, then you should marry soon before he is too old."

"Well, I guess you're ri- No! Where's that coming from Naruto?! I mean it's not that I dislike the idea... that is... marrying Kakashi-san... But he's a Hokage now and I'm just regular civilian. And he doesn't even know my feelings and I don't know about his feelings and... It's just... too much..." Ayame blushed furiously, flustered and babbling but Naruto didn't hear her. While Hinata tried to calm Ayame down, he was lost in thought.

_'__Ayame-nee-chan is pretty. She's nice and a good cook too. She's hard-working, patient and kind. She'll make a good wife... She will be perfect for Kakashi-sensei!'_

**And that is. Ayame is the first candidate. Now who is the second and third candidate I wonder?**


	3. Candidate number 2

Sasuke walked toward the big gate of Sunagakure. A year of repentance finally gained him the forgiveness and now, everybody welcomed him with a smile. During his travel around the world a year ago, Sunagakure was the most welcome to him and the one place he visited the most often before going back to Konoha. That's why the guards quickly recognised him and let him in almost immediately. He nodded a thank you to their direction and walked in. As he walked, he nodded and smiled at the people he knew. But he really didn't come just for visiting. A few weeks ago, Sasuke had found a group of assassins, hired by an unknown individual to kill the current five Kages. He had defeated all of them, but they refused to tell him anything about their boss. He informed Kakashi about it immediately and Kakashi quickly ordered him to go to the other four villages to warn their kages about it. He had gone to Kirigakure, Iwagakure and Kumogakure. Suna was his last destination.

Suddenly, Baki showed up in front of him. "Eventhough we are happy to see you I don't think you come just for a visit."

Sasuke nodded. "You're right. Can I see Gaara?"

"This way." He followed Baki to Kazekage's office room. Gaara was there, with Temari and Kankurou standing by each of his side while he sat behind his desk. Baki went to stand beside Kankurou.

"I heard from the guards that you are here. What happened?" Gaara asked.

Without saying anything, Sasuke took out the scroll written by Kakashi about the detail of the information from his cloak. He gave it to Gaara. Gaara unrolled the scroll and read the content, with Kankurou, Temari and Baki reading behind him. He rolled the scroll back and looked at Sasuke. "Thank you for the information. We will be careful and keep our guards up. Have you informed the other Kages?"

"I have. You are the last one to be informed."

"Where are you going after this?" Kankurou asked.

"I think I'm just going to go back to Konoha. But first, I want to visit a flower shop here."

"Oh? Bringing home flowers for your lady?" Temari teased, knowing his relationship with Sakura.

Sasuke glared at her, blushing a little, but then he smirked. "How are things with Shikamaru?" Now, it's Temari's turn to blush.

"Oh, they're fine alright. In fact, I think they're planning their marriage already."

"Kankurou!" Kankurou snickered as Baki shook his head at the siblings' antic. Even Gaara was smiling.

Right then, there was someone knocking at the door. "Come in" Gaara called out.

The door was opened and in came a beautiful woman. She had long dark green hair, big brown eyes with long eyelashes, and pale skin. Sasuke eyed her as she walked in. He had to admit that she was beautiful but that was not what caught his attention. There's something familiar about her. It seemed that they had met before. The woman, feeling the same thing, stared back at him. The other four occupants of the room looked at them confusedly, unsure of what was going on. The realization finally downed on her.

"What is it Hanare?" Gaara asked the woman.

She snapped out of her thought. "Um, I came here to give you the report of my mission Kazekage-sama" she said as she put a paper on Gaara's desk.

_'Hanare?' _Sasuke racked his brain. Where had he heard that name before?

The woman turned back to him. "You are one of Kakashi's students. Sasuke right?"

At the mention of Kakashi's name, Sasuke finally remembered. Back when he was still a genin, a woman from another village came to Konoha as a spy, disguised as a performer. One day, he, Naruto and Sakura caught Kakashi walking around the village with her. They assumed that she and Kakashi were together, but then she had to be traded with the captured Konoha ninja... But if he remembered correctly she's supposed to be dead. Kakashi told them that she jumped off the cliff. Did he lie? "You are that spy from Jomae village" he said finally.

Gaara, Kankurou, Temari and Baki looked at the exchange, confused. "Okay, can someone tell me what is going on?" Kankurou asked no one in particular.

Hanare turned to them and started to explain. "Kazekage-sama, you do know that I was once part of Jomae village." Gaara nodded at her statement. "Well, back then, I was assigned on a mission to collect information about Konoha as a spy. That was when I met Kakashi Hatake and his students."

Sasuke was shocked and confused. "I don't understand. Aren't you supposed to be dead? Kakashi said you jumped off the cliff after being cornered."

Hanare looked at him. "I didn't. Kakashi lied and let me go. After I travelled for a while, I arrived in Suna. I decided to join the Suna ninjas and lived here."

Sasuke nodded. "I see. So you become Suna ninja. That's good for you." Hanare smiled at him.

"She's a great ninja. Very smart and hard-working. She finished all her missions without fail" Baki said.

"She's very popular among the males too because she's so beautiful" Temari added. She smiled at Hanare. "Makes you wonder why she's still single until now. She keeps turning down all of her suitors." Hanare blushed a little from the compliments. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He could guess the reason why she's still single. "That's right. What a good timing. Hanare, can you take Sasuke to the flower shop in the village? He has to bring his girlfriend a flower." Hanare looked a bit surprised while Sasuke glared at Temari. Hanare said yes and she walked out of the room with Sasuke.

During their walk, it was very awkward for Sasuke. He's not as talkative and open as Naruto and Sakura so he didn't know what to say. But there was something still nagging in the back of his mind. "I'm still surprised that you chose Suna to stay in" he said.

Hanare smiled at him and looked up at the sky. "I was once a spy sent to Konoha by Jomae village for espionage. I didn't think Konoha would accept me in even if I changed side. That's why I chose Suna. Among the five great villages, Suna has the strongest connection with Konoha. If anything happens in Konoha, Suna will know immediately." _'So I can at least feel as close with Kakashi as possible.' _She didn't say it out loud, but Sasuke seemed to know how she felt. "How is he?"

"Who? Kakashi?"

Hanare nodded. "He is the Hokage now. That much I know. But how is he really?"

Sasuke was silent for a while, not knowing what to say. "He's fine. Healthy and in a good condition. Though I have to say he works too much. It kind of worries us."

"Us?"

"Me, Naruto and Sakura."

"That's right. How are those two?"

Sasuke shrugged. "They're fine too. Naruto has a genin team he has to take care of. He is actually the youngest Jounin leader in Konoha ever. Sakura now becomes the best medical ninja in Konoha."

"What about you?"

"Me? I'm just... doing ordinary ninja work I guess. I travel often and become Konoha's spy. Kakashi said he would appoint me as ANBU leader in the future. But really, all I want right now is to repent my sins. I just want to help the village as much as I can."

After that, silence passed between them again. They arrived at the flower shop. Sasuke looked around, trying to find flowers for Sakura. All the flowers seemed to look nice, but he wanted to make it a bit special. After a while, he still couldn't decide which ones he should choose. He turned to Hanare. "Um... uh... I didn't know which ones are good... can you help me pick?" he asked her awkwardly.

Hanare nodded. "For whom are they?"

"For a special person" he said simply. Hanare started to inspect all the flowers. "Hey Hanare..." he called her suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Won't you ever visit Konoha again? Not as a spy from Jomae, but as an ally ninja from Suna." Hanare froze. "Don't you want to see Kakashi?" This time, she looked at Sasuke, without any emotion on her face. "Do you still love him? Now that I think about it, did you even love him back then?"

Back when he was 12, he, Naruto and Sakura were very happy and excited to see Kakashi with a woman. So much so that they quickly concluded that they were together. He was so innocent back then that he assumed them be just that. But now that he was older, he gave it more thought and realized there was a possibility that they were just friends after all and maybe he just jumped into conclusion too quickly.

Hanare stayed silent. "I did love him" she finally said after a while. "I loved him... And I still do... I have always loved him ever since I met him as a child" she said as she looked up at the sky, envisioning Kakashi's face in the moving clouds.

"Do you want to be together with him?" Sasuke asked slowly.

Hanare took her time to answer. She kept looking at the sky for a moment. Then, she looked down and sighed. "I wish I could."

No words were spoken after that. Hanare picked the flowers she deemed nice for Sasuke's 'special person' and handed them to him. He paid for the flowers and they parted ways. But before she went far, Sasuke called out to her. She looked back at him questioningly.

"Have you ever given any thought about marriage?"

Hanare was confused at his question but she shook her head nonetheless.

"Then what do you think about Kakashi? Do you want to marry him?"

She looked shocked and blushed a little. "Well of course, but..."

"Okay, that's all I need to know. See you again." Sasuke walked away while Hanare looked at his retreating back, even more confused. Meanwhile, Sasuke was thinking.

_'Hanare is beautiful and kind. And she really loves Kakashi. She's also a ninja and from what I heard from Baki, a very skilled one too. She's strong and smart, she won't be a burden to her mate. She would be a perfect match for a Hokage like Kakashi.'_

**For those of you who don't know, Hanare is the woman who appears in Naruto Shippuden episode 191. She is the second candidate. Now, who's the last?**


	4. Candidate number 3

**Thank you all for your reviews. As little as it is, I'm still grateful. Seems that some of you like Ayame and Hanare. D****on't know what you'll think about this third candidate though****. H****ere it goes!**

Sakura looked at the small island in the far away distance from the ship. The sea breeze blew her short pink hair from her face and teased her skin.

"Wow... So that's where we're going. I heard it's a good place for vacation" Ino said from beside her. Sakura nodded, agreeing with her.

"Ino it's not a vacation!" The two girls whirled around to find Shizune standing there. "We're on a mission to..."

"Stop epidemic that happens there. I know Shizune-san. I'm just thinking that after the mission, maybe we can have some time relaxing. I heard it is a nice place for tourist destination. That's right, what's the detail of the mission again?" she said as she turned to Sakura, the one who heard the whole situation from Kakashi.

"Well..." Sakura turned to look at the land again. The Land of Snow, now known as the Land of Spring, was where their mission would take place. The Land of Snow had perfected their technology and turned their country weather from the eternal winter it used to be, to spring. Though the land still snowed when the winter came, the rest of the year was spring. It was a rich, prosperous and peaceful country despite its small size. But recently, a virus called Valuska started to spread there, causing epidemic around the country. The symptoms included high fever, insomnia and hallucination. Fortunately, there was a cure for Valuska, which happened to be in Konoha. There was small tree in Konoha that naturally used to cure people from Valuska virus. But only Konoha's medical ninja knew how to make the medicine from the herb. From that knowledge, the current queen of the Land of Spring requested help from Konoha to send their best medical ninjas to make the cure for Valuska, to stop the epidemic in the country.

"That's what he said" Sakura said after retelling what Kakashi told her.

"Still..." Shizune looked at the ship they were in, where they and some of the other Konoha medical ninjas were sailing aboard. "To think that the queen even prepared a ship for us, she must be very generous."

Sakura shrugged. "Well you can say that the queen is... an old acquaintance of ours."

"But still I was so shocked when I heard from the client that we didn't have to pay for the transportation and saw a grand ship there in Konoha's harbour waiting for us" Ino added. The ship was indeed grand. Like a cruise ship.

"Well, focus on the mission girls. The faster we finish this mission, the sooner we go home. I got a feeling we will have to stay in the Land of Spring for a while. Eradicating epidemic is hard and it'll take a long time. I need to get back to Konoha soon."

"Aww... What's wrong Shizune-san? Do you miss Iruka-sensei already?" Ino teased. "We're only travelling for two days and you miss him already. That's so cute!"

Shizuned blushed. "Are you sure you're not the one who miss _your _Sai Ino? I heard you spend so much time with him before going on this mission." Now, Ino's the one who blushed. The two started to argue with each other. Sakura just chuckled at her fellow medical ninjas. She really didn't understand their longing for their boyfriends when they were only separated for two days. Probably because her own boyfriend often left for months so she was used to not seeing him for a long time. When the ship arrived at the land's harbour, carriages were there, waiting for them.

"Oh my gosh! It's carriage! They even prepare for us carriages! Gosh, Sakura I feel like a Royalty!" Ino gushed. Sakura laughed at her friend's reaction. But still, she was surprised herself knowing that they were picked up by carriages. It was such a luxury.

All of them entered the carriages that brought them to the Kazahana Castle. Along the way, Sakura looked outside of the carriage window and saw that all the buildings were closed. Not a door, not even a window was opened. She didn't see anyone walking around the town either. No one was out of their house. She saw a glimpse of someone peeking through a window curtain. But the person quickly closed it as he(or she?) caught Sakura's eyes. She frowned. When they arrived in the castle, an old man greeted them at the gateway. He had short body, closed eyes and long white moustache and beard that went pass his waist. "Welcome Konoha ninjas. My name is Katou Tsumagari, the advisor of the Kazahana's Royal family. The queen is waiting for you in the throne room. Please follow me."

They followed him into the castle. As the others were looking around the huge building, Sakura, who happened to be right behind Katou asked him in a soft voice. "Katou-san, how many are the victims of the Valuska virus here?"

Katou turned to her and seemed to think for a while. "Around 30% of our people, Miss." Sakura nodded. That actually wasn't too hard to handle. They had handled much worse than that. First, they had to stop the epidemic and then eradicate the virus from the land. Considering the percentage of the victims, it won't take such a long time.

After taking the stairs and several turns, they finally arrived in the throne room. There were several people there, mainly the guards and some elderly people. There, seated on the highest place in the room, sat a beautiful woman with long black hair, tied in a bun and bright blue eyes, wearing such an extravagant kimono, with a long robe over it. Ino, Shizune and the other ninjas widened their eyes in shock. The woman seemed to realize their surprise and smiled at them.

There seated Koyuki Kazahana, the sole heiress to the Kazahana family and the current ruler of the Land of Spring. But most people knew her as Yukie Fujikaze, a famous actress known from her acting in the movie 'Princess Gale'. Who would've thought that the two were the same person?

"Oh my gosh! That's... that's Yukie Fujikaze!" Ino whispered, gripping Sakura's arms. She looked at her friend and saw the cherry-blossom girl giving her a cheeky smile. "You! You know that from the start! Why didn't you tell me that the queen was actually the famous actress Yukie Fujikaze?! If I knew it I would've brought my camera with me!" Sakura laughed softly.

"Sorry Ino. It's top secret information. And besides, we're here to stop an epidemic, not to take pictures with movie stars or asking for their autograph. Focus on the mission." After their mission in the Land of Snow with team 7 six years ago, she, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi had been sworn to secrecy about the real identity of Yukie Fujikaze. Sakura wondered if her friend would be even madder at her if she found out that Sakura actually _knew _the queen personally. Ino huffed, annoyed that Sakura kept such juicy information from her.

The medical ninjas stood in the middle of the room in front of the queen. After the ninjas recovered from their initial shock, she cleared her throat and smiled at all of them. "Welcome to the Land of Spring Konoha ninjas. Thank you for coming. I am Koyuki Kazahana, the queen of this country. But some of you may recognize me as Yukie Fujikaze" she said. They nodded sheepishly. Her smile dropped. "As you have already know, a virus called Valuska spread around our country just recently. Many of our people caught the illness, enabling them to move from the bed. The symptoms showed after a few days of infection. None of our healers and doctors realized it."

"Yes. People who are infected by Valuska usually showed the symptoms long after the virus entered their bodies" Shizuned said. Koyuki nodded.

"The virus is contagious so people often avoid contact with each other."

_'So that's why I didn't see anyone outside and why all the houses and stores were closed' _Sakura thought.

Koyuki suddenly stood and to the ninjas' surprise, she bowed at them. "I am begging you. Please save our people." Katou and the other people started to bow at them as well. The ninjas looked a little flustered and embarrassed. An uncomfortable silence passed for a moment before Sakura broke it.

"Don't worry Your Majesty! We will do our best to help this country! We promise!"

Everyone was staring at Sakura for a minute or so, before they cheered for her. Sakura looked around, smiling sheepishly, embarrassed of her own outburst. She mentally noted to herself that she spent too much time with Naruto. She started to pick up her friend's habits in talking loudly. Koyuki smiled at her, a lone tear in the corner of her eyes. "Thank you."

The next five days was a blur to Sakura. She spent most of her time in the Royal laboratory, making the medicine, and in the hospital or citizens' houses, healing them, all the while directing her fellow medical ninjas. They were very busy and it was tiring, but the result was satisfactory. The epidemic hadn't spread far and only 30% of the people who were actually infected. By the fifth days, they had reduced it to only 5%.

Sakura collapsed on the sofa within the Royal family's green house. She had finished making the medicine for that day. She had been working extra hard for the past five days. Shizune and Ino told her to a rest and let them take care of the rest. The people in the castle had prepared for each of the ninjas a luxurious room within the castle. But she was too tired to walk back to the castle, so she decided to rest in the green house. Which made her wonder why there was a sofa in a place where you usually kept various kinds of plants. But her mind was too tired to mull about it right now and she felt a headache coming. The birds chirping and the sound of water falling from a small waterfall in the greenhouse calmed her tired mind a little. Suddenly, she felt someone's presence in the building. She felt the person walking her way. She opened one eye and saw Koyuki there, carrying a tray with a cup on it. She quickly sat up.

"Koyuki-sama! Is there something I have to-"

"Oh no, Sakura. It's okay. Everything's fine. I just came to give you this." She placed the tray on the sofa, picked the cup up and held it out to Sakura.

"What is it?"

"A stamina drink. I made it myself. It can help building back your stamina. It's my own recipe. Being a ruler of a country as well as an actress can be quiet stressful you know." She winked at her and Sakura smiled. She took the drink gratefully and started to sip it. Slowly, she felt the tight, achy muscles in her body started to loose and her headache subsided.

"Wow, it works. I feel better already." Koyuki smiled as she sat next to Sakura on the sofa. "Thank you Koyuki-sama."

"Please, just call me Koyuki. We are friends after all. You, me, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. Right? Besides, no one's here so you can call me whatever you want and act around me all you want."

Sakura smiled back at her. "Koyuki-san do you drink this often?"

"Lots of time. When I am stressed with all the work I have to do."

"It must be hard. You know, being an actress as well as a queen."

"Yes, it is. But I enjoy it. I love my people. I will do anything to take care of them. That's the job of a ruler. But I also like acting. It is somewhat a hobby for me and doing it refreshes my mind. Both are the lives that I will never give up for anything." She sighed. "Though it can be a little tiring. After the epidemic problem is over, I have to work for another film."

"Ah, that's right! You're shooting for a new movie right? I watched your last movie, the 'Icha Icha Tactics' movie. Well it's more like Kakashi-sensei forced me, Naruto and Sasuke to watch it with him. Really that man..." Sakura sighed and Koyuki laughed.

"I am glad he enjoyed the movie. I decided to take part in that movie because he always liked the series."

"So you know?"

"Yes, he told me himself."

"What?!" Sakura was shocked. "When did he tell you?"

Koyuki was fidgeting a little. "The last time we met each other. It was about a year ago or so. Once, when we were filming in an unfamiliar place, I requested a Konoha ninja to guard me there and he's the one chosen to do it." It was half-truth really. Yes, she did ask for a guard from Konoha. But it was more than once. More like, everytime she had a filming in a faraway places. And what she never told to anyone was that she always requested one particular ninja each time. Whenever she was asked of her decision of choosing Kakashi Hatake as her guardian, she always answered that it was because she couldn't really trusted anyone to guard her except him. Understandable, considering that he was the one who saved her during the coup d'état that her uncle did years ago. No wonder she trusted him so much and felt safer around him than anyone else. Even Sandayu purposely chose him and his team to guard Koyuki six years ago because of the fact that he was the one who saved her. Thus, no one ever questioned her why Koyuki always chose Kakashi Hatake as her guard. They never suspected that there might be a sort of attraction from the queen to the famous Copy-Ninja.

For Sakura, that was a bit surprising. Before he became Hokage, Kakashi did go on many solo missions that included guarding important people. But she never knew that one of them was Koyuki. She guessed that's because he never bothered telling her and she never bothered to ask.

"How's Naruto?" Koyuki asked, snapping her out of her thought.

"Oh, he's fine. He has a girlfriend now. A very sweet girl from Hyuga clan. Lukcy him. He also became a Jounin leader and has a genin team he has to take care of. He will become the next Hokage by the way. Kakashi-sensei said he would give him the title after he deemed Naruto's ready."

"That's nice. I'm happy for him. What about Sasuke?"

"He is fine as well. He becomes Konoha's secret spy. Kakashi-sensei intends to make into ANBU leader but Sasuke said he wanted to repent for his sins first." Sakura looked at the distance solemnly, thinking about him. "He travels often and spends most of his time out of the village. But he will be home next week. I hope I can catch up to meet him."

Koyuki smiled teasingly. "Sakura, you still like him?"

Sakura blushed. "Well, we are dating after all so..."

"You are?! Oh, I am so happy for you!" Sakura smiled shyly.

"What about you Koyuki-san? Do you have someone you like?"

Koyuki blushed a little. Her mind pictured the face of a masked ninja. "I... I don't have anyone in mind."

"Really? Hmm... I guess it's for the best. It will be pretty scandalous for someone like you to have a lover anyway, right?"

Koyuki smiled nervously. "Yeah... So... how about Kakashi?" Kakashi stopped doing any mission after he became Hokage, which kind of disappointed her a little. With him being Hokage, she didn't have any excuse to hire him anymore so she never actually met him this past year.

"He is fine too. Usually, he is so lazy and perpetually late. But when it comes to his job as a Hokage, he is always so serious. Honestly, I never see him this dedicated to his job before."

"Does he still love reading Icha Icha series?"

Sakura scrunched her nose. "He does. I told him that kind of book is not suited for a Hokage to read but he never listened." Koyuki giggled.

"I see. Is he healthy?"

"Well, sometimes, I'm worried that he will overwork himself. It's almost like he can collapse anytime you know." When she saw Koyuki's eyes widened in worry, she quickly added "But I always remind him to take some rest, and he did that, usually in between his work time. Overall, he's fine really." Koyuki still looked worried but didn't say anything. "Naruto, Sasuke and I had to remind him all the time that he's not young anymore so he shouldn't overwork himself. Seriously, it'll be easier if he has a girlfriend to watch over him."

Koyuki looked surprised. "You mean, Kakashi's still single?"

"Yup. Sadly. But Naruto, Sasuke and I are looking for a woman for him right now."

"Oh..." Koyuki said softly, not knowing what she should feel about it. Suddenly, a teasing smile appeared on Sakura's face.

"But Koyuki-san, you sure care a lot about Kakashi-sensei huh?" Koyuki looked nervous. "You asked more question about him than about me, Naruto or Sasuke. You looked so worried when I told you about his condition. And you even took part in Icha Icha films just because he likes the series..." Now Koyuki looked flustered. "Don't tell me that you're falling for him!"

Sakura laughed at her own joke. She opened her eyes, expecting Koyuki to deny it vehemently but what she saw surprised her. Koyuki was blushing furiously, looking down and avoided eye-contact with her. Sakura's eyes widened as realization dawned on her. "No way... Don't tell me that you-"

Koyuki put a finger to her lips and looked at her pleadingly. Sakura quickly shut her mouth. The actress looked around. After she made sure no one had heard their conversation, she turned back to Sakura. "Come."

Sakura followed Koyuki out of the green house and into the castle. As they walk, many thoughts raced in the medical ninja's head. She had meant for that remark to be a joke. She never thought that it was true. _'No way... Don't tell me... Koyuki-san... to Kakashi-sensei..." _

Koyuki led her to her room. After telling a servant not to disturb them she pulled Sakura into the room, closed the door and locked it. She turned back to see Sakura, looking at her expectantly.

"Weeeell...?" Koyuki felt like a deer caught in the headlights. "So you're really in love with him?"

The queen looked down, avoiding eye-contact with Sakura. "We-well... He is a very important person for me but I don't know if this feeling that I have is what you call love." Sakura blinked, surprised. Despite being an actress who had done a lot of romantic scenes for the sake of acting, she's surprisingly innocent in real life.

"Well, how do you feel when you're with him?"

Koyuki pondered about it for a while. "Well... I feel so safe and comfortable around him. I know that I trust him a lot, especially with my life. During the times he guarded me, we talked with each other a lot and I enjoyed his company. He... How can I put this. He seems to understand me more than anyone I've ever known. He understands my pain and my sadness. I often talked to him when I was stressed and he could lift my spirit up with just a few words. And...he always supported me through the hard times" she said, remembering the times she spent with him during his missions to guard her. He never questioned her why she always picked him to be her guard and she was glad he didn't. "I feel so warm whenever he's next to me or whenever he looks at me. He's cool and easygoing. Seems distant, yet so kind. And... I don't know why but I suddenly feel so selfish. I want him to be like that just with me and only me."

Sakura smiled. "That means you're in love with him."

Koyuki blushed deep scarlet and looked down, trying to hide her red face. "I guess you're right."

Sakura shook her head. _'She really __i__s innocent.'_ Suddenly, something came to her mind.

"Koyuki-san, now that you know you love him, what are you going to do about it? What do you really want actually?"

Koyuki froze for a while. She had just realized her feelings for him. But what was she going to do about it? After a brief silence, the queen finally answered. "It's just like you said. For someone like me, having a lover would be scandalous. But I really don't care about that as long as I can be with him. I can't help myself. I just love him too much. I... I don't know how he feels toward me but... When the right time comes, I want to tell him about my feelings, regardless of what he feels for me. I want him to be my king..."

"So, you'd like to marry him?"

Koyuki's blush deepened but she still answered it nonetheless and with so much resolution. "Yes, I would like to marry him if I could." After hearing that, Sakura thought to herself

_'Koyuki-san is a beautiful, kind, diligent and hardworking person. Sure, she's a queen and a famous actress. But Kakashi-sense__i is the Hokage now and even before that, he already had the reputation as a legendary ninja. That means they were roughly the same in terms of rank and popularity, right? Besides, it can strengthen the bond between Konoha and the Land of Spring if they do end up together. That's it! She will be the one for Kakashi-sensei.'_

**There it was, the last candidate. Koyuki is the princess that appears in Naruto first movie: The Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow. This is the longest chapter that I write so far. Now, what will Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura do after this?**


	5. The Bet

It's been two months from the last time team seven had their reunion. Sasuke had just arrived back from Suna that morning and planned to visit his best friend and girlfriend. He walked to Konoha hospital and went to the chair-person's room. After knocking twice, he heard a soft 'Come in' from the room and walked in. Sure enough, Sakura was there, hunched over a pile of books and documents. She was pleasantly surprised to see him.

"Sasuke! When did you come back?"

"Just this morning. I thought I should come by...and, um... here." Sasuke brought out a flower bouquet from his cloak, blushing slightly. Sakura received the flowers with a smile and a blush of her own. He wasn't one to show his affection to someone openly so this was pretty rare and she loved it.

"Thank you. Have you seen Naruto or Kakashi-sensei?" she asked as she put the flowers in the vase on her desk.

"I had met Kakashi right after I arrived back to give him my report. I haven't seen Naruto. Knowing him, he's probably training his team right now. Do you still have work to do?"

"Oh I just have to finish signing this document and then I'm free. Wait for a second and we can go get Naruto and have some lunch."

"Sure."

Sasuke waited for Sakura to finish her work before they set out to find Naruto. They went to Konoha's training ground where genin teams usually practiced. Naruto usually used training ground seven, one that his old team usually used back then. There they found him standing in front of three kids. A girl with short white hair and two boys, one with messy red hair and the other with long black hair that went to his waist. It seemed that the jinchuriki was giving them a speech or something. He suddenly stopped talking when he spotted his two best friends. The blonde grinned widely and waved at them. "Hey there! Didn't expect you to come visit me here." The three kids whirled around to look at who their sensei was talking too. When they saw Sasuke and Sakura approaching, their eyes widened.

"Sasuke here just came back and I finished my work a few minutes ago. So we thought maybe the three of us could have lunch together... That is, if you are free" she said after noticing his three students staring at her and Sasuke. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at them.

The white-haired girl blushed and looked down. Her short hair and the way she fiddled with her fingers reminded them of young Hinata. The red-haired boy looked at them with starry-eyes, flashing his pearly-white teeth, which somehow reminded them of Lee. The long-haired boy looked at them with a bored expression. He stared at them with lazy-eyes, eyes that looked like they had just awoken from sleep. Kind of like Shikamaru.

"Oh my God! It's the real Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno! All the members of team seven are here, right in front of us! Awesome!" the red-haired boy shouted. Sasuke and Sakura startled a little and Naruto laughed nervously. Even his enthusiasm was just like Lee.

"You're wrong Ryouga. Rokudaime-sama was once part of team seven too. He's not here so the members aren't complete" said the long-haired boy flatly. He looked at Naruto pointedly. "Sensei, won't you introduce us?"

"What? Oh you're right! Sorry." Naruto cleared his throat. "Sasuke, Sakura, these are my students. This is Ryouga," he pointed to the red-haired boy, who's still flashing them his white teeth, "this is Yuu," he pointed to the long-haired boy who bowed slightly at them, "and this is Natsumi" he said, pointing at the white-haired girl, who looked flustered when everybody turned to her. She let out a shy "Hello" to Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura smiled at them. "Hello to you too. It's nice to meet Naruto's students for the first time. Right, Sasuke?"

"Yes" he replied quietly.

"Hey, can we shake your hands?" Ryouga asked.

Sasuke and Sakura blinked and looked at each other while Naruto sighed. _'Here he goes again'_ he said in his mind. Sasuke nodded and Ryouga let out a loud "Yeah!"

Each of the three genins took turn in shaking their hands. Ryouga shook their hands with so much vigour and energy. Natsume shook their hands shyly, but there was a spark of admiration in her eyes that was hard to miss. Yuu shook their hands slowly and politely, surprisingly lost his bored look. After shaking their hands, he bowed at them with so much respect.

"Alright! That's all for today kids! Remember what I said: teamwork is the most important things. Okay, I'll be seeing you. I have things to catch up with my friends. See you!" Naruto said hurriedly as he put each of his arms around Sasuke and Sakura's shoulders while leading them out of the training ground.

When they were a distance away, Sasuke commented "That's some very interesting students you have there."

Naruto sighed. "Well they are somewhat... big fans of ours."

Sasuke blinked. "Even that long-haired boy?"

"Yeah. He just hides it better than the other two. It seems that they heard many stories about us during the Fourth Ninja War. Some of them are non-sense of course. They had been fanboying and fangirling all over me. At first it was funny. Not everyday you have students that view you like a Superman you know. But later it's getting annoying. In every training they keep asking me to tell them about our story. And they had been pestering me to introduce them to you two. I said you two were busy and I barely saw you these days. So every week they ask me 'Have you seen Sasuke-san and Sakura-san already, Sensei?'"

Sakura laughed at hearing Naruto's story and even Sasuke was chuckling. "But still, I'm happy that they admire us" Sakura said after her laughter subsided. As the war heroes, team seven (including Kakashi) had been very popular, not only in Konoha, but in other villages as well. Many people admired them and each of them quickly gained a fanclub almost immediately after the war. They felt like celebrities.

The three best friends then continued their walk to find a place for lunch. Naruto suggested the cafe they chose to meet the last time, which Sasuke and Sakura found odd as he usually chose Ichiraku. After all, Kakashi wouldn't be joining them this time. He had a meeting to attend to. But still, they didn't ask and just followed him to the open-air cafe.

After they ordered the food, Naruto turned to them. "Do you still remember what we talked about last time?"

"Hm? Which one?"

"Yeah, Naruto. We talked about a lot of things."

"The one about finding Kakashi-sensei a woman."

Sakura widened her eyes. She had almost forgotten about that. "Oh that!" She paused for a moment. "Actually Naruto, it's good that you brought it up. I think I found someone that may be suited for Kakashi-sensei."

"Me too."

They turned to Sasuke. "You too Sasuke?" Naruto asked incredulously. Sasuke simply nodded.

"Yeah. I think I found the right woman during my travel."

"Well to inform you guys, I also have someone in mind" Naruto said.

"I see. Well..."

"It's Ayame/Hanare/Koyuki" they said in unison. The three of them paused. Obviously they didn't say the same names.

"Uh, who did you say again?" Sakura asked. When Naruto and Sasuke made the motion to speak, she held up her hand. "Okay Naruto, you speak first."

"I suggest Ayame-nee-chan."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Ayame? The ramen woman?"

"Yup! She's beautiful, kind and hardworking. Why not?"

"So that's why you chose this cafe and not Ichiraku" Sasuke said, finally realizing his intention. "Does she even like Kakashi?"

"Of course. I wouldn't suggest her if she didn't. She told me herself a few days ago."

"She told you?" Sakura asked.

"Well, it's more like the slip of the tongue actually. But after that she admitted that she had been in love with him for ten years already."

"Oh, wow... She really had loved him for a long time, huh..." Sakura then turned to Sasuke. "Who do you propose Sasuke?"

"I think it should be Hanare." Naruto and Sakura were silent, which was an odd sight to Sasuke.

"Hanare? As in the woman who came to Konoha as a spy back when we were kids?" Naruto asked confusedly. "But isn't she..."

"She did make a good candidate Sasuke. She seemed to love Kakashi-sensei very much and really nice too. But she's dead now. We're talking about _living _woman" Sakura said in a way one would talk to a kid.

Sasuke was annoyed. "Did you think I would suggest her if she was dead? She's alive you know. I met her in Suna."

"What?! But how?" the other two said in unison.

"It turned out she didn't jump off the cliff back then. Kakashi lied to us and let her go. She travelled for a while before she arrived in Suna. Now, she becomes Suna ninja and lives there."

"Oh wow..." Naruto muttered. "It's great that she was alive!"

"Yeah and she finally found a place for her to stay. I'm happy for her" Sakura added.

"And you?" Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Who do you have in mind?"

Sakura looked a little nervous. "Actually, I want to suggest Koyuki-san."

"Koyuki?" Naruto and Sasuke said in unison.

"That actress who played in 'Icha Icha' movies?"

"I never knew she liked Kakashi-sensei. Wait, does she even likes him?"

"She does. In fact, she loves him."

"But, she's a famous actress and a queen of a country. Sure, she's nice, kind, smart and all, but isn't it kind of scandalo-"

"She said she didn't care about that. She loves Kakashi-sensei so much that she doesn't care even if it's taboo. Don't you think it's kind of romantic?"

Naruto looked between his two friends. "Okay... Sooo... which one should we choose?" They paused and looked at each other.

"Personally, I think it should be Ayame-nee-chan" Naruto talked first after the long pause.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because she lives here. The other two life in other countries. It'll be hard for them to have a relationship with Kakashi-sensei."

"Ayame is just a regular civilian. She wouldn't understand the hard life of a ninja. For Kakashi, his woman should be a ninja too like Hanare."

"You two forget one thing. Kakashi-sensei is the Hokage now. His rank is far higher than anyone else. I think we should pair him with someone who is equal to him, like Koyuki-san."

"Well, Ayame-nee-chan is a good cook. She'll be a perfect wife."

"Well we don't whether Hanare and Koyuki can do it too or not so you can't compare based on that."

"Actually Sasuke, I think Koyuki-san can. She made me this stamina drink she made herself when I was there. And then we spent some time with each other baking. She has a good image here as the queen whose country we are working together with while Hanare-san was once a spy that came to collect information about Konoha for espionage. I know that she's a good person but for her to marry a Hokage..."

"Well I was once a missing nin and nobody complained when I came back to the village... Okay so yes some people did but you know what I mean. People will eventually warm up to her. Besides, Hanare can fight on her own in a battle. She won't be a burden to Kakashi and will be a big help in a fight. Ayame and Koyuki on the other hand can't even defend for themselves."

And then the three started to argue. It was such heated argument that they didn't realize they had drawn quiet an attention from the people around them. A waiter came to them to warn them about it. "Um Sir, Mam, I am sorry but can you please quiet down a li-" A glare from the three of them was enough to shut the poor waiter who quickly ran back to the kitchen.

Sakura let out a huge sigh. "Okay, we are getting nowhere. Each of them has their own qualities I have to admit." Sasuke and Naruto nodded, agreeing with her.

"How about we decide which one is the most beautiful?" Naruto suggested. They thought about it but really couldn't decide. The three women were beautiful in their own way.

"How about we decide from which one of them who loves Kakashi-sensei the most?" Sakura suggested.

"Sakura that's hard to gauge. You can't really measure the depth of love" Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura turned to him, shocked beyond belief hearing the words from Naruto of all people. "What?" Naruto looked confused at his friends' shocked look.

Sasuke snapped out of his thought. "Well, why don't we let Kakashi choose one himself?" Naruto and Sakura turned to him. "It is _his _woman after all. Isn't it better that he's the one who choose?"

Sakura pondered about it. "I guess you're right. But how do we know who he likes the most?"

Naruto shrugged. "Well my idea was we just went to him and asked him which one he liked the most, Ayame-nee-chan, Hanare, or Koyuki. But now I don't think that's going to work."

Sakura facepalmed. "Of course it won't! It's like giving away our plan in hooking him up."

"Honestly, I don't even think he sees any of them in that way right now" Sasuke added. "Kakashi has never shown any interest in women and that includes Ayame, Hanare and Koyuki. I think the hardest part is to make sure he even likes one of them romantically. I'm not sure if he ever falls in love."

Sakura sighed. "So what should we do? At this rate, Kakashi-sensei will die a virgin."

"Well, how about we see his reaction and attitude around each woman? Maybe we should set him on dates with each of them or at least arrange them to meet. Then, we see how he behaves around each of them. Who knows, he may fall for one of them" Sasuke suggested.

"Wow, Sasuke... you really take this seriously huh?" Naruto said, shocked. Even Sakura was surprised.

Sasuke frowned. "Can't I care for my teacher?"

His friends laughed. "No, that's fine Sasuke. It's actually kind of nice. It's very rare for you to show care for anyone" Sakura commented.

"Hmph." Sasuke turned away, blushing a little.

"Okay! So let's do just that! By the way, want to make a bet?" Naruto said, eyes glinting mischievously.

"What? What bet?" Sakura asked, interested.

"I bet 200.000 Ryo that Ayame-nee-chan will be the one Kakashi-sensei likes."

Sasuke smirked. "Fair enough. I think I'll bet my money on Hanare. What about you Sakura?"

"Well... I guess there's no harm in doing a little bet. I think I will bet for Koyuki-san. When the person we are betting on win, the other two will give the winner the money. No cheating and no hard feelings. Agree?"

"Agree" Naruto and Sasuke answered. The three looked at each other mischievously. Oh this would be very interesting.

**Thank you for your reviews. Is it getting more interesting? Please wait patiently for the next chapter.**


	6. Valentine's Day in Konoha

**Once again, thank you for all the reviewers. I'm so happy that you responded to my story, no matter how little it is.**

**CaptainBeer: Hell no! I'm sorry. No offense to all the yaoi and yuri fans. I don't have anything against Gay couples. I don't mind reading or watching yuri and yaoi in manga or anime, but writing about it is a different thing. No matter what, I will never make a story that includes Gay couples because I just can't bear to write it. So there will be no Kakashi/Iruka, Kakashi/Gai, or Kakashi/Yamato in my fanfictions, or any other Gay couples for that matter. Just a little spoiler, I do plan to make Kakashi end up with one of the woman, but who it is is stil a mystery ;)**

**Naruto does not belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**And on with the story:**

At the last paper, Kakashi dropped his pen and let out a huge sigh. He hated paper work. He understood now why Tsunade-sama had always complained about them. Ever since Sasuke told him about the secret assassination attempt on the Kages a few weeks ago, things had been very hectic. All the guards and securities had been tightened. He almost couldn't go anywhere without two or more ANBU with him. It was tiring and put a lot of pressure on him. Being Hokage meant he had to go to work earlier than everyone else and finished later than the others. He couldn't even remember the last time he read his Icha Icha books. A few days ago, his three former students were having another impromptu reunion. He wanted to join them but there's a meeting on that day. At the thought of his three students, he was reminded of their question the last time they met.

_"__Kakashi-sensei, what do you think about getting married and start a family?"_

He leaned on his chair and looked up at the ceiling. "Marriage, huh?" That idea came across his mind thorough his life sometimes but he never really mulled about it. Through his life, the only family he had was his father. But then he killed himself and left Kakashi alone in this world. The other members of Hatake clan had been disgraced and one by one, they left the village to avoid the shame that Sakumo had brought them. Only Kakashi remained. He devoted his time in training and studying, easily became the strongest and most talented ninja of his generation. There were many girls who liked him but he never paid any attention to them. And then there was his team. Team Minato. Kakashi had to admit that his team was like a second family to him, with Minato-sensei, Rin, and of course Obito. Then tragedy after tragedy happened and all his team members dropped one by one like flies. Within a span of a year, he was the only member of team Minato left alive and he even had doubts whether he wanted to live anymore. The only thing keeping him alive was Obito's eye and his promise to see the future with it. The subject of marriage and family never came into his mind back then. Now that peace had finally came and there was no war to think about, he found himself mulling over what Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura suggested to him. But the truth is, he was afraid that it's too late for him. He could barely take care of himself, let alone a marriage life. Besides, he didn't really want to fall in love. Not after...

A knock was heard, cutting through his thought. He quickly straightened himself. "Come in!" he called out. The least person he expected to come visit him at the moment, was Karin Uzumaki, the former ally of his student, Sasuke and the distant cousin of his other student, Naruto.

"Karin! It's a surprise to see you here. How may I help you?"

Karin looked down, blushing madly. "Um... I... I just want to give you this Kakashi-sama" she said as she held out a red box to him.

Kakashi took it from her. After looking confusedly at the box, he looked at her. "What is it?"

"It's chocolate."

"Why did you give me chocolate?"

Karin blinked. "Today's Valentine's day Kakashi-sama."

Kakashi widened his eyes. "Really? It is?" He checked the calendar on the wall and sure enough, today was 14th of February. He was so busy lately that he forgot about dates and time. "Oh, you're right! Sorry! I'm so busy lately that I stopped keeping tracks on dates. Thank you for the chocolate."

Karin nodded, blushing a little. "I... I should be... going... um, excuse me." She bowed.

"Have a nice day!" Kakashi called out but Karin already turned around and walked hurriedly out the door.

After she was a distance away from the Hokage's office, Karin let out a sigh of relief and smiled widely.

"So after Sasuke, now you're pinning after the old man?" A voice startled her and she turned around to find Suigetsu and Jugo. After the Fourth Ninja War, the three was given permission to life in Konoha by Kakashi. Of course they were still under watch, but so far, they were welcomed into the village and enjoyed living in Konoha. Kakashi made the three of them into three-man squad like the other team of Konoha 12, though they were still only given small missions at the time. It needed more time for them to gain the trust of Konoha ninjas.

"Shut up Suigetsu! So what if I am? Is that a problem for you?"

Suigetsu shrugged. "Nuh... I just thought that you have weird taste in men. I can understand if it was Sasuke. But now, you're crushing on the Hokage. Seriously..."

"Sasuke is already with that pink girl. Kakashi-sama is still single. Of course I'd go for him instead!"

"The man is practically 14 years your senior. Are you sure you don't have a father complex or something?"

"So what?! Age doesn't matter when it comes to love! What do you have against Kakashi-sama anyway?"

"I don't have anything against him. I'm just saying you're weird for going after a man who's much older than you."

"Are you sure you're not still peeved because he took your sword?" Jugo said, speaking for the first time during the conversation. He had a point. After the Fourth Ninja War, Zabuza's sword, the Kubikiribouchou, who was taken by Suigetsu from Zabuza's grave, was now belonged to Kakashi. He took it after he defeated the Seven Mist Swordsmen during the war and kept it as his own. Suigetsu was peeved but he knew he was no match for the Hokage to challenge him for the sword's ownership. And, though he didn't want to admit it, he respected Kakashi too much to do it. After all, he was the one who permitted them to stay in Konoha.

"Jugo's right! You're just jealous because he has your sword!"

"I'm not! He can have it if he wants. He can't handle it as good as I do anyway."

"Ha! He uses it better than you! I'll feel sorry for the sword if it ever falls to your hands again. Kakashi-sama deserves it more than you!"

The two started to argue again. Jugo watched them, wondering if they knew they looked just like an old married couple right now.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was resting from his work in his office for a moment when he heard another knocking. This time, it's from the window. He turned around in his chair and looked at his office window where a toad was tapping the glass. He opened the window and let the frog in.

"You are Naruto's summon right?"

"Nice to meet you. My name's Gamarichi. Naruto told me to give you this" the toad said as he gave Kakashi a piece of folded paper. Kakashi unfolded it and read the content.

_Sensei, how are you? Not so good I guess. Iruka-sensei told me that you have been working non-stop lately. You really need refreshing sometimes. Anyway, Sasuke, Sakura and I are planning to have dinner in Ichiraku tonight. I plan to invite Hinata too since you know, today's Valentine's day. We want you to join us. Don't worry about the security. Just tell the ANBUs that you'll be with us for the whole evening. The three of us together are more than enough for guards and securities anyway. Let's spend time together as much as we can. You have to come. We won't take no for an answer. We'll pick you up in Hokage tower around 7 pm. Don't be late! See you tonight __J_

_PS: Wear formal clothes, okay!_

A smile came to Kakashi's face as he thought of how much his students cared for his well-being. They did it just to spend a little time with him. Still, he was a bit confused of why he had to wear formal clothes.

He looked to Gamarichi. "Tell Naruto that I'll come after my works are finished." Gamarichi nodded and hopped out of the windows. Kakashi watched him as he jumped from one rooftop to another before he closed his window. Time to get back to work. If he really wanted to spend time with his students tonight, he had to finish all these documents before evening.

**_Elsewhere:_**

Ayame looked out the window of her office and sighed. There she saw many couples walking side-by-side, hand-in-hand, around the street of Konoha. It was Valentine after all. She wished she had a special someone to share this day full of love with her. The Ichiraku restaurant was full of pink draperies and heart decorations in celebration of this lovely day, but the owner herself didn't have anyone she could spend it with. It wasn't that no one wanted to spend it with her. She's _not _ugly, mind you. In fact, many men considered her beautiful. Not to mention, she was also the owner of the prestigious Ramen Restaurant in Konoha. That was enough to gain her a man's attention. The truth was she did thought about someone. But that someone was out of her reach.

Ayame looked at her desk where a box of chocolate lay. She had prepared a chocolate for that special man, but didn't have the courage to give it to him. She heard that he was very busy lately because of the rumour about someone who wanted the death of all Kages. There were so much tension among the ninjas even she could feel it. She thought it'd be best not to disturb him just to give him a chocolate.

Suddenly, her phone rang. "Hello" she said as she picked up the phone.

_"__Hi Nee-chan, it's me!"_

"Oh, Naruto! What is it?"

_"__I want to book a table for tonight. Can you prepare one for me?"_

"Sure. A table for two again?"

_"__No. This time, it's for six people."_

Ayame was a bit surprised hearing that. Naruto sure invited a lot of people. "That's quite a lot of people. I thought that you'd want to have a dinner with Hinata alone since you know, it's Valentine's day."

_"__Yeah well, we're kinda doing a double date with Sasuke and Sakura. We're doing a reunion of some sort. By the way, when I said six, that includes you Ayame-nee-chan."_

"What me?! But why? I mean I'm very happy but..."

_"__Come on. It's my treat. It's to thank you for giving me cheaper price whenever I eat in your place. Think of it as my Valentine's gift for you."_

"Are you sure this is okay for the others? They don't really know me after all."

_"__Don't worry! All the people coming are the ones who you know and know you so you won't feel left out."_

Ayame smiled a little. Although she thought that treating her for dinner in her own restaurant was weird, she still appreciated Naruto's offer. It seemed that someone noticed that she was feeling lonely in this Valentine's Day. Though she couldn't spend this day with a special someone, she could at least spend it with her friends. That was enough to cheer her up. "Okay, I'll come." Suddenly, something clicked in her mind. Naruto said there would be six people including her. Naruto and Hinata were having double date with Sasuke and Sakura. Then... "Wait a minute, who is the other person?"

She swore she could hear a small laugh on the other line. _"You'll see"_ Naruto said before he hung up the phone.


	7. An impromptu triple date

Kakashi walked out of Hokage Tower. He had just finished all of his works and was immediately greeted by his three students, plus Hinata in the entrance. Naruto and Sasuke were wearing similar clothes; a black tuxedo with white shirt within. The only difference was their ties; Naruto's were yellow while Sasuke's were blue. Sakura and Hinata were wearing red and purple dresses respectively. He did remember that Naruto said they would pick him up, but seeing them there, looking handsome, beautiful and well-groomed, dressed in tuxes and dresses waiting for him still made him felt weird.

"Oh you're here already."

"I told you that we'll pick you up."

"Yeah, I know."

Hinata bowed at him. "Good evening Kakashi-sama. I hope I'm not intruding your team's reunion."

"No no, that's fine Hinata. The more the merrier, right" he said as he gave the Hyuga heiress his closed-eye-smile. He looked at their clothes and then at his own red and white Hokage's standard uniform. "Well unfortunately, I don't bring any formal clothes right now. I don't think I even have one so..."

"Don't worry sensei. We took care of it" Sakura said as she pulled a tuxedo from behind her. She gave it to Naruto and Sasuke. "They'll help you change."

"What?! Uh, no... I can change myse-Hey!" Naruto and Sasuke wound one of their arms around Kakashi's and pulled him to the man's bathroom.

**_Elsewhere:_**

"Where are you going all dressed up?" Ayame turned from her vanity mirror to her father who was standing by the door of her bedroom. Teuchi looked at her daughter in her long orange dress suspiciously. "Are you going on a date with a man that I don't know?"

Ayame rolled her eyes. "You know I don't have a boyfriend Dad. Naruto invited me to dinner with his friends in Ichiraku" she replied as she turned back to the mirror to fix the bun on her head.

At the mention of Naruto's name, Teuchi calmed down. But he's still suspicious. "When are you coming home tonight?"

Ayame sighed. "When the dinner's finished. Can you stop being so suspicious? This is just a normal dinner with friends that's all." After she finished with her make-up, she stood up and walked to the door. "Now just wait here patiently until I get home." Then she walked out of the door.

**_With Naruto and the others:_**

Kakashi tugged at the collar of his shirt. Naruto and Sasuke had forced him into a tuxedo similar to theirs, only with green tie. Thankfully, they hadn't taken off his mask. He was not used in wearing formal clothes and wondered why he had to.

"Seriously, why do we have to wear formal clothes? It's just a normal dinner."

"Kakashi-sensei, Ichiraku is a five star restaurant. Surely, you don't want to go in there wearing that Hokage uniform." Kakashi thought about what Sakura said and he had to admit she was right. "Besides, tonight we have a special guest who will join us."

Kakashi frowned. "Special guest? Who? You didn't say anything about another person joining us." He was actually a little miffed that someone was going to intrude his team's reunion. Hinata was fine but he's not sure about this 'special guest'. He hadn't met his students for a long time and wanted to spend time with them without other people intruding.

"You'll see. Don't worry, she's nice."

They walked to Ichiraku and after Naruto talked to the receptionist, a staff came to them. "Welcome to Ichiraku Restaurant. Please follow me. The Lady is waiting at the top floor."

_'The Lady?' _Kakashi wondered as the five ninjas followed the staff. After arriving at the top floor, he stopped in front of a huge double door, forcing the five people behind him to stop.

"This is where your dinner will take place. I hope you enjoy our service" he said as he opened the door and let them in. The room was big and extravagant. There's a balcony with a table for two at the far end of the room. Near the balcony was a long table with a tower of wine glasses and various kinds of desert. On the corner of the room was a karaoke box. There was a bar table with various kinds of alcohol displayed in the glass case to the right and a billiard table to the left. In the middle of the room was a long big table with chandelier right on top of it where they would dine tonight. Looking at the room, Kakashi knew it was reserved for special guests only. How Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura could afford to book such room was beyond him. It probably had to do with the owner of the restaurant Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. Just as he thought about her, there she was.

Ayame was sitting on one of the chair in their dining table in a long orange dress, looking as beautiful as always, if not more.

"Hi Nee-chan! Sorry for making you wait for us" Naruto greeted her.

"No, it's okay. I haven't been here that long." And then she spotted Kakashi. Her eyes widened and she gaped like a fish out of water.

Kakashi was surprised to see Ayame there. He wanted to ask why she was here but was too polite to do it in her presence. It's obvious that Naruto and the others had invited her here as well. For what reason, he didn't know. From her reaction after seeing him, it seemed that she didn't expect to see him either.

They started to take a seat in the table, the men on one side while the women on the other. Kakashi found himself sitting across Ayame. He smiled at her direction but then she turned away. He frowned. _'What have I done wrong?' _Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura silently watched this exchange.

Ayame cleared her throat. "Well... let's start the dinner then." She clapped her hands twice and the staff who had escorted them came in with the waiters, carrying in various dishes. During the dinner, Kakashi had to admit that he enjoyed himself. Despite Hinata and Ayame being there, it still felt like his team's reunion to him. The four members of team 7 chattered with each other, telling stories and reminiscing of the past, with occasional remarks and comments from Ayame and Hinata. The only thing bothering him was that Ayame was acting weird. Whenever their eyes met she'd turned away, whenever their hands touched she pulled hers back like it was on fire, and she kept looking anywhere but his face. Did he look weird? Kakashi admitted that wearing a tuxedo and a mask might be a strange sight, be it couldn't be that bad. Right?

After they finished eating, the two young couples separated to spend some quality time with their significant others in this Valentine night. Naruto and Hinata went to the balcony while Sasuke and Sakura went to the billiard table. That left Kakashi and Ayame at the dining table.

"Well Ayame, it seems that you'll be stuck with me for a while" Kakashi said, chuckling. Ayame looked down and blushed.

_'Naruto planned this! I knew it! He planned this because he knows I like Kakashi-san! I thought he would this me but no, this is even worse. I-it's not that I'm not happy to see Kakashi-san. I do. But my heart wasn't ready. This... this almost feels like a date... a triple date... Wait, no! We're not a couple! Well I want to be one with him but-'_

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Huh?" Ayame snapped from her thought. She sat there absent-mindedly until she registered the full extent of Kakashi's words and slowly, her body warmed and a blush spread on her cheeks.

"Th-thank you Kakashi-san. You look good too."

"Really? You think so?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Because you've been avoiding seeing me in the face. I thought I looked weird." Ayame blushed harder. She never thought he'd realize that she's avoiding him.

She took a deep breath and looked at him. "You look good Kakashi-san really. And thank you for the compliment."

"It's true though." And it was. Ayame did look beautiful tonight. Her long brown hair was put into a high bun. Her long orange dress accentuated her curves. He thought that the colour looked good on her. "How's your father?"

"Oh, he's fine. Because he doesn't work anymore he spends most of his time with his new hobby."

"What is it?"

"Roller-skating. Can you believe it? It's not really appropriate for someone his age to go roller-skating around town. It embarrasses me sometimes." Kakashi laughed at that and Ayame thought that it sounded really nice and melodic.

"By the way, the food was wonderful. I'm not surprised that Ichiraku has become five star restaurant now."

"Thank you. It's my own recipe."

"Oh?"

"Me and my father that is. We tried our best to make many variants of ramen. We never thought that we will be this successful."

"Yeah. I remember it was still a small shop just a year ago. You two have worked really hard."

Ayame smiled. "Yeah... We still have a long way to go thought. What about you Kakashi-san? How does it feel like being a Hokage?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Just the usual stuff. Paper work, meeting, another paper work and so on." Ayame giggled.

"You still have to remember to take some rest. I heard from Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura that you've been working really hard lately. Maybe you should try our Spirit Ramen."

"Yeah, maybe. So... why are you here with us? Not that I don't enjoy your company, but don't you have someone you want to spent tonight with? It is Valentine after all." Ayame blushed and looked away. "You may have someone in mind that you want to give a chocolate to."

Ayame thought back to the chocolate on her office desk. _'I do. In fact, that someone is you.' _But she didn't say that and instead, she said "I only give chocolate to my father today. I... I don't have someone like that."

"I see. That's too bad. You are a good cook so your chocolate must taste really good." Ayame felt her heart soared and she smiled widely at his compliment. Oh, how she wished she brought that chocolate at the moment.

"What about you Kakashi-san? Do you receive any chocolate today? Or are you the one who gave it?"

Kakashi laughed nervously. "Ah well... you see... I forgot that today was Valentine's day until one of my subordinates gave me a chocolate."

Ayame raised her eyebrows. "Just one?"

"Yup. Just one. Just like you, I don't have someone I really want to spend today with."

Ayame went silent for a while, which confused Kakashi. She looked so lost in thought. Suddenly she asked slowly "Kakashi-san... what... what do you think about marrying?"

Kakashi widened his eyes in surprise but then his expression turned emotionless as usual. "You are the fourth person who asks me about this" he murmured. Ayame looked at him questioningly while kakashi looked out the window at the night sky. "Truthfully, I think it's a bit too late for me. Now that I become Hokage, works take up most of my time so I don't think I'm ready to start dating, let alone marrying." Ayame looked sadly at him. An awkward silence passed between them. "What about you?" Ayame startled. "Why don't you find someone already? You're beautiful Ayame. Surely, many men out there would like to marry you."

Ayame blushed again and looked down. "I... never thought about that... I guess I want to focus on the restaurant at the moment."

"Well I think you will make good wife if you ever thought of marrying somebody" Kakashi said matter-of-factly. Ayame blushed harder. He had no idea how much his words affected her.

Suddenly, music came out of nowhere. Kakashi looked at the karaoke box to see Naruto and Hinata turning on the music and choosing a song. They chose a slow instrumental music and Naruto pulled Hinata to the middle of the room to dance. Sasuke and Sakura soon joined them. Kakashi watched them, content with just sitting there. He looked at Ayame. She looked at the dancing couples with a dreamy smile and sparkling eyes. It's obvious she wanted to join them. But there was no one to dance with. Except him that is.

It's been a long time since Kakashi danced. The last time he did it was with Sakura, and it was when they were undercover during a mission. He was content to just sit there, but he felt a little bad for Ayame. Kakashi stood up and extended his hand to her. "Do you want to dance?"

Ayame was surprised. She didn't expect him to ask her for a dance. She smiled happily, still blushing and accepted his hand gratefully. "Of course."

"I warn you. It's been a long time since I dance. I may have been rusty. Not really a good dancer."

"That's okay."

They walked to the dance floor and joined the two couples. Kakashi admitted that she was a good dancer and he actually enjoyed the moment. He was so focused that he missed his three students' grin at his direction. Ayame also enjoyed herself. For someone who admitted not to be a good dancer, he was pretty graceful on the dance floor. Ayame lost herself in the moment that she let her head fell on his shoulder. Kakashi stiffened but made no effort to stop her. She closed her eyes and sighed blissfully. The moment was so perfect. When she opened her eyes back, she caught movement from the corner of her eyes. Someone was there other than them...

Ayame straightened herself and searched for the interlopers around the room. She caught movement from behind the bar table and she saw him. Her eyes widened in horror.

It was her father.


	8. Dinner Turned Disaster

Teuchi knew that Ayame told him to stay home. But he was too curious. What if his precious daughter really did go on a date without his knowledge? He went to the restaurant that night, an hour after Ayame had left, surprising his staffs.

"Director! What are you-"

"Where is Ayame? She's here, right?"

"Well, she is. But the Lady told us not to disturb her dinner."

"I'm her father and the director here. I can do whatever I want. Now where is she?" The staff reluctantly escorted him to the room. Teuchi slipped in when the waiters came in to bring the food. And there he saw six people including his daughter. There were Naruto, his girlfriend Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura and... Holy Shit! It's the Hokage! And he was sitting right across his daughter. What's going on? Was it a triple date? Why didn't Ayame tell him about it? And with the Hokage for Heaven's sake!

Teuchi slowly moved to the balcony, hiding behind the curtains. He watched the six people chatted happily with each other. Hokage or not, he would make sure that masked bastard was dead if he ever thought of dating his daughter behind his back again. Naruto and the others started to separate, leaving his daughter with the bastard. He quickly moved under the deserts table when he saw Naruto and Hinata walking toward the balcony. He observed the two adults in the dining table. They were talking about something. Kakashi smiled and laughed while Ayame blushed and smiled widely. _'She likes him! She really likes him! Now you're dead Hatake!'_

As the six began to dance, Teuchi had moved behind the bar table. They were so caught up into the dance that they didn't notice him. He watched his daughter danced with Kakashi, putting her head on his shoulder. It's not that Teuchi disliked Kakashi, but what really made him mad was neither him nor his daughter ever told him about this relationship they had. Little did he know that there was no relationship and this 'date' was really unplanned by both party but something that Kakashi's students had set up beforehand. He kept his eyes specifically on the two as he moved through the room.

For Ayame's part, she was terrified. What was her father doing here? Was he here to sabotage her 'date'? What did he think now that he'd seen her with Kakashi? More importantly, how did he slip in without any of the ninjas noticing? _'And just when everything was so perfect.' _She sighed and looked back at the bar table and saw no one there. She looked around. During her train of thought, she had missed her father. Now she didn't know where he was hiding.

"Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked, finally sensing her discomfort.

"Uh... actually... I'm a little tired. Maybe we should take a rest?"

"Sure. Let's sit at the bar." Ayame nodded, thinking that it was safe since her father wasn't there at the moment. And so they walked to the bar. Just when they sat, a bartender popped out of nowhere, startling Kakashi a little. It was as if he had been there from the start and just waited until someone came to the bar to show himself.

"Is there anything you want?" the bartender asked.

Ayame turned to Kakashi. "Please order any drink you want. I think I should go to the rest room first." Kakashi nodded as he watched Ayame got up to leave the room. As she walked, she scanned the room once again for her father but still couldn't find him.

As Ayame left the room, Kakashi ordered a drink. The bartender quickly got to work on his drink when he felt something bumped to his knees. He looked down and was shocked out of his mind to see his boss, crouched under the table. He almost yelled before Teuchi put a finger to his lips and shushed him. He crouched in front of Teuchi. "Director, what are you doing here?" he whispered.

Teuchi pulled out a small plastic which contained an unknown powder from his pocket. "You are preparing drink for that man right?" he said as he pointed to Kakashi, who was still oblivious of what was happening behind the bar table as he watched his students dance.

"Um, yes?"

"Put this powder in his drink."

"But director, what is this?"

"Don't ask and just do it!"

"But what if he notices? And is it harmful?"

"It's not harmful, don't worry. I just want him to spill some answers. Just do it or I won't give you this month's salary."

The bartender had no choice but to comply. Ayame walked back in, just coming back from the rest room when she spotted her father behind the desert table. Teuchi was grinning mischievously at Kakashi's direction. She looked at the bar table where the bartender looked so nervous as he gave Kakashi his drink. Her eyes widened. _'What is it? Did he put something in that drink?'_

Kakashi accepted the drink gratefully. But before he could raise the drink to his lips and pulled down his mask Ayame ran to him and snatched the glass from him. "Ah Kakashi-san, I'm sorry but I'm so thirsty right now! Please let me drink this!"

Kakashi blinked in confusion. Didn't she just come back from the rest room? But still, Kakashi let Ayame gulped down the drink meant for him.

After Ayame put the glass down, realization struck her. She drank it! There's no telling what her father put in that drink, and she drank it! She suddenly felt her mind grew hazy, her vision was a blur and her knees weakened. She collapsed forward and Kakashi caught her in his arms.

"Ayame? Ayame what's wrong? Are you Okay?" Kakashi shook her body, panicking a little.

Suddenly, Teuchi popped out from under the desert table and screamed. "Oh no! She drank it!"

Kakashi looked at him, surprised to see him there. By now, the four teenagers who were dancing had stopped to look between the old man and Kakashi. They did felt another presence in the room but because they sensed no chakra, they thought it was one of the waiters or the staffs. Turned out it was Teuchi.

The five ninjas, in a mix of shock and confusion, stared at Teuchi, who was still panicking, while Ayame was slumped against Kakashi, and the poor bartender just stood there, feeling so lost and hoping that he was somewhere else at the moment.

"What do you mean? What did..." Kakashi turned sharply to the bartender, who felt threatened under his gaze. "What did you put in that drink?"

"I-I don't know... The director told me to put a powder in the drink-but I don't know what it is! I swear!"

"Teuchi-san, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked the old man calmly.

Teuchi looked outraged. "Me? I should be the one asking you! Going out with my daughter without telling me! Sneaking around my back!"

Kakashi was at lost. "I'm sorry but Ayame and I are not..."

"Quiet..."

Everyone went silent as they heard Ayame spoke. "What?" Teuchi said.

"I said BE QUIET DAD! MY HEAD IS SPINNING AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAY? I TOLD YOU TO STAY AT HOME DIDN'T I?"

Everyone was startled at her outburst. That was so not like Ayame. Ayame looked up to see Kakashi's face. Her eyes were unfocused and her cheeks were red, like she was drunk.

"Ayame are you Okay? You are not yourself right now" Kakashi asked her carefully, afraid of triggering another outburst.

Her unfocused eyes finally focused on his and she started to grin. "I'm fine. Especially because I'm in your arms right now."

It was so quiet that you could even hear a pin drop. Kakashi let out a lame and confused "Huh?" while the other occupants in the room (except the bartender who had slipped out, not wanting to be involved) stared wide-eyed at Ayame.

Ayame cupped Kakashi's cheeks. "That's right. Your arms are so warm, they feel like home to me. Your eyes are so deep, it is kind of alluring."

Sakura turned to Teuchi. "Teuchi-san, I seriously need to ask you what you put in that drink."

Teuchi raked his hands through his hair and sighed. "I just put a medicine that I got from my friend. The one that makes people says the truth."

"What do you mean? Why did you let Ayame-san drink it?" Hinata asked.

"It was meant for Kakashi. I just wanted to know what he really think about my daughter and what else they had done together. You know, just asking him a few questions. This medicine brings out all the truths in one's heart, all the feelings and the emotions. With that, I thought I could find out if he really is serious with Ayame or not."

"Ayame-nee-chan was the one who drank it thought" Naruto said.

Sasuke frowned. "So now she..." he let his sentence hung in the air. They watched as Ayame started to make another advance at Kakashi as he tried to put a distance between them by grabbing her shoulders.

"Ayame, you're not in your right state of mind. I think you should..."

"Not in the right state? My head and my heart never felt this clear before. I can only see you right now. I want to see your beautiful face again Kakashi-san... and maybe we can..." she faltered as she started to close the distance between their faces.

"Oh no you don't!" Teuchi grabbed a plate of pie from the desert table and threw it at Kakashi's direction. Kakashi dodged it and the pie hit Sakura instead, square on her face. Everything went quiet again, until Naruto started to laugh. And that was the beginning of disaster.

Sakura wiped the pie from her face with the help of Sasuke, who's trying his hardest not to laugh along with Naruto, afraid of his girlfriend's wrath. "Na...ru...toooo!"

Sakura grabbed a glass of wine and threw the drink toward the blonde's face. He dodged it and it hit Hinata instead. Hinata just stood there, surprised and confused at what's happening. Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Gyah! Hinata are you Okay?! This is your fault Sakura!" Naruto said as he used his handkerchief to wipe his girlfriend's face.

"Me?! If you didn't dodge it, it won't hit Hinata! It's your fault!"

"Nope. It's definitely your fault."

"Why you!" Sakura grabbed a bowl of hot soup and threw it at Naruto. Naruto dodged it again and it hit Teuchi.

"Argh! Hot! Hot! What are you guys doing?" Teuchi said as he unconsciously grabbed another pie and threw it. The pie hit Sasuke's face this time. Naruto laughed again.

"Wow, you guys really are meant for each other! Both of you got pie on your face!" the blonde guffawed.

Sasuke, like his girlfriend, was now aiming his anger at Naruto. He grabbed a tart cake and threw it to Naruto's direction. This time, it hit him square in the face. Sasuke smiled smugly. Naruto wiped his face from the tart's cream and glared at Sasuke. "Why you..."

And the chaos started as everyone started to participate in the food fight, even Hinata. Well, everyone except the two people at the bar. Kakashi got behind the bar table, bringing Ayame with him, barely avoiding a barrage of flying food. He looked at the woman in his arms, who still looked dazed.

"Hatake Kakashi..." he heard her muttering. "You are my dream." He blinked at her, confused at her sentence.

"Ayame..." Ayame cut him by putting her finger over his lips as she locked her eyes on his.

"And you know why? Because I love you. I have loved you for a long time, ever since I was little. Ever since you mocked my first cooking. I have loved you. I made you a chocolate today but I don't know how I should give it to you. I was surprised to see you at dinner tonight but I'm happy. To spend the night with you... my Valentine's wish... has been... fulfilled..." her voice faltered and he knew she started to lose consciousness.

Kakashi was surprised. He never really knew her feelings for him eventhough they had known each other for a long time. He let Ayame's head fell to his chest as he mulled about this new information.

"Aw, why did it turned out like this?! All I want is to set up things between Kakashi-sensei and Ayame-nee-chan!" Naruto whined.

Teuchi stopped abruptly and glared daggers at Naruto. "So this was all your plan Naruto?" Naruto gulped.

Teuchi pulled out a butcher knife and Naruto squeaked. Where did _that_ come out from?! The sight of Teuchi with butcher knife was more terrifying than a ninja with a kunai.

"NARUTO! COME BACK HERE!"

"EEK! SORRY UNCLE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

Kakashi was still oblivious of what happening at the time as he was still lost in his thought. Suddenly, an apple hit him on the head and he came back to reality. He sighed. Putting Ayame down, he stood up, ready to stop the chaos.

**_The next morning:_**

Ayame woke up in her bed with a terrible headache. She groaned and sat up. She heard her bedroom door was opened and saw her father carrying in a glass of water. "Ah, you're awake Ayame?" He smiled nervously as he gave her the water.

Ayame accepted the water gratefully. She sdrank it slowly and massaged her temple, trying to remember what happened. She started to remember the events from last night. She remembered being invited by Naruto to his dinner party. She remembered spending a nice time with Kakashi. And she remembered seeing her father there and drank a drink meant for Kakashi. And then...

"Dad, seriously what did you put in that drink? I felt so weird when I drank it" she asked him tiredly, putting the glass down on her bedside table.

Teuchi fidgeted a little. "The medicine I got from Mr. Tohno. The one that says the truth."

"Huh? You mean the one that he said make you 'spill all your heart's feelings and desires'" she said, recalling what his father's friend said about the weird medicine he sold. She wondered again why her father had bought the medicine in the first place.

"Ye-yeah... that one..."

Ayame paused. "So... what did I do?... What did I say?" she asked, fearing the answer.

"Honestly? Well to put it in a simple way, I think you confessed your deep desires for Hatake Kakashi... or something like that." Ayame gaped, blushing furiously. Teuchi continued. "And then you advanced toward him, trying to kiss him and..." Ayame cried out in horror. She buried her face in her hands. She could never face Kakashi again for the rest of her life.

"And... and what did he say?" she asked carefully.

"Well, he didn't say anything about your confession... or you advances..." Ayame groaned. "He just stopped the chaos and reprimanded Naruto and the others. He apologized to me and told me that he'd pay for the mess but I said he didn't have to. And then I apologized to him too for trying to make him drink a weird drug."

Ayame raised an eyebrow. "You're not angry at him?"

"No. I'm angry because I thought you two were dating behind my back. It turned out Naruto set you up so I should be angry at HIM." Ayame sighed in relief. "And then he offered to carry you home and..." Ayame perked up again.

"He... he what?"

"He carried you home."

"And you let him?" Ayame said, disbelievingly.

Teuchi shrugged. "Well yes, it was late and you _are _bit heavy for an old man like me so I thought why not" Ayame frowned a little at the 'heavy' comment "and I watched him during our way home. Good thing he didn't do anything funny. And then he stopped at the front door and gave you to me to take care of and walked home."

When Teuchi finished his story, Ayame had spaced out. There was too much information in her brain. She had confessed her love to the man she had loved for a long time because of a weird drug that her father get from his friend. And then the man of her dream had carried her home last night. She felt so many emotions at the same time. Surprised by his action, relieved that she finally told him her feelings, disappointed that he didn't give any reaction, and happy that he had carried her home.

Teuchi watched her reaction. "You really like that man huh?" Ayame didn't respond. "If you really like him, then you have to pursue him." At this statement, Ayame snapped back to reality and turned to her father. "I knew him. He's a good man. I actually have no qualm if you start going out with him. But next time, when you really go out with him, you have to tell me. And if he wants to date you, he has to ask for my permission first. Well, not that I won't let him."

Ayame stared at Teuchi. Did her father actually support her feelings for Kakashi? She was happy but...

Her mind turned to the chocolate she had prepared for Kakashi before. It was too late now but she was determined to give it to him. Since he already knew her feelings, there's no point in hiding it anymore.

**_In the Hokage' office:_**

Kakashi let out a huge sigh as he scribbled his pen on the paper. He was very tired from last night's event. The normal dinner he had expected turned into a disaster. He had stopped the food fight and offered to carry Ayame home out of politeness. And then he walked home and collapsed on his bed. Really, the dinner was supposed to be for him to feel relaxed, but in the end, he went home feeling drained and exhausted. He made a note to himself to talk to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Those three were up to something though he didn't know what.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in" he called out lazyly. Shizune came into the room with a box in her arms.

"Hokage-sama, there was a packet for you."

"From?" he asked without looking up from the paper he was scribbling on.

"From Ichiraku Restaurant." He stopped scribbling down and looked up, surprised. "Did you order something Hokage-sama?"

"No I didn't."

Shizune blinked in confusion. "That's strange. This packet is for you. And the person who delivered it said that you don't have to pay for it." She put the packet on the table and inspected it. "I wonder who gave you this."

"Thank you Shizune. I just remember that Iruka said that he needed a file of the new academy students. Please give it to him now."

"What? Oh, alright then. I shall take my leave." She bowed and left the room.

When Shizune was out of the room, Kakashi opened the packet. Inside the box were two boxes. He opened the smaller one, a heart-shaped box and found a heart-shaped chocolate cake inside. He turned to the bigger box and opened it to find a bowl of ramen, complete with the chopsticks. He found a small note under the heart-shaped box.

_Good morning Kakashi-san. I'm sorry for what happened last night. My father told me everything that happened. Once again, I'm sorry for all the trouble and thank you for carrying me home. I know that what happened last night was embarrassing, but I want you to know that what I said to you were all true. It is a bit late, but I hope you accept my Valentine's gift. I had baked the cake myself and heated it again this morning. I hope you like it._

_PS: I also cook for you our spirit ramen. I figure you are tired from last night, thought I don't remember about it that much. I'm __delivering __it along with my chocolate. Please eat it to regain your stamina._

_Ayame_

Kakashi looked from the note to the chocolate and the ramen on his desk. He smiled a little at her sincerity. He remembered that he hadn't have breakfast this morning. Might as well get some now. He put away the papers on his desk and pulled down his mask. He decided to try the chocolate cake first and was marvelled at the taste. He didn't really like sweets but he had to admit that it was very delicious.

After he finished eating both the chocolate and the ramen, Kakashi once again praised Ayame's cooking ability and noted that she would make good wife.

**And that is for Ayame's part. Honestly, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. Please tell me if you think there is something that I should change here. Next up is Hanare ;)**


	9. Karin's confession

A few days after Valentine, Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu was walking toward the Hokage Tower in the morning. No one was there and it was very quiet. The other Chunin and Jounin were attending the meeting with the Hokage to discuss about the upcoming Chunin Exam. The three of them were really the only ones around. They were still not allowed to attend meetings with the other Konoha ninjas but they didn't mind. It needed sometime for the other ninjas to trust them. Just when they walked in, they bumped into Anko.

"Hey there new trio! How're you doing?" Anko greeted them. Among the other Konoha ninjas, she was the most sympathetic of them. Probably because of her own past with Orochimaru.

"Anko-san! Good morning!" Karin greeted back.

"Yo, Oba-san!" Suigetsu waved at her.

"Who are you calling Oba-san?!" Jugo bowed at her, and Anko fell into steps with them.

"So the meeting's over?" Karin asked.

"Yup! Just a few minutes ago. Apparently Chunin Exam is going to be held in Konoha again. And again, I was appointed to participate as the examiner." Anko sighed. Then, she smiled teasingly at them. "So... any interesting things happened during Valentine's day? Did you go on a date or something? Any new relationship that I should know?" Anko asked. She loved gossips and since many people were pairing up after the war (including herself), she wanted to know if there was a new couple around.

Suigetsu shook his head. "Naah... There's nothing interesting happened. Just Miss Hot Blood here giving chocolate to Kakashi-san" he said, pointing his thumb at Karin's direction.

Karin went red and glared at him while Anko laughed. "Oh my, so you still have a crush on him?" Anko was the few people whom Karin confided to about her feelings for the Sixth Hokage.

"Uh, what about you Anko-san? What were you doing during Valentine's day?" Karin asked her, trying to change the topic from her love-life.

"I spent my days with Yama-chan of course! He gave me flowers and took me on a date. Oh, it was very romantic." Anko sighed, blushing a little. Whenever she talked about her relationship with Yamato, her attitude changed a little. Then, she turned to Karin with a serious face. "Though, Karin... regarding Kakashi" Karin flinched "I think you should work harder on him because you may have a rival."

Karin stopped dead in her track, forcing the others to stop as well. "Huh? What do you mean? You mean there's someone other than me who likes Kakashi-sama?"

Anko nodded. "Yeah, a few days ago, right after Valentine, I heard from Shizune that Kakashi received a chocolate from someone. She found a heart-shaped box, with chocolate wrappings in it on his desk after he left his office that day. Well, she said she also found a ramen bowl but that's not important. I guess it was a belated Valentine's chocolate. And yesterday night, when I had a date with Yama-chan in Ichiraku restaurant, I heard the waiter commented that they had another ninja couples there as customers. When I asked him what he meant, he said at the night of Valentine's day, there was a triple date, consisted of ninjas, and you guess it, one of them was Kakashi. I don't know who this woman is, but Kakashi may like her since he agreed in going on a date with her. He's usually indifferent to women so knowing he's out on a date was big news."

Karin was dumbfounded. Sure, Kakashi was a legendary ninja and it was no surprise that there were many women who were attracted to him. But still, she never saw him dating anyone. He was always such a workaholic and from days secretly watching him, she knew he was not interested with someone at the moment. But apparently she was wrong.

"If you want my advice kid" Anko put her hand on Karin's shoulder "you should confess to him. Only by confessing that you are in the start line. And who knows, knowing that you have feeling for him, may stir something inside him as well. That's how I got Yama-chan's attention."

Karin blinked. "Really?"

"Yup. You know that we were hospitalized together in the same room after the war, and I kind of like him as time went by. I thought he liked me too. Short of. But it seemed he was reluctant to admit it since I'm older than him. So I took the initiative and confessed to him first. Ahahahaha... His face was priceless! But it was worth it." She looked at her watch. "Whoops! Look at the time. Gotta fly. By kids." She walked away while giving the trio a wave.

Meanwhile, Karin pondered about what Anko said. Maybe...just maybe... she should confess. But that would be a little embarrassing since Kakashi was Hokage and all but...

"So?" She's startled and looked at her friends beside her. Jugo raised an eyebrow at her, while Suigetsu looked uninterested.

"What?"

"Are you going to confess to Kakashi-sama?" Jugo asked.

Karin went red and turned away. "W-what are you talking about?! He's a Hokage, and with my position and our circumstances, it's just... I don't know..."

"So? It doesn't matter. It's just a confession, right? What's the big deal?" Suigetsu commented. "Just confess to him already. Or is it better for you to see him snatched away by some other woman? You already lost Sasuke to that pinky girl. You may lose this one too."

Karin went silent and Suigetsu turned away. For some reason, he didn't really like talking about the subject. So what if Karin decided to confess? There's no big deal. Besides, there's no guarantee that Kakashi would return her feelings... And it's really none of his business. So he didn't have any reason to feel uncomfortable... Right?

Jugo looked between the two, confused and wondering what they were thinking about. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming their way from the opposite direction. There it was, the man they were talking about. Kakashi was walking toward their direction with his three former students, Gai, Yamato and Iruka, chatting with each other. At the sight of Kakashi, Karin perked up. Kakashi noticed them and gave them his usual eye-smile.

"Ah, Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin, good mo-"

"Kakashi-sama, there's something I want to tell you!" Karin's outburst surprised everyone in the room. The seven people who were walking stopped dead in their track, right in front of the trio. Jugo and Suigetsu blinked at her action. Kakashi looked a bit surprised, while the other six ninjas in the room looked confused.

"What is it?"

Karin took a deep breath. She was in the mood right now. If she didn't let it out now, she might never have the guts to let it out later. So better just got this over with. "Actually... All this time... I have always liked you!"

An awkward silence passed for one second... two seconds... three seconds... "EEEEEHHHHH!" everyone in the room except Kakashi screamed in shock.

Jugo and Suigetsu stared at her, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. They did convince her to confess. But they didn't expect her to say it out loud. And in front of other people too. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Iruka, Gai and Yamato had the same reaction. They were shocked by Karin's straight-out confession. Karin kept her gaze at Kakashi while he looked at her calmly.

An awkward silence passed. No one moved or spoke. Until Kakashi walked over to Karin. The others held their breath, curious of what the masked man would do next. Kakashi stopped in front of her, making her heart jump. He leaned down to her. "I like you too Karin."

Another silence passed, before the collective "EEEEHHH!" was heard again.

Karin blushed deep read and her inner-self jumped with joy. She smiled widely and was ready to hug him when Kakashi walked pass her. Her smile dropped and she turned around curiously. Kakashi put each of his hands on Jugo and Suigetsu's shoulders. "I like Jugo and Suigetsu too" he said, giving all of them his eye-smile.

Everyone fell down anime-style.

"And, of course I like Gai, Yamato and Iruka as well. I like everybody in this village, including the three of you, Karin. Ah, but Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are still my favorite" he continued, still smiling innocently.

Karin blushed and gapped. "B-but...that's...what I mean..."

"Oh yeah, that's right! Don't I have a meeting with the village elders?" he turned to Gai, Yamato and Iruka, who had become his right-hand men.

Yamato looked at his watch. "Yes, in another 15 minutes. Which reminds me that you REALLY shouldn't be late for this one."

"Let's go Kakashi! You can't be late for this" Gai said.

"That's right Hokage-sama. The Daimyo will also be there. This is an important meeting more than any others" Iruka added.

Kakashi sighed. "Alright, alright."

"B-but..." Karin watched helplessly as the three men dragged away her object of affection. Kakashi turned his head to look at her. "See you later" he said before walking away. Comical tears ran down Karin's face as Jugo and Suigetsu sweatdropped. Meanwhile, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura sneaked outside.

**_With Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura outside:_**

"Man that was very shocking. I never knew she likes Kakashi-sensei" Naruto commented.

Sakura blinked. "What? You mean you never realized it?"

"No. Did you?"

"Of course! It's kind of obvious actually. What shocked me is that she confessed it out loud. And with us there too." Sakura shook her head. "And then, there was his reaction. I don't know whether Kakashi-sensei is genuinely clueless to what she means, or he just wants to reject her subtly." She turned to Sasuke to find her boyfriend lost in thought. "Sasuke?"

"Hey Sasuke, what are you thinking?" Naruto's eyes widened in horror. "You're not thinking of putting Karin in as one of the candidates for Kakashi-sensei, are you?"

Sasuke frowned and scrunched his nose while Sakura gapped at Naruto and facepalmed. "Dobe, you're crazy. There's no way I'm putting her in as the candidate for Kakashi."

"That's right Naruto, none of us will! She's obviously too young for him" Sakura added.

Naruto sighed in relief. "Good then. Picking one out of three is already hard enough, so I don't want another candidate. Besides, I don't think I want to see them together." Somehow, the image of his teacher together with his distant cousin seemed unsettling for Naruto. He hoped they never got together. Karin could find someone else, like Suigetsu or even Jugo. As for Kakashi... they were working on him right now. "Then what are you thinking, Teme?"

"I'm thinking of how to bring Hanare here to Konoha. She seemed reluctant to come when I asked her about it the last time we met."

"Oh yeah, she lives in Suna now, right? We're going on with our plan with her now?"

"Well, we had tried with Ayame and it didn't turn out well. Now I want us to try to set Kakashi with her. The problem is how they should meet."

An idea came to Sakura's mind. "Actually, I know someone that can help us."

**_In Suna:_**

Hanare was walking around the village, patrolling. The news of assassination attempt on the five Kages made all of the ninjas in the five countries increased their guards. Almost every Jounin and Chunin in Suna was ordered to patrol around the village at least once a week. It was her turn today. She looked around, making sure to catch any suspicious movement. Everyone was so tense lately. Especially with the Chunin Exam coming up, which was going to be held in Konoha. Eventhough everyone was on lookout for any of the assassins, the exam was still needed to be done. She was worried about Kazekage, but she was also worried about _him. _Those assassins were out to kill the five Kages, so they were out to kill him too_. 'Is he going to be alright? Is he safe right now?' _This thoughts running through her head as she looked up at the clouds in the sky. She envisioned his face in the clouds. It's always easier for her to be reminded of him whenever she looked at them. Not only because it was him who taught her to watch the clouds when she's sad, but also because the clouds' color looks just like his hairs'. At a glance, it was white, but when you looked closer, it was gray; almost silver. She was pulled away from her thought when she heard someone called her name.

"Hanare!" She turned around to see Temari walking toward her.

"Temari-sama..."

"Aw, stop calling me that. You are older than me after all." She smiled at the younger kunoichi as the blonde caught up to her. Temari was one of her closest friends, eventhough their age was far apart.

"How's the patrol going on?"

"Nothing out of ordinary. I have checked all of the gates and no one had entered. Hopefully, there's no attack until the exam is finished."

"Yeah, I hope so too."

"Sooo... what exactly do you want from me?" Hanare asked her playfully.

Temari feigned hurt. "Aw, I just want to chat with my friend. Is that wrong?"

"No. If it's any other day, it's fine. But knowing you, you won't talk to me in the middle of work except it's for business. Especially during this time. So what is it?"

Temari chuckled. "Hanare, do you have any important business that you have to do next week? Any mission what so over?"

"No. Aside from patrolling, there's nothing important that I have to do. Why? You need me to do something?"

"Actually, yes I do. You know that I have to go to Konoha next week to help with the exam right?" Hanare nodded, not sure she liked where this was going. "What do you think about coming with me?"

Hanare stopped in her track, which forced Temari to stop too. "With you? To Konoha?"

Temari nodded. "Well, you don't have any mission and we can appoint other people to take your shift in patrolling, so why not? Gaara said I should bring someone with me, in case I was attacked or something. Though I don't really think it is necessary as he _is_ the one being targeted but you know Gaara. He is always so cautious and he always puts other people's safety above his own. So I told him that I'd bring one Jounin to accompany me."

"But... why me?"

Temari smiled. "Because I want to go with you." And she really did. Temari enjoyed the other woman's company. Hanare was friendly, calm and smart. Any conversation with her was always nice. She'd pick her over the mischievous Kankurou or the uptight Baki any day. Though what she didn't tell Hanare was Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had secretly asked Temari to bring Hanare with her. She didn't know what those three planned but she's willing to play along for now. Knowing them, it was not something harmful. She just couldn't guess though.

For her part, Hanare was confused. She wanted to go, but at the same time, she didn't. Going to Konoha with Temari meant that she would meet _him_ again. She was happy, but also anxious. What would his reaction be? He had let go of her back then. Coming back to Konoha would reveal to the other ninjas that he had lied. Well, he's the Hokage now so no one would dare to punish him but still... Then again, she had no reason to say no to Temari.

"Weeelll?" Temari prompted.

Hanare fidgeted for a while, then she sighed. "Well, okay then. I'll go with you to Konoha."

**There it's done. Sorry if Karin is a bit OOC here. Thank you for the reviews and the support you give me through this story. Please leave some reviews.**


	10. We are Friends Now

**I am back guys. Sorry that this chapter takes longer to update than the last one. I'm starting college this month so it will be very busy. I'm surprised to see many people favorited this story after I left it for a few weeks. Thank you everyone, thank you so much.**

**cathyscloud9: Thank you for your advice. You are the first person who corrects my grammar and I really appreciate it. I had changed the errors you pointed. Please check it later. And continue to read my story please. If I have other mistakes, feel free to tell me.**

**Well, here it goes.**

Hanare felt her stomach lurch and a wave of nostalgia came to her as she saw the huge gate of Konohagakure. She took her time in walking, still very anxious and hesitant to come. But they had arrived so there's no going back. She walked a distance away behind Temari, who had walked ahead of her when she spotted her boyfriend and his teammates waiting for them. The young generation of Ino-Shika-Cho stood in between the two huge doors of Konoha's gate. Shikamaru with his usual lazy posture, Ino, with one hand on her hips and Chouji, with a bag of potato chips in hand, munching on the snack. Temari walked toward them. Her eyes met Shikamaru's and the two smiled at each other.

"Aw, look they're being lovey-dovey" Ino cooed, with Chouji giving a small chuckle behind her. Both Shikamaru and Temari frowned at her.

"We're just smiling at each other. How is that count as 'lovey-dovey'?" Shikamaru said, sighing. He turned back to Temari and the smile came back to his face. "Welcome. Glad you made it."

Temari smiled back at him. "Yeah, me too."

"I was worried that something might happen to you in the way, given the current condition." Ino gave out a loud cough and Chouji giggled. Shikamaru turned back to shoot his teammates a dirty look.

"Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm fine. Besides, I'm not alone." Temari turned back to look at Hanare, who was walking very slowly toward them. That's when the trio noticed the extra company.

"Oh my, looks like you bring another person with you Temari-san" Ino said.

"And she's so pretty" Chouji added, for once ignoring his bag of snack to look at Hanare admiringly. Temari waited until Hanare finally stopped in front of them.

"Guys, this is Hanare. She's my friend. I asked her to come with me just in case something happened."

Hanare bowed at the Konoha ninjas. "Hello."

"Hello" Chouji replied to her.

"Hello Hanare-san. You're very pretty!" Ino greeted.

Shikamaru nodded at her. "It's nice to meet you. My name's Shikamaru and these are my teammates, Ino the troublesome and Chouji" Shikamaru said, pointing his thumb at his friends, earning an indignant "Hey!" from the 'troublesome' girl. Hanare smiled at each of them. "I know that both of you want to take some rest from your walk but we have to meet Hokage-sama to inform your arrival. Well, he already knows you're here but we still need to meet him just for the sake of formality" Shikamaru said while scratching the back of his head.

Hanare felt her stomach flutter and her breath hitch in her throat. _"This is it. I'm going to meet him. I'm going to meet him again after so many years. Face-to-face."_ She felt like running away but she knew it's too late now.

"Please follow me." The five ninjas started to walk toward Hokage Tower. On the way, Hanare looked around the village, the first place that had felt like a home to her, before she was forced to flee. It didn't change much. There were some new buildings here and there but aside from that, it's completely the same as her memory the last time she was there. She looked at the Hokage monument and noticed two new faces there. One of them was the face of Lady Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, and the other one was obviously Kakashi's. At the sight of Kakashi's face in the monument, the butterflies in her stomach started to swarm again. They finally stood in front of Hokage Tower. Ino and Chouji parted ways with them, saying that they had something to do. Hanare took a deep breath.

_"__This is it..."_

**_In Hokage Office:_**

"Tell me again why we have to clean your office" Naruto grumbled as he dusted the bookshelf. Kakashi was leaning on his chair, with his feet on his desk, reading Icha-Icha Dynamic, while his three former students were walking around him, cleaning and tidying the room.

"This is a form of mission too you know. Consider it as D-Rank mission" Kakashi replied nonchalantly while flipping the page of his book.

"Why can't you ask someone else to do it? Like Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san or even Shizune-nee-chan" Naruto retorted.

"Unfortunately, everyone's busy at the moment. Besides, I want to spend some quality time with my precious little students."

"And this is your idea of quality time?" Sasuke asked humourlessly as he wiped the windows with a wet clothe. His former teacher shrugged and replied "Sort of", making the last Uchiha the more irritated. "Great" he muttered. He was pretty sure this was his way of punishing them for what happened in Ichiraku before.

"Oh quit whining you two and just get to work! And Kakashi-sensei, I will **really** appreciate it if you put your feet off the table" Sakura said with venom in her voice, as she sorted the stack of papers on his desk.

"Oops... Sorry" Kakashi said as he put down his feet.

Someone knocked on the office door. Kakashi closed his Icha Icha book and put it away before replying "Come in!"

The door was opened and Shikamaru popped his head into the room. "Excuse me Rokudaime..." He looked at Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, cleaning around the room while Kakashi sat calmly behind his desk. "What are you three doing?"

"Being his personal slaves for a day" Sasuke replied dryly while Kakashi chuckled. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in confusion and shook his head. "Anyway Rokudaime, the representatives from Suna for the Chunin exam have arrived." Hearing this, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stopped their work abruptly.

"Oh sure. Please come in then."

Shikamaru opened the door wide and came in, followed by two ladies. Wait two?

Kakashi knew that Temari would be the one to come; he heard it from Baki. But what he didn't expect was she had brought a company. The other woman was definitely older than her, quiet beautiful and **very** familiar. Kakashi stared at her while the dark-haired kunoichi fidgeted under his gaze. She... Where had he seen her before? It only took a few seconds for him to remember and his eyes widened in surprise. He didn't expect to see her again.

Shikamaru and Temari looked between the Hokage and Kunoichi confusedly, while Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked on nervously. Sensing her friend's discomfort, Temari decided to introduce her. "Kakashi-sama, this is Hanare. She is my fellow ninja in Suna. I came here with her just in case something happened along the way."

Kakashi snapped from his thought. "Yes, I know her" he mumbled.

"What?"

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Uh yes, of course. Welcome to Konoha" he said in louder voice.

"Hanare-nee-chan!" Naruto greeted and walked to her, followed by his two best friends.

Sasuke smiled at her. "It's good to see you again Hanare."

Hanare smiled back at him. "It's good to see you too."

"Do you remember us?" Sakura asked.

"Of course." She looked at the three of them one by one. "Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura right? I'm even more surprised that you three even remember **me**." They grinned at her and she took time to study them. They really had grown since the last time she met them. Back then, they were just little kids, barely reaching her shoulders. Now, they were young adults who towered over her, especially Naruto and Sasuke. It reminded her again of how much time had passed.

"Wait, you know each other?' Shikamaru asked confusedly.

"Yeah... Kind of" Sakura replied.

Kakashi cleared his throat and their attention went to him. "Once again welcome to Konoha you two. Please enjoy your stay here." He turned to Hanare and stared at her, studying her with his dark eyes. Though her face was calm, she was sweating and her fists balled. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura felt the atmosphere uncomfortable. The three looked at each other and nodded. It seemed the two of them needed to ease the tension a little.

"Okay, who would like to go to Ichiraku?!" Naruto shouted out.

Shikamaru frowned at him. "Huh? What are you talking about all of a sudden?"

"Yes, that's right! You haven't come to Konoha for a long time right Temari? Ichiraku has become a big restaurant now. You have to come."

"Sure Sakura. I have to admit I'm kind of hungry. Well Hana-"

"Oh she wouldn't want to come with us young people. I mean, we're inviting Hinata and the others as well. Surely, she wouldn't want to be the only adult around right?" Sakura said, looking at Hanare pointedly. Hanare understood what they're trying to do and opened her mouth to object.

"I-"

"Don't worry Hanare-san. We'll invite you another time. But this is only for teenagers. Let's go guys!"

"What about the bill?" Shikamaru asked

"Don't worry. Naruto's treat."

"What did you say Sasuke-teme?!"

"But Hana-"

"Come on Temari!" Sakura pulled Temari's arm before she finished.

After Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura dragged Shikamaru and Temari out of the room, Hanare was left alone with Kakashi, who's still studying her. She gulped. For a moment, neither of them said anything. Hanare started to lose her composure and fidgeted a little while Kakashi kept his eyes on her. After what felt like eternity, he finally spoke. "Well... It is nice to see you aga-"

"I'm sorry."

Kakashi blinked and looked at Hanare, who looked down at her feet. "I did promise you that I wouldn't come back here. That I wouldn't show my face here again. You must be angry at me right now. But I... I..."

"Hanare." Her heart jumped a little at hearing him called her name for the first time. She looked up to see him, his eyes gentle.

"I am not angry at you. I am just surprised that's all. Back then, when I let you go, I didn't expect to see you again. Especially as a ninja from Suna." He paused for a second. "Are you happy now?" Hanare frowned in confusion. "Are you happy now living in Suna?"

Hanare smiled a little. "Yes. The people there are very kind and care for each other a lot... Just like here in Konoha."

"Good. I'm happy that you finally found a place where you belong."

She looked at him, surprised at his statement.

"I did tell you not to come back to Konoha, to never show your face here again. But that was when you were still a missing nin. After the fourth ninja world war, everything's changed. Many of our comrades died in the battlefield. On the other hand, our bonds with each other had strengthened and people started to forget and leave their grudges behind to help each other. I'm sure not many ninjas here even remember about Jomae village since it was destroyed during the war." Hanare knew. She remembered hearing the news about the destruction of her old village. Oddly, she didn't feel any sadness or remorse about it. There were so many bad memories there that she felt no attachment to her birth place.

"I'm sure no one will mind that you're here. Jomae village is no longer existed. You are no longer a spy for Jomae, but a respected ninja from Suna, a friend and ally of Konoha." Hanare felt relief flooding through her body as she started to relax. Kakashi smiled gently at her. "You are always welcome here."

"Thank you. I was afraid to come here before. I don't know what your reaction would be. Or the other ninjas'. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura have been so welcoming to me. But I don't know about the others."

"Oh, they'll welcome you, I assure you. After all, as a Suna ninja, you are technically our guest. Besides, not many of them knew about your past as a spy. Even if they know, I'm sure there's no problem. Sasuke was a missing nin too once and people were wary of him when he first came back to Konoha. But after a year, they started to warm up to him."

Hanare smiled widely at him. "The last time we met we were enemies. Can we start over? As a friend?"

Kakashi gave her his closed-eye smiled. "Of course." He extended his hand to her. Hanare took it gingerly and they shook hands.

"So... we are friends now?"

"We **are** friends now."

Hanare felt so happy and relieved. Their meeting didn't end up as bad as she had imagined it would be. In fact, it turned out better. She was glad she was welcomed here in Konoha. Deep down in her heart, she wanted to be more than just friends with Kakashi. But this was enough... for now.

Unbeknown to them, three pairs of ears were listening to their conversations behind the door as the owners smiled.

**_Two Days Later:_**

It was her third day in Konoha and Hanare really enjoyed being there. The Chunin exam was still a week away so there was still time to relax a little. Hanare had asked Temari if there's anything she could help regarding the exam but the younger woman said she and Shikamaru had everything under control and that she should take some rest and enjoy her stay in Konoha. Thus, Hanare spent the last two days walking around the village with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. The trio volunteered to show her around, though later Sasuke secretly told her that Kakashi had ordered them to accompany her as she was more comfortable with them around. Hanare had smiled after hearing that, a small blush painting her cheeks; despite his nonchalance attitude, Kakashi really did care for her. Today, the four of them were visiting Ino in her family flower shop. After discovering Ino's family name, Hanare remembered that the girl's father was the one interrogating her at the time she was spying Konoha. She bore no ill-will to them. She even felt sorry after hearing that Inoichi had died during the last war. They said good bye to Ino and went to find a place to eat. Ino had recommended to them a place called Yakiniku Q and so, they were heading there. As they walked, Naruto asked her "Nee-chan, are you going to come to Jounin Dinner Party tonight?"

"Jounin Dinner Party?" She remembered hearing Temari mentioned it to her this morning, but the blonde was in a hurry and didn't explain further. "What is that?"

"It's a tradition we do since last year. You see, after the fourth war, the five big countries have become great friends with each other. So before the Chunin exam, there's a friendly dinner party that's attended by all the Jounins from each country that come for the exam in a country which it will take place. It is held to somewhat strengthen our bond with each other" Sakura explained. "Will you attend?"

"But... I'm not involved with the exam. Unlike Temari, I'm not one of the examinees or anything."

"So? Neither are the three of us but we still come. Well, except for Naruto whose team enters the exam. Every Jounin will have to come actually, whether they're involved or not" Sasuke added.

"Come on Nee-chan, it'll be fun! There's singing, fireworks and lots of food! We are even permitted to drink!" Naruto prodded.

"Only those who are 20 years old and up though. **We**, meaning the three of us, are not permitted..." Sasuke reminded him. Naruto pouted.

"I don't know... I'll feel out of place."

"You won't feel out of place Hanare-san. Jounins from Iwa, Kumo, Kiri and other villages will come as well. There will be so many different people from different countries. If you still feel out of place, you can sit with the three of us" Sakura assured. "So? Will you come? Please?"

Hanare smiled at their sincere plead. "I'd love to."

**Just to inform you, from now on, it will be awhile before I updated the next chapter. College is starting so I don't have much free time to write. But I assure you, I will continue this story.**


	11. Intruder at The Party

**Hey guys! Thank you for your patient wait. Here is the new chapter.**

**cathyscloud9: I have changed the errors that you pointed, and thank you once again for you advice**

**CaptainBeer: If I can, I want to spend the rest of my family writing stories but no, life must go on ****L**

**And for other reviewers, thank you. I'm happy that you like my story.**

**Anyway, here it is. Just to remind you, Naruto doesn't belong to me but to Kishimoto-sensei. If it does belong to me, Kakashi wouldn't remain single.**

Jounin Dinner Party, just like its name suggests, was a party attended by Jounins. But it was only held during the preparation of Chunin exam. It was actually a joke that Ounoki, the Third Tsuchikage made during the last Five Kage Summit, which the other four Kages surprisingly agreed to. Every year, right before Chunin Exam, in the country which it will take place, would be held a dinner party attended by Jounins of said country and other Jounins from other countries that came to help with the preparation of the exam. Some called it a night of relaxation before the stress. Despite it looking like a usual party, it was actually used to strengthen the relationship among the ninja villages. Since the five big countries finally had a good friendship with each other after the fourth war, they wanted to maintain it in every possible way. Having a party where all of the Jounins from different countries could gather and socialised with each other could help maintain it. This year, the exam would be held in Konoha and so, the dinner party would be held there too, in an inn called Shirotsuki. Hanare came to the party that night with Temari, a little nervous. She didn't meet many Konoha ninjas during her exploration with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura these past few days. But if she didn't meet them then, she would surely meet them now, where all the Jounins were gathering. Temari walked into the room, looking relaxed, unaware of her friend's discomfort.

Hanare looked around her. She saw so many different people in the room, with different kinds of clothes from different countries. It was a very unique sight. Temari spotted Shikamaru sitting with his teammates and two other people. A black-haired and pale-skinned guy and dark-skinned red-headed girl. He waved at her and she smiled. Hanare had also seen him.

Temari turned to Hanare. "Do you mind if I..." She pointed her thumb at Shikamaru's direction.

Hanare smiled. "No, that's fine. Go and have fun with your boyfriend. You live in different countries and can only meet each other at times like this so cherish this moment. I promised Naruto and the others to sit with them anyway. I just have to find them around here somewhere."

Temari smiled back at her, an apologetic look crossed her face for a moment. "Okay, see you at the end of the party. And have fun!" she said as she walked towards Shikamaru and his group to sit with them.

Suddenly, Hanare felt a body bumped to her and she fell backward. She looked up to see a man with blue short-hair looking back at her. From the symbol on his head protector, he was a ninja from Kumo. Hanare thought it's strange for usually the ninjas from Kumogakure had dark skin while this man had lighter skin tone. But she reminded herself that not every Kumo ninja was dark-skinned.

"I'm so sorry Miss! Are you okay?" He extended his hand to her and she took it as he helped her get up.

"I'm okay, thank you. Though maybe you should see where you're going later."

"Sorry, I'm... looking for someone" he said fidgeting a little.

"Oh?" Hanare didn't know why but she felt there's something... wrong about him. As a former spy, she was trained to study people's gestures and movements. This man looked nervous and his eyes keep scanning the room sharply like a hawk. His eyes suddenly widened at something behind her. Before she could study him any further, he bowed and excused himself. She frowned.

"Well, look who we have here. I believe I've seen you somewhere before" a deep and dangerous voice sounded behind her. She turned around and bit back a gasp. A tall, large man with two scars on his face looked back at her. He smiled menacingly. "Don't think that I'll forget you, Miss spy."

Hanare gulped. The person who interrogated her during her espionage in Konoha. Konoha's best and most fearsome interrogator. Ibiki Morino.

"I wonder what you are doing here. Do you want to spend another hour with me in... _the honesty room_?"

Hanare didn't know what her face looked like. She hoped she didn't look like a prey in front of a predator. She forced herself to look calm eventhough she was sweating hard. Ibiki startled her by laughing suddenly.

"Now, now, don't be scared Miss, I'm just kidding! I've heard about you from Kakashi already and I just want to mess around with you to... test you I guess. Though I really had to reprimand that man one of these days for letting an enemy spy go and lying to us, I'm sure he had a reason to do that back then. Seeing what have become of you today, I guess he did the right thing." She stared at him open-mouthed. She didn't know what respond she should give to that. "Let bygone be bygone. That was in the past and that was long behind us. You are welcomed here now... Unless you become an enemy to Konoha again." He smirked. She thought he must find her confused and shocked face funny.

Hanare quickly composed herself. "I am a ninja from Sunagakure, an ally of Konoha. I am not your enemy and I don't want to be one. Not anymore."

"Now that's what I want to hear!" he said, grinning as he clamped his large hand on her shoulder. Hanare, still shocked and awkward, couldn't do anything but let out a small, nervous smile. She really didn't know how she should respond to that. She didn't expect that kind of reaction, from Ibiki of all people.

"So... I'm forgiven?"

"Sure! Besides, all you do was spying. I know some people who had done much worse and were still forgiven." His eyes trailed to Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo who sat in the corner. Just because Kakashi pardoned them and let them stay in the village, didn't mean he stop keeping an eye on them; that's why he appointed Ibiki as their supervisor. Ibiki gave the three of them a sharp look that says 'I am watching you'. They shivered.

"Oh, who is this beautiful lady here?"

"From her head protector, she's from Suna."

Hanare heard voices from behind Ibiki and saw two people behind him talking to each other. A beautiful blonde and a dark-skinned guy.

Ibiki turned around. "Ah! I forgot I am supposed to show these guys around."

Hanare opened her mouth to talk when the dark-skinned lad extended his hand to her. "It's nice to meet you beautiful lady. The name is Omoi bay the way. I'm a ninja from Kumogakure. May I ask your name?" Hanare caught a glimpse of the blonde woman rolling her eyes behind him.

Hanare shook his hand. "My name's Hanare. It's nice to meet you too Omoi-san."

Omoi grinned. "Well, it is a blessing to meet you here, Hanare. I guess this Dinner Party is worth it after all. This is the first time I attend this gathering actually."

The blonde woman rolled her eyes again. "Stop with your flirting already." She turned to Hanare and gave her a nod and a thin smile. "My name is Samui. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too."

"Are you the only ninja who was sent from Suna?"

"No, there are two of us. I came here with Temari, the Kazekage's sister. How many ninjas that Kumo sent?"

"Three, including the two of us." Hanare nodded, concluding that the other one was the man she saw just now.

Ibiki nodded at her. "Well we have to go. We have to go greet the other guests. Enjoy your time Miss Hanare. Don't try to do anything funny or you and I will spend another time in you-know-what-room" he said playfully, though there was an edge in his voice that indicated that he was serious with his threat. Hanare decided that this man had a weird sense of humour. With that, the three of them walked away, with Samui nodding at her and Omoi called out "See you later Hanare!" and she was left alone again. She decided to search for Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. But she didn't need to search when she heard someone called her name.

"Hanare-san! Here! We're here!" She looked at one corner of the room, near the balcony and found Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura sitting around a small round table. Sakura was waving at her and she walked toward them.

"Nee-chan you really come!" Naruto grinned.

"Of course. I promised you didn't I?"

"The food will come soon, as well as the performance. Just make yourself comfortable" Sasuke said.

Hanare took a spot in between Naruto and Sakura in the round table and turned to Sasuke who sat across from her. "Performance? What kind of performance?"

Sakura was the one answering her "There will be singing, dance performances, comedy and many more. It's part of the events. And lastly, there will be fireworks and dancing around the bonfire."

"Bonfire?" Hanare asked, interested.

"Yes. Bonfire. There in the centre of this inn" Sasuke said, pointing outside of the balcony. Hanare looked down and notice a pile of wood in a square wooden box in the centre of the inn's yard.

"I see. It'll be fun."

"Yes but the dancing around the bonfire will be the last event. Right after Hokage's speech that is" Sasuke said.

"Don't tell anyone about this okay. This is a surprise" Sakura said, winking. She, Naruto and Sasuke helped organize the party with Kakashi and the organizer team after all so they knew the run-down.

"That's right, speaking about Hokage, where is Kakashi?"

Naruto frowned. "He's still in his office, trying to finish his work in time for the party."

Sakura sighed. "I really do hope he finish it in time. He's supposed to give a speech before the bonfire event."

Hanare looked down sadly. She was hoping to see him here.

"Oh look, the food is brought in and the performance is about to start." They saw the servants brought the food into the room and placed them in every table. A beautiful woman, wearing an extravagant kimono, not to mention a geisha, walked into the room. She stood on a small podium and started to sing. All through the party, Hanare was having fun. But she couldn't help to sneak a look at the entrance of the room every ten minutes to see whether Kakashi had come or not. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were pleasant company but she wanted to meet Kakashi. She wanted to talk to him and spent time with him, even as friends. The Kabuki performance was just over when suddenly, the wood in the yard started to ablaze. Everyone who noticed the bright light coming from outside looked out to see the bonfire. Hanare, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura widened their eyes.

"I thought you said the bonfire was supposed to be the last event?" Hanare asked.

"It is" Sasuke answered, still surprised and confused.

"Hey what's going on here? Why is the bonfire already lighted up when Kakashi-sensei hasn't even arrived?" Naruto asked, confused.

"I don't know. Did they decide to speed it up because he's late?" Sakura answered, uncertainly.

"He's not that late Sakura. We still have two more performances before he has to give his speech" Sasuke said.

In the midst of confusion, someone in the crowd cried out "Bonfire Dance!" The sound of drum was heard from the yard and the music started to play. Everyone started to come out of the room and into the yard. Hanare felt someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see Temari, her arm around Shikamaru's, standing with him, Ino, Chouji and the other two people. From their head protectors, she identified the pale-skinned brunette as Konoha ninja and the dark-skinned redhead as Kumo ninja. "Hanare, won't you come out? There's dancing out there." Hanare looked at the three members of team 7, who still looked confused with what happened. She turned to Temari. "You go ahead. I'll stay here for a while."

"Okay then. See you there" she said as she walked out with her group.

Hanare turned back to the other three. "So what now?"

"Hanare-nee-chan, can you stay here and wait for Kakashi-sensei to arrive? We have to... check things out" Naruto said as he, Sakura and Sasuke got up. She nodded. The three of them followed the crowd to the yard. The room was filled out until Hanare was the only one there in the room.

**_With Kakashi:_**

Kakashi walked into Shirotsuki inn with four ANBUs in each of his sides, documents in hand. He sighed. He couldn't finish his work on time and rather than missing the party (he's supposed to give a speech according to the schedule and if he ruined that, Sakura would have his neck, he was sure), he decided to bring his work with him. When they finally entered, he turned to the four ANBUs. "It's fine. I can manage from here. You guys go and take a rest. Have fun."

"Are you sure Rokudaime-sama?" said one of them. From his voice, it was clear he was Yamato.

"Sure. Who do you think I am? I'm a Hokage and your senpai in ANBU. Just because I'm getting old, doesn't mean I'm rusty." In truth, he was tired of being shadowed all the time.

Yamato smiled behind his mask and turned to the other three ANBUs. "Okay, spread around the inn and make sure this place is safe." They nodded and the four of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi sighed. "Finally, some peace and quiet." He walked into the room where the party was supposed to be held and was surprised to find it empty. He looked around, confused. "Where's everybody?"

"They went out to dance around the bonfire" a voice answered. He looked at one corner of the room near the balcony to find Hanare sitting there. It seemed that this room was not completely empty. After overcoming his shock of finding her there, he finally registered her words.

"What? But it's supposed to be after my speech. Did those three decide to speed up the schedule because I'm late?"

"No, they are as confused as you" Hanare answered, quickly identifying that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were who he meant. "They asked me to wait here for you while they investigate it."

Kakashi walked toward her and sat down beside her. "Sorry for that. You must rather go out there and have fun with the others than waiting for me here alone."

"No, I rather spend time alone with you rather than together with the others." The words came out without her realizing it, so clear and swift. When she finally realized what she was saying, her jaw dropped and her face reddened. She quickly looked away from his face and hid her blush behind her long side bangs. Kakashi too was surprised. His eyes widened when he realized the full meaning behind her words. "_Could it be, she's still..._"

She sneaked a look at him and saw the document in his hands. "You bring your work here?"

"Hmm? Oh yes. I was afraid of coming late because I was expected to give a speech. So I decided to bring it here and working on it during the party."

"It must be hard and tiring."

"It's not always like this. Just lately actually. With the rumours going around about the assassination attempt of the five Kages, everyone is so tense and the research is still going." She nodded.

"Hanare... about what you said just now," Hanare gulped "do you... your feelings... are they still the same? Just like it was six years ago?" He hoped he didn't have to explain what he meant. He just needed to confirm his suspicion.

Hanare was stunned silent. Did he really ask her whether she's still in love with him? She didn't say anything for a few minutes, looking down at her lap. He couldn't see her face. He almost thought she didn't hear him until she looked up at him with all seriousness, face still a bit red. "I missed you. I loved you. And I still do. I don't care what you think about me. I don't ask you to answer my confession. I just want you to know that I... still... Yes, my feelings are still the same as it was six years ago." She looked away from him; her face was redder than before, if that was possible. She didn't mean to confess to him like that. It wasn't proper. He was a Hokage now, far beyond her rank. But she couldn't help but let out a bit of her bottled feelings.

Now it was Kakashi who was stunned silent. He honestly didn't know what to say to her. First Ayame, and now Hanare. What should he do about it thought? Sorry, I never thought about that kind of thing. I don't think I would ever do. Not anymore, anyway. No those words would only make it worse. He always avoided love whenever possible. His tragic love story prevented him for moving on emotionally. Now what?

Hanare, deciding to distract her thought, looked out of the balcony to see people dancing around the fire. She saw Naruto pulled into the dance by a dark-haired girl with greyish-white eyes. A Hyuuga apparently. Sasuke and Sakura soon joined them. She giggled. They said they would check things out but it seemed they couldn't help but be tempted to join the crowd. She also spotted Temari and Shikamaru dancing together. Ino was dancing with the pale-skinned brunette and Chouji was dancing with the dark-skinned redhead. She smiled. It looked kind of fun. She hoped she could join them. With Kakashi of course. At the thought of it, she blushed again. Kakashi on the other hand was searching for a topic to dismiss the awkwardness.

"So... did you enjoy the party?" he asked slowly.

"What? Oh yes, it was fun. The food was delicious and the performances were great. I wish I could perform too."

"What kind of performance?"

"I love to sing."

"Oh?" He remembered six years ago when the ANBUs first captured her, she was disguised as street singer. "Why don't you sing now?"

"There's no one who will listen."

"I'm here to listen." She blushed. Sure, she had sung in front of many people before, but to sing in front of one audience, not to mention, the man she had feelings for, she felt nervous.

"Um... okay." She cleared her throat and started to sing. The song had no lyrics but it was still beautiful nonetheless. The tone was sad and her voice flowed out, so smooth, like water. Kakashi admitted that she would make a better performer than those geishas.

**_With Naruto and The Others:_**

"Hinata, I really want to spend more time with you, but I have to investigate something. Can I meet you again after the party's over?" Naruto said to his girlfriend apologetically after they stopped dancing.

Hinata smiled at him. "Sure Naruto. See you again after the party." She walked toward Kiba, Shino and Kurenai, who was holding the little Mirai. She couldn't leave her baby home alone so Kurenai decided to take Mirai with her. Naruto sighed, glad that he had such an understanding girlfriend. He walked back toward Sasuke and Sakura, who had stopped dancing long before him and Hinata.

"Well lover boy, the fun is over. We have to investigate around here. I still don't know who set the bonfire and went ahead of schedule. There's something amiss here" Sasuke said to him.

"I agree" a voice said from behind them. They turned around to see Yamato in his ANBU uniform.

"Yamato-taichou, stop scaring us like that!" Sakura said, trying to calm her pounding heart due to her former captain's sudden appearance. Yamato still relished in scaring people out of their wits.

The ANBU Captain chuckled at their reaction but quickly came back to his serious mode. "Two of my men reported to me just now. Apparently, they found some suspicious people in the Hokage's office. They looked like they were searching for something. They were interrogating the interlopers right now. I don't know how it goes, but they might have someone sneaking here as well."

"You mean..."

"Yama-chaaaan!" Yamato's face was like _Yikes! _when he heard the voice of his girlfriend calling him. "There you are! I've been looking for you. I thought you didn't come. Geez, you even come here with your ANBU uniform? You need to loosen up more. Come and dance with me."

"Honey, I'm in the middle of work." Even now, Naruto and Sakura still felt funny and amused whenever they heard Yamato called Anko 'honey'.

"No, no, you will loosen up and have fun tonight."

"But..."

"No buts. Your men can handle themselves without you. Come and dance with me."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura watched as Anko dragged Yamato away, the same thought running through their heads: _She totally got him wrapped around her fingers._ They then remembered what Yamato had informed them. That meant...

"Kakashi-sensei is in danger!"

**_With Kakashi and Hanare:_**

Kakashi closed his eyes as he continued to hear Hanare sang. Her singing was so good it almost lulled him to sleep. Suddenly, she stopped abruptly. He opened his eyes and look at her questioningly. "Hanare?"

She didn't hear him. She was just sitting there, lost in thought. Something in her gut was screaming that there was something wrong. But what was it? She replied her memories in her head and she finally found what had been nagging her.

_She looked up to see a man with blue short-hair looking back at her. From the symbol on his head protector, he was a ninja from Kumo._

_How many ninjas that Kumo sent?_

_Three, including the two of us._

_From their head protectors, she identified the pale-skinned brunette as Konoha ninja and the dark-skinned redhead as Kumo ninja._

Of course! Samui said there were three Kumo ninjas here, but she saw four! That meant one of them must be an impostor. Hanare reprimanded herself for not realizing this fact sooner. She was a ninja specialized in espionage. How could she not notice something so obvious! She felt like beating herself when she suddenly heard a movement from the entrance of the room. It was subtle, barely noticeable but it was there. She turned to Kakashi and from the sharpness in his eyes, she knew he had noticed it too.

Kakashi leaned toward her. "There's someone here in this room aside from us" she whispered.

"Yes, I know" Kakashi whispered back. He observed the room with his eyes and sharpened his ears for any noise. Hanare felt her heart beat faster. Did that person, whoever he or she was, aim to kill Kakashi? "Hanare," he looked at her calmly, "continue singing."

Hanare nodded and started to sing again, though her voice was much softer this time. Kakashi leaned his back on the wall and closed his eyes, pretending to hear her. He put the documents a little far beside him. They kept the act for a minute and they heard it. Small noises, very subtle, above them. And suddenly something gleamed in the dark. The Hokage clasped his hand around two flying objects, obviously shot at him from somewhere in the room, before it could make contact with his skin. Two poisoned senbons. Hanare let out a kunai and throw it at the ceiling above them. The wooden ceiling fell down and down with it, a body of a man. Hanare could see blue hair amidst the debris. _"I knew it! It was him!"_

The blue-haired man quickly got on his knees, his eyes glaring at Kakashi. But someone suddenly blocked his view of the Hokage. He looked up to see Hanare looking down at him, anger blazing in her eyes.

"If you ever do anything to harm him, I'll _kill_ you."

**_Elsewhere:_**

The noise of something breaking in the party room alarmed Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and the other ninjas who were dancing. It seemed that the ceiling was falling down. The three ran to the room as fast as they could, followed by some of the ninjas there. Hanare was still in the room and for all the possibility, Kakashi as well. The entrance was blocked by the rubbles so Naruto and Sasuke kicked them open.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Kakashi!"

"Hokage-sama!"

"Yo!" There was Kakashi, giving them his eye-smile, looking as good as ever. The ninjas looked at him, confused and shocked beyond belief. "What's up?" the masked man asked them cheerily.

"You... are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"We thought there was an intruder here and he might be after you. So we rushed here."

"Why didn't you guys just jump onto the balcony from the yard?" he asked. They mulled over his words for a moment and realized that he was right. They were so in panic they forgot that they could just jump into the room from the balcony. Now all of them looked down sheepishly. Kakashi sighed. "Well, in any case, yes there is an intruder."

"What?! Where is he?!"

"There" Kakashi pointed at the beaten up form of a ninja with blue hair, Hanare towering over him. The others looked confusedly back and forth at Kakashi and Hanare. "You guys are a step too late. She's already taken care of the thing. It was so fast, I didn't even see it."

**_Later:_**

The captured ninjas, including the intruder that Hanare had beaten up, were interrogated. To answer your question, yes they were part of the organization who attempted to assassinate the five Kages. They called themselves 'Black Phantom'. They attempted not only to kill the sixth Hokage, but also gained information about Konoha. Some of them were sneaking into Hokage's office to look for information while one of them sneaked into the Jounin Dinner Party and set the bonfire dance ahead of schedule to distract the ninjas. The Hokage Tower was completely empty by that point, and they sneaked in just in time after Kakashi and the ANBUs left. But sadly for them, they were unable to find any important document because Kakashi had brought them to the party with him without their knowledge (Kakashi praised his habit of carrying important documents with him), and their misfortune added by two ANBUs, coming in to check on the Tower and captured all of them. Meanwhile, their leader, the blue-haired intruder, who was later discovered to be a missing nin named Aoyama, attended the party disguised as a Kumogakure ninja. The Kumo head protector was something he took from the body of a Kumo ninja he had killed a few days ago. Aoyama was waiting for the Hokage to arrive and was tasked to kill him while the others stole the information. When he heard that his lackeys were captured and realized that Kakashi had brought the documents with him, he was in real panic. But because he didn't want to come back to their headquarters empty-handed (and risk the rage of their boss), he then decided to just go with the plan by killing him and took the documents away. Though again, sadly, his panic caused him to make rushed actions that Kakashi and Hanare were able to easily notice him. Well now at least he would spend time together with his comrades in you-know-what-room with Ibiki. After that, the party was cancelled and the night fun was over.

"But I'm surprised Hanare" Temari said after they went home to their rented house that tiring night. "I mean, I know you're very skilled. But that Aoyama guy is quiet strong too. I heard he had assassinated many important people and great ninjas during his time on the run. And you're able to take him down so easily. That's wonderful!" Hanare blushed. She didn't exactly remember what happened. She didn't know what had come over her. Back then, she was so worried of Kakashi's safety and wellbeing and so angry at that man for trying to kill him. And the rest is as you know.

"Gaara would be very proud of you if he knew you protected the Hokage." Hanare blushed again at her compliment. "Well tomorrow I have to get back to Suna and report to Gaara. Chunin exam will most likely be cancelled. You can stay here if you want."

"What?! But, won't I be needed back home?"

"It's okay. We need someone here as our village's informant anyway. The Land of Fire is in the middle of the other four countries, so if there's new information, Konoha is usually the one who get it first. You should stay here and be our informant. Contact us if there is any information regarding this issue. Besides, I think you would want to spend some more time with Kakashi-san."

Hanare was shocked. "You... you know?"

"Well I have my suspicion. That, and I threatened Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura to tell me what they're up to when they suddenly dragged me and Shikamaru away from you two when we first came here to Konoha. Apparently those three were planning to set you up with Kakashi-san."

Hanare was surprised. So that's what those three were up to. She smiled to herself. Deep down, she knew she wanted to spend more time with Kakashi as well. She didn't have many memories of him and the time they actually spent together were when he helped her when she was lost as a child and during her espionage in Konoha. She had told him she loved him back then. They spent time walking around the village together, she met his students... and there was that kiss. She blushed. It was an accident of course, but even so, that kiss was something she would cherish for the rest of her life, even if she couldn't win his heart. "Temari, is it okay if I stay here a little bit longer? I mean, I know that we have many things to do back in Suna. And in this circumstance..."

"Don't worry. I'll explain to Gaara about it. You just stay here as long as you want and spend time with your dream man as much as you can. Good luck in winning his heart."

Hanare smiled at her younger friend. Their age was far apart but contrary to what people believed, it didn't make them that different from each other or caused any argument between them. In fact, Hanare felt that Temari understand her more than anyone. "Thank you so much Temari."

"That, and you have to treat me parfait when you're back."

**Please read and review. I'm not very satisfied with this chapter. I feel like there's something missing. But it could be just my feelings. Please review and give me advice if you want. Any advice from reviewers is always worth it. I'll try not to make you wait too long for the next update but I can't promise you that.**


	12. Another Encounter with The Movie Crew

**I'm sorry again for the long update. I hope you guys are still with me. Here's the story.**

After the incident during the Jounin Dinner Party, the five Kages started to tighten their guard even more around the villages than it already had. Chunin Exam for that year was cancelled. Someone might use the hustle as a chance to sneak in and assassinate one of the five Kages. They certainly didn't want the same thing as Orochimaru and Oto ninjas' invasion to happen again. While Konoha and the other four villages were reinforcing the guard and protection around the Kages and the villages, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura went out to investigate the place where Sasuke had found the assassins a few months ago. It was near the Land of Wave. They paid a visit to Tazuna and Inari for a short time before going into the forest. The lair was empty but still intact. A cave, with a few rooms in it, hidden in the forest among tall trees. They went in and searched around for any information. The weird thing was they didn't find a kunai, shuriken, senbons, ninja scrolls or anything related to ninjas. Instead, they found armours, guns, grenades and a canon. It was a big question.

"How come they have armour but don't have a kunai? Are they even ninjas?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. I found them outside the cave and when they ran away, I followed them outside of the forest. I never got the chance to investigate their lair. But from the way they fought, they really were ninjas. Though none of them wore head protectors" Sasuke narrated.

Sakura looked around the dimly lighted room, with a lantern as its only source of light. "To me, it seems that this place was used to store weapons rather than as a hide out." She picked up one of the guns and inspected it. "Either way, it's better if we take all these things back to Konoha for investigation."

Naruto looked around. "How do we get all these things with us? One armour is heavy enough for the three of us to lift. And there's a canon here. You want us to carry all these things back to Konoha?"

"Of course not Dobe. With this." Sasuke let out a scroll and unrolled it. Naruto blinked and he smiled sheepishly, scratching his cheek. Of course! Sealing technique.

After they kept all the items they found inside the scroll, they went back to the Land of Wave. They left their things in Tazuna's house before they went into the forest for their search. "Welcome back!" Tsunami greeted them. The family had been very welcoming to the three ninjas and was more than willing to let them stay there for the night. Though they said they were only there for a short time.

"Tsunami-san, where are Tazuna-san and Inari?" Sakura asked.

"They are out working on a project for a new building. Just make yourself at home."

Sasuke gave a small smile. "Thank you. But we're only here for a short time. We have to get back soon to report to Kakashi."

"Already? Inari would want to spend more time with you guys. Especially you Naruto."

Naruto laughed while scratching the back of his head. "Well, we'd like to stay here too but..."

"Well at least stay here for one night. Please? For Inari's sake. He was so excited when he heard you were coming. And Tazuna-san explicitly told us to give you guys the best hospitality. I can't do that if you're leaving so quickly."

Naruto looked at his teammates. "Well, what do you say guys?"

Sakura smiled. "Sure."

"I guess one night wouldn't hurt" Sasuke said, shrugging.

Tsunami smiled at them. "Good, so it's decided! Just relax and have fun." She turned back to the kitchen.

"Is there anything we can help, Tsunami-san?"

"No, that's fine Sakura. Why don't you guys take a walk while I prepare dinner?"

Seeing nothing better to do, the three took Tsunami's advice. "Okay then, we'll be out for a while Tsunami-san!"

"Alright! Just be back before dinner!"

The three ninjas walked out of Tazuna's house and around the Land of Wave. The country had improved greatly since the last time they visited. Though small as it was, it had become a prosperous country and the people relied on shipping, construction, trading and fishery for a living. A crowd, forming a circle around an area caught their attention. They walked closer to the crowd of people and tried to look pass them. Naruto nudged the man in front of him and he turned to look at them. "What happened?" the blonde asked.

"There's a filming of a new film around here. A romance film starring a famous actress" the man answered.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "A filming?"

"That's interesting! Let's move closer so we can see it better" Sakura said as she grabbed Naruto and Sasuke and pulled them into the crowd. They squeezed and jostled around for a while with occasional protests from the people around. Sakura was finally able to get in the front and looked behind her to search for her two teammates. She spotted their hands flailing around above the head of the crowd and with her superhuman strength, took their hands and pulled them out, causing them to fall on their knees. Naruto and Sasuke cursed and swore under their breath which Sakura steadily ignored. Well, at least now they were in the front and could see better. There they saw the film crew walking around doing their jobs. There were many trailers around the field. It seemed that they functioned as rooms during the filming. In the centre of the commotion, they saw a beautiful woman with long black hair and blue eyes, wearing a white summer dress and a straw hat. The three ninjas instantly recognized her.

"Koyuk-!" Naruto began to shout, but stopped just in time when Sasuke and Sakura covered his mouth. Nevertheless, the lady's attention turned to them. Her eyes widened at the sight of the three teenagers.

"Hey Yukie! What are you doing?! Focus on the camera!" a man shouted into a microphone, sitting on a chair behind the camera.

Yukie snapped back and turned her attention back to him. "Sorry director. Let's start the scene again."

"Hey, that's Koyuki-nee-chan. She's the one starring this film" Naruto said in a low whisper, after getting rid of his friends' hands from his mouth.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, it's been a long time since I met her. Hey, maybe we can talk to her after this. Say hi or something."

"How can we talk to her with all these crews around?"

"Gee, seriously Teme? We're ninjas. We can do anything to sneak around. No one will notice. Besides, she must have a break time. I want to talk to her too after a long time not seeing her. What do you think?"

"I'm okay with it. As long as we keep hidden. Don't want to get involved with the scandal of celebrity."

"Gee, you're acting like this is troublesome but you actually want to meet her too right."

"Just want to say hi to her."

**_During the break:_**

Koyuki Kazahana, or as she was right now, Yukie Fujikaze, sat on the stairs of her trailer. The trailer was used as her personal room during the whole filming. She heaved a sigh. They had arrived in the Land of Wave yesterday and started filming today since morning. After the Valuska case was over, she was forced to focus her attention on the filming of her new film. It was the continuation of Icha Icha Tactics 1, Icha Icha Tactics 2. It was tiring, but also fun. She smiled as she watched the crews working diligently. The first part of the film had been a success and all of them were determined to make the second part as successful. The fans were anxiously waiting for the release of this second part. Well, at least she knew one person who would be waiting for this movie to be released. She smiled to herself as she thought about a certain masked ninja. At the thought of him, she remembered about what Sakura said about marriage and blushed brightly. Lately, the media kept asking her if there was someone she had eye for. Of course she's always laying by saying she had no one in mind. She really liked him. She might even love him. But she better kept it to herself for now, lest there was a scandal. The toughest thing about living as both a royalty and a celebrity was that you couldn't freely choose who you wanted to marry. At this, her smile dropped and her face saddened. She shook her head. She had to stop thinking about it for now. Besides, she was busy with ruling a kingdom and acting in movies that she didn't have time to think about love. She didn't even know whether he returned her feelings or not anyway. Somehow, this made her even sadder. Now that she thought about him, she remembered seeing the three children who used to be his students among the crowd during the filming. Naruto had almost shouted her real name before Sasuke and Sakura covered his mouth. Now that she had seen them, she wished they stayed for a while to talk to her. She kind of missed them.

"Psst! Koyuki-nee-chan." She heard a whisper and looked around. "Koyuki-nee-chan, here! Up here!" She looked up and gasped when she saw Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura on top of her trailer in a crouched position. Her shocked face turned into a wide smile. They really had come to talk to her.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura! Long time no see!" she said as the three ninjas jumped down and walked towards her. She gave each of them a hug in turn, which startled them a little. She guessed ninjas never really hugged each other when they met.

"Koyuki-san! It's been a long time since we met" Sakura greeted her, smiling widely.

Naruto gave her a closed-eye smile. "Hey Koyuki-nee-chan! You look great!"

Sasuke nodded at her and gave her a small smile. "Good to see you again."

Koyuki smiled back at them. "Come. Let's enter my trailer before someone sees you." The four entered Koyuki's trailer and looked amazed at the inside. It looked typically like a star dressing room, with big rectangular mirror, vanity table, make up kit, a huge comfortable sofa, a small bed to lie down and rows of different kinds of clothes and costumes. It sure was very extravagant for a trailer. At least in their opinion. "Please, sit wherever you want to." The three ninjas hesitantly took to sit on the sofa which is big enough for the three of them while Koyuki sat on the chair by her vanity table. Sakura, who sat in the middle turned to the actress. "How are your people? If there's still someone who is infected with Valuska just call me."

Koyuki smiled. "Don't worry. They're fine. Thanks to you, no trace of Valuska is found again in our country."

"What about your Kingdom?"

"Katou will take charge of it whenever I'm away from the country."

"Hey, what movie are you filming?" Naruto asked.

"Icha Icha Tactics part 2."

He scrunched his nose. "You're still filming that? What is so good about it anyway? I had watched the first part, thanks to Kakashi-sensei, and I don't understand a thing."

Koyuki chuckled at his reaction. "It's something that only adults can appreciate and understand Naruto. Not a teenager like you. Maybe another ten years." He pouted in return. "What are you three doing here in the Land of Wave? A mission?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Sort of. It's not exactly a mission though. We volunteered to Kakashi to investigate around here. Since it concerns the safety of our teacher and Hokage so..."

"Wait, investigation? Investigation for what? What do you mean by Kakashi's safety? Is he in danger?"

Sakura remembered that she hadn't mention about the five Kages assassination attempt in their previous meeting. The three ninjas took turn in explaining the situation to the actress, from Sasuke's founding until the incident during the party. As they went further into the story, the worry lines on Koyuki's face kept and kept increasing.

"So that's the whole story. Truthfully we are facing a hard time right now" Sasuke said at the end of their explanation. Koyuki looked down, worried. She didn't know he was in danger. Well as a ninja, she knew he faced a lot of danger in his life but still... Just thinking of his death was like a sharp dagger to her heart. She didn't think she could handle it if that happened.

Seeing her worried expression, Sakura tried to calm her. "He's fine Koyuki-san. The last assassination attempt was foiled by one of the ally ninjas. That's why the three of us are here. To find more information about these assassins."

"Yes... I guess" Koyuki said, smiling weakly, still worried. A shout from outside of the trailer startled them.

"Yukie! You're in there?! I want to talk to you about the dialogues for the next scenes!" The door of the trailer was opened and a man in his forties, wearing sunglasses walked in. His eyes narrowed at the three teenagers sitting on the sofa. "Who are you? What are you doing here?! Are you one of those paparazzi looking for any scandal here?!" The ninjas looked a bit startled at the accusation.

"No, Director Makino! Calm down! These guys are not paparazzi. They're the ninjas we hired during the filming of Princess Gale movie. Remember?" The man narrowed his eyes again, studying the three teenagers one by one. His eyes widened in realization.

"Oh yes of course! Long time no see. My, you guys sure have grown, I almost didn't recognize you anymore. Back then, you barely reach Yukie's chin. Now look at how big you are! Ahahaha sorry about that! It's just that lately there are a lot of paparazzi and fanatic fans of Yukie sneaking into the set during the filming." Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura calmed down and let out a huge sigh of relief. "You guys here to visit Yukie?"

"Um yeah! Sort of" Naruto said, scratching his cheek.

"We came to the Land of Wave for a mission and so happened to see Yukie-san during the filming so we thought that we might say hi... If that's okay with you" Sakura said, cautiously.

"Oh, yes, yes. Sure! No problem! Make yourself at home. Thanks to your help back then, Princess Gale was a huge success. You know I might even include you guys in this movie as well. This movie is about ninjas after all. Isn't that good to use a real life ninja..."

"Director..." Koyuki said in a warning tone.

Makino laughed. "By the way, where's the other ninja? The one with the mask. Kakashi wasn't it? I remember him the most out of all the ninjas I've met since he always accompanied Yukie during the previous filming as her bodyguard. But I haven't seen him lately. You don't hire him again Yukie?" he asked her as Koyuki blushed.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura raised their eyebrows at her reaction and smiled teasingly before turning to Makino. "Kakashi-sensei is the Hokage now. He doesn't do missions anymore but stay in the village and monitor the other ninjas" Sakura explained.

"Oh, I see."

"Director!" someone called from outside. A man with round black eyes, wearing a cap backward, ran toward them. When he stopped in front of the trailer, his eyes turned to look at Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. "Hey you guys are the ninjas we hired during the Princess Gale filming!" Well, at least this person remembered them. He smiled at the trio. "Long time no see. You guys have grown."

"People seem to have that kind of comment about us" Sasuke remarked.

Koyuki giggled. "That's because the last time we saw the three of you, you guys were about this tall" she said, raising her hand under her chin.

"What is it Yamazaki?" Director Makino asked his assistant.

"It's Kirigakure. I've contacted them and they refused our request."

Makino sighed and slapped his forehead. "Again?! Now what're we going to do about the next set for the filming!"

Sakura blinked and turned to Koyuki. "What's going on?"

"The first setting of the movie is in a huge harbour. That's why we came here to the Land of Wave since it has the biggest harbour. But the rest of the scenes took place in a ninja village. We had been contacting four of the five great ninja villages but they had refused our request for filming there. Though from the situation you were telling me, I think I understand why they refused."

"Four from five? What's last?" Naruto asked.

Koyuki answered hesitantly. "Konoha."

Suddenly, something clicked inside of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's head. Makino and Yamazaki turned to them. "That's right! You guys are from Konoha right? Oh, please, please! Can we film our movie in your village?"

"Well..."

"Director, that's..."

"If we can't, then this move will have to be cancelled for another year! The media already now about the filming and already advertise it. The fans will be sad and the success rate will go down. Oh please! Please ask your Hokage for permission for us to film there. I can include you guys in the movie if you want."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. "Give us a minute" Sasuke said as the trio walked a little further from them and huddled together in circle, putting their arms around each other's shoulders, like a football team huddling for strategy.

"What do you guys think?" Naruto asked.

"Honestly, with what happened lately, I don't think that's such a good idea. A filming will cause a commotion and an assassin might use it to sneak in unnoticed and target Kakashi again. We cancelled the Chunin Exam for that reason" Sasuke said.

"Well, I guess... But I don't think they will use the same strategy twice, Sasuke. If anything, it would be better to use the commotion to lure them in and capture them while they think that our guard has loosened up."

"Yeah! What Sakura said!"

"You just want to see the filming and maybe get to play in it, right Dobe?"

"What?! No I..."

"Besides, do you think Kakashi will permit them to film in Konoha? In this situation?"

"On the contrary Sasuke, I think he will. He had been very stressed out lately and a watching a filming in Konoha will refresh things from all the tension in the village. Seriously, I haven't seen anyone smile ever since that incident. It's that tense. It's like we're in a war or something. This is good refreshment for all of us."

Naruto chuckled. "Not to mention, when he knows that they are filming the continuation of Icha Icha Tactics, I'm sure he'll agree to it in a beat."

"Besides" Sakura added, a smirk on her face "we are still trying to find him a woman and if I remember, Koyuki-san is one of the candidates. Both of your candidates had been tried. Now it's my candidate's turn."

"Naruto grinned. "Alright! So we'll try to match-make him with her now! This would be fun!"

Sasuke sighed, but then he smirked. "Whatever you say. Though it will be fun indeed."

They nodded and broke the group huddle, walking back to the actress, the director and his assistant, who were waiting for their answer anxiously. "We'll ask Kakashi-sensei about this. Whether he permits you guys or not, it's up to him. Don't worry. We'll take responsibility for this."

They smiled to the ninja trio gratefully. "Thank you very much!"

**_In Konoha, Hokage's office:_**

"Well done kids for another successful mission. You guys have done a great job" Kakashi said after he finished reading the mission report of team Taka, smiling at them.

Karin smiled and blushed lightly. "Thank you Kakashi-sama". Any complement from Kakashi always made her happy. Orochimaru and Sasuke seldom (if ever) complemented her, which was why the complements she often got from Kakashi were very heart-warming. Suigetsu looked bored. He didn't really like watching this thing every day, where Karin would ogle at the Sixth Hokage whenever he complemented her in anything. She looked like a puppy. The white-haired guy swore he could imagine Karin, looking at Kakashi with puppy-dog eyes, wiggling her tail. Stupid girl. Jugo only nodded at Kakashi with a small smile. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!"

Shizune walked into the room, with a scroll in her hand. "Hokage-sama, there is a message from Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura from the Land of Wave."

"What did they say?"

"They said they found some interesting things in enemy's lair. There are nothing related to ninjas, but they found several fire weapons, armours and a canon."

He raised his eyebrow. "Interesting indeed. So these people are gathering weapons to fight ninjas?"

"It is a possibility. They have sent me the weapons inside this scroll."

"Have them checked immediately."

"Yes Sir!"

"Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, well..." Shizune shuffled her feet and fidgeted for a while. "Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura said they meet a film crew, led by Makino Azusagawa. They asked for your permission for Director Makino and his crews to film their movie in Konoha." Kakashi sat up in surprise and team Taka looked at Shizune in shock. "Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura recommended it. They said they'll take charge of it."

Kakashi blinked in surprise. For his students to recommend and even take part in something like this... They must be scheming for something.

"Huh? A movie filming in Konoha?" Suigetsu asked, his eyes lit up. "That sounds fun!"

"No way! What are they thinking, suggesting something like that at a time like this? Someone will use this to sneak in when everyone is focused on the filming and attack Kakashi-sama. They're not thinking about Kakashi-sama's safety" Karin said while fixing her glasses.

"What's filming?" Jugo asked. The others sweatdropped at his comment.

"Oh, that's right. You are imprisoned since you are little, right Jugo?" Kakashi asked and Jugo nodded.

"You'll find out later Jugo-kun" Shizune said.

"What movie are they filming?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly.

Shizune sweatdropped, hesitant whether she should tell him or not since she could already imagined his reaction. "Icha Icha Tactics part 2, starred by Yukie Fujikaze." And there, the bomb shell had been dropped. Kakashi sat there, frozen in shock, his eyes widened. A few seconds passed and the Hokage didn't move an inch.

"Kakashi-sama?" Karin asked worriedly. Kakashi snapped out of his trance and cleared his throat.

"Tell Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura that they are permitted to film here. But those three will be in charge of it and take full responsibility if something happened because of this."

"EEEHHHH?!" Suigetu and Karin shouted in shock while Shizune sighed, knowing that this is what his decision would be. "Alright. I'll inform them right away."


	13. The Movie Crew Arrived

**Sorry for the long update. ****Lately, I'm distracted with other animes, such as Gintama, that I almost forgot about this fanfic. ****Thank you so much for those who reviewed this story while I'm gone. I appreciate all your reviews. Just to inform you, I think from now on, I have to update this story once a month. Well, please read and don't forget to review. Constructive critism is always welcomed.**

**een nihc: thank you for your review. Please give me advice regarding grammar in the future**

There was uproar in Konohagakure that day. The people, both ninjas and civilians were crowding before the big gate. They were waiting for the movie crew led by a famous director, Makino Azusagawa, who would be filming a famous movie in Konoha, Icha Icha Tactics 2, starring a famous actress, Yukie Fujikaze. Gossips and information sure spread fast like wildfire in Konoha. In three days, the whole village already found out about it. Now they looked eagerly at the gate, waiting for the arrival of this movie crew along with three of their ninjas. Everyone was excited for this was the first time there was a filming in Konoha. And not just any film starred by anyone, but a film starred by one of the greatest actresses in movie industry.

"Hey now, move back people! They can't walk through with you guys crowding around here! Make a way!" Izumo shouted as he, along with Kotetsu and the other Chunin herded the people away from the gate and split them to make a way for the crew to walk through.

"Izumo!" his partner called up.

"What?!"

"They're here!" Kotetsu said as the gate started to open slowly. Their eyes all widened in anticipation as a truck came in through the gate, pulling behind it a series of trailers. The truck kept driving around the village as the villagers looked on in awe and wonder. It drove toward Hokage Tower.

In front of the tower, stood the Hokage himself, with rows of ninjas standing behind him, like soldiers on attention. The truck stopped right in front of the head of the village. The first trailer, right behind the truck, opened and five figures walked out, three of them wearing Konoha's head protectors. They walked toward the rows of ninjas and stopped in front of the Hokage. "You guys sure cause a lot of commotion just for this. This better be worth it" he remarked.

Naruto grinned. "What're you talking about? You're the one who gave them permission to film here Kakashi-sensei. We just recommended it."

Kakashi chuckled. "True to that. Well, as you guys promised, you will be in charge of this. I'm just going to sit by and watch."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I knew it."

"Aw, come on. You guys should know that from the minute I approved of this, it's all your responsibility, including of course, if someone go after my neck during this whole thing."

"Okay, okay, we get it" Sakura said, sighing.

"Ah, Kakashi-kun! I mean, um... Kakashi-sama!" Makino walked forward from behind team 7. "It's been a long time. More than a year! You're a Hokage now. I guess I should be more respectful to you now. It's so good to see you again."

Kakashi smiled at the old man. "It's good to see you too Makino-san. Just call me Kakashi like usual. We are old friends after all."

Makino chuckled. "I met your kids back in the Land of Wave, and it's such a surprise. They've grown so much I almost didn't recognize them! And yeah well... I was in a pinch. I needed a new set for my movie and I already asked the other Kages whether I could film in their villages or not but all of them refused. Well, if it's any place then that's fine, but this movie needs to be filmed in a ninja village."

"Yes I know" Kakashi replied. Icha Icha Tactics did take place in a ninja village. The novelist who wrote it was a ninja after all.

"That's why, I just want to say... I'm very very grateful to you! I'm almost giving up this movie! I thought that I have to postpone this filming for next year! Sure it'll still be good but won't be as good as we already advertise it and the fans are already waiting and the success rate will decrease, but anyway... Thank you so much Kakashi-kun! Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Makino said over and over as comical tears ran down his face while shaking Kakashi's hands rapidly, making the Hokage and everyone who watched it sweatdropped.

"Director, please stop it! You're embarrassing us!" Yamazaki, the assistant director said, putting his hand on Makino's shoulder. "Thank you again Hokage-sama for letting us film here in your village" he said and bowed.

"That's okay."

"Yes, thank you" said a feminine voice. Another figure walked out of the front trailer and headed toward them. "I know how serious the situation for you right now and you still permit us to do this." A beautiful woman in her twenties, with long black hair, milky-white skin and bright blue eyes came to them. At the sight of her, the people around them started to cheer and came another uproar. That was who they were most looking forward to see. The famous actress, Yukie Fujikaze. Or Koyuki Kazahana. But as an actress she insisted for people to call her Yukie, hiding her real name and real identity a secret.

Yukie looked around her at the people of Konoha. She had lived in the Land of Fire before going back to the Land of Snow, but she'd never seen its hidden village. This was the first time she came to a ninja village. But it seemed her fame reached even here in Konoha. She could already saw some villagers holding up signs like "WELCOME TO KONOHA YUKIE" or "YUKIE FUJIKAZE WE LOVE YOU" and other similar things. She smiled at her fans. Her attention came back to the people in front of her and she locked eyes with Kakashi. A small, almost unnoticeable blush spread across her face. She was an actress so she was used in masking her emotions in public. But still, she couldn't really hold out her happiness and excitement at finally seeing him again. And she couldn't stop the very wide smile appearing on her face or the loud pounding in her chest when he smiled back at her.

"It's alright. After all, these three little punks here will take responsibility of it so if something happen, I can just punish them."

"Yeah, yeah, we got that Sensei."

"But I have to ask you to put your trailers outside of the village. They take a little too much space here."

"Ah! Of course! We're very sorry about that. It's just that our crews usually travel around in them and without them, we don't have anywhere to sleep" Yamazaki said sheepishly.

"If that's the case we have already prepared rooms for all of you in an inn called Shirotsuki. You can leave your entire luggage here. My men will deliver it there. And don't worry about your trailers. Someone will drive them out and park them in the forest near our ninjas training ground. Perhaps you and your crew want to look around Konoha."

"Yes... yes I do... You sure know this old man well huh Kakashi-kun. We did plan to look around right after we got here."

"Well then, my subordinates and I will show you. You have to know the whole setting for your movie right?"

"My, Kakashi-kun, you're too nice! Thank you" Makino chuckled.

"Thank you so much Kakashi-san!" Yamazaki said with tears running down his eyes.

"Just follow me and my assistant Shizune. We will be showing you around right now" Kakashi said as Shizune stepped in front.

"Um, excuse me..." Everyone turned to the voice which turned out to be Yukie. "I'm sorry director, but I don't feel too good right now. I might have some motion sickness. I guess I can't come with you for this sightseeing. I'd like to go to the inn you mentioned just now" Yukie said regretfully. She did look a little pale and her smile faltered a little.

Kakashi made eye contact with Shizune and then with his students. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura made gestures toward Yukie and nudged Kakashi toward her.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Well then, please allow me to escort you to Shirotsuki."

"E-eh?! E-es-escort me?! You?! Um..." Yukie's blush became brighter and more noticeable. "I-is that... okay with you?"

"That's okay. I will take Yukie-san to the inn. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Shizune will take Makino-san and the others to look around Konoha."

"Okay, then that's settles!" Naruto said out loud.

"Wha...? But..."

"Thank you Kakashi-kun. Please take care of Yukie while we're gone."

"Wait, director..."

"Alright everyone! Come out! We're going for setting inspection!" Makino shouted and one by one, the crews walked out of the trailers and gathered in front of them. As Kakashi suggested, they left their luggage inside the trailers. The ninjas quickly drove them out of the village and toward the forest.

Shizune turned to the movie crew. "Alright everyone, please follow us! We will show you the places around Konoha where you will film your movie!"

"Hey Jii-san, where do you want to go first?" Naruto asked Makino.

"Who're you calling Jii-san?! Well first, I want to see the village as a whole. Do you know a high place where we can see it better?"

"Well then, the top of Hokage monument is the best choice" Sakura said.

Kakashi and Yukie watched Shizune herded the group of people away with the help of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Then, it was just the two of them alone. Together. Yukie tried to calm herself. She felt a little light-headed during the trip and planned to take a rest as soon as they arrived in Konoha. But now, all the dizziness was gone and replaced by the hammering in her heart the queasy feeling in her stomach.

Kakashi turned to look at her. "Are you okay?"

"Uh... Yes I'm okay."

"How do you feel? You said you don't feel too well."

"I'm fine now. I felt a bit dizzy but it stops now." _"It's just that my chest feels like it's about to burst"_ she added in her mind. "But really Kakashi-san, you don't have to..."

"How about taking a break before we go to the inn?"

"What?"

"I know a nice cafe around here."

_"__Eh? What... what does this mean? Why is he doing this?"_

"We can sit there and take a break for a while. It may refresh your mind as well. That is, if you don't mind."

"No! I-I don't mind at all. I mean... yes it may refresh my mind. I think I'm just tired from the travel."

Kakashi smiled at her. "Well then, shall we?" Kakashi led the way to the cafe he mentioned while Yukie carefully examined him, wondering what brought this up. She knew that Kakashi was actually quiet chivalrous and a gentleman but for him to suddenly do this... it seemed out of the blue to her. It's like he's hiding something. And just now, she swore there was a hidden message there when he exchanged glances with his assistant and his three students. As an actress, she could sense when someone was lying, acting or hiding something. They arrived at the cafe and took a seat at one of the booth. After they ordered the food, Yukie looked around the place. This cafe really was nice. It was open-air, with a nice view. The weather was nice at the moment, not too cloudy but not too sunny, and they could clearly see the Hokage monument behind the Hokage Tower from their booth. It almost felt like a date. At this thought, she blushed. Only 15 minutes passed since her arrival in Konoha and she already spent time with Kakashi, just the two of them. This felt weird and too good to be true. She still wondered how things winded up like this. She shook her head and tried to focus her mind at the situation. It's obvious he was hiding something.

"So how do you feel now?" Kakashi asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I feel much better now. Thank you for taking me here. This place is so nice." She looked around the place one more time before looking at the person in front of her, smiling softly at him. "Do you come here often?"

"Not that often actually. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura often arrange for us to meet here because it is close to my office."

"Your office?"

"Yes, there" he pointed at the Hokage Tower "so I can come here quickly after my work is done."

"It seems that your job takes most of your time. The four of you don't seem to have time to spend with each other that much anymore. Sakura told me about it."

"Yes, I guess."

"It must be hard," he looked up at her "I mean... being Hokage and lead the village and the ninjas, that is."

"Well, it's tiring and troublesome but as of now, there's no one better for this position than me. Naruto comes close but he still has so much to learn. But I think it won't be long before I can give my seat to him. And despite all of it, I really do care for this village and the ninjas so I will try my best." He smiled at her. "What about you Yukie-san? Being an actress that works actively in movie industry while being a queen who leads a country must be even more tiring and troublesome than my job right now."

"You know, you can call me Koyuki now. There's no one here to hear us. We're alone" she said and couldn't stop her heart beat and the small blush appearing on her cheeks as she said the last part.

He chuckled. Well, they were old acquaintances and they had talked about this before. She insisted for him to call her Yukie when she was being Yukie Fujikaze and worked as an actress. But in private, she wanted him to call her by her real name, Koyuki. "Well then Koyuki, do you find your job as hard as I do?"

"To be honest, yes. Sometimes, it's hard to manage my schedule for both activities. Back when I was preparing for my role in this movie, an epidemic happened in my country caused by Valuska and I had to go back quickly, leaving Makino-san and the others behind. Now that the Valuska problem is over, I have to focus back to the filming. I spend the day working and the night arranging my schedule." She sighed a little.

"Don't you have a manager?"

"No, I'd like to manage my time by myself... Besides, I don't think I could ever find a replacement for Sandayu."

Kakashi blinked and sympathize with her. He could understand her feelings. "Back then I spent my whole life outside of the Land of Snow and I thought I already forgot about all of the things that happened there. When I came back, even as a queen, I didn't know and recognize most of the people there."

"Well, it had been ten years since you were there, and you were only nine when you ran away from the country."

She smiled a bit sadly at him. "So you remember." Of course he did. He was the one who saved her during that pitiful day. "It's thanks to you that I survived to even come back to my country and gain the throne."

"It's not just me" he said, while looking sideway at the passer-by who walked pass the cafe. Both of them fully aware of the stares and the whispers they got from the people around them, whether from inside or outside the cafe. Of course. Seeing their Hokage sitting and talking with the movie star in a cafe made everyone wondering and guessing of what's happening between them. But neither Kakashi nor Koyuki paid them any heed. "There are your father, Sandayu, and of course Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Even Makino-san and the others helped you along the way to get you to be who you are today."

"Of course. They all have been a big help to me and I'm really grateful to all of them as well." _"It's just that you are a bit special to me."_

"So I guess your work is even harder than mine."

"Oh yes. I was so busy that I feel like I'm a mess sometimes. There's just a lot to think about. Royal meetings, speeches, interviews, photo shots, shootings. I'm surprised that my hair hasn't fallen out and there are no black bags under my eyes." She laughed a little.

"Yes, you look as beautiful as ever even with the stress." Though he was joking a little when he said that, he was telling the truth. She did look beautiful. She must take care of her appearance seriously. But considering her job as a queen and an actress, he knew that she had to look presentable at any time. Because of that, she needed to pay attention to her appearance more than most people and hid every little sign of exhaustion she had with makeup. But in his opinion, she still looked fresh and beautiful. Even without the makeup she usually put on. Like now for example. Her face still looked fair even without face powder, her lips were still pink even without lipstick, and her eyes still looked big and attractive even without eye-shadow or eye-liner. She blushed deep red this time.

"U-um... T-thank you Kakashi-san." She looked away from him to the inside of the cafe, anywhere but at the man in front of her. And then she was reminded about something that had been nagging her for a while. "Kakashi-san?"

"Hmm?"

"I know that you take me to this cafe to refresh my mind, but if I remember, I asked you to take me to the inn so I can rest. May I ask you why you brought me here instead?" She slowly looked back at him with a questioning look. "Surely, there is something that you didn't tell us back then. Am I right?"

Kakashi blinked at her and smirked a little. This young woman sure was sharp. He knew he couldn't really hide it from her. "I couldn't tell the truth to Makino-san and the others. But I don't really like lying to you either, so I will only tell you the truth. Please keep this a secret from the rest of the crew."

She nodded and leaned a bit closer toward him. He closed his eyes. "First, I'm sorry for the secrecy but we have no choice. As you already know, we are in a... critical condition right now when an attack from a group of assassin can come in at any time."

"Yes. I heard that they are targeting you and the other Kages" she said worriedly.

"That's right. I don't really worry about myself, but the others... not so much. They accepted my decision to let you guys in, but they're still suspicious. The reason we offered to take your trailers outside was to check up on the inside and found out if there are any intruders hiding in it. Your trailers are many and they are big. Someone skilled enough can sneak up inside and hide without you realizing it. I'm sure that Naruto and Sasuke had already checked it all up since they were travelling here with you. Naruto can sense evil intentions with Kyuubi chakra and Sasuke can detect intruders with his rinnegan but it's just for precaution."

"Let me guess the rest then. The reason you told us to leave our luggage and offered to bring them to the inn was so you can check it too?" she asked carefully.

"Yes. My men are probably checking them right now, before they bring your luggage to the inn."

"So the reason you take me here is to distract me and hold me up long enough until your subordinates finish checking our entire luggage?"

He sighed and scratched his head. "To put it that way, yes. But since you already know, it's not the case anymore. I'm sorry for hiding this from you guys but it is just for safety. We won't do anything to your trailer or your luggage. And if you're worried about people looking at your things, the women's luggage is checked by Kunoichis."

"No, that's fine. I understand." She was aware of the seriousness of the situation from Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's story. She was even surprised when the ninjas welcomed them to their village just like that without any suspicion on their part. But now, she knew that they were still on high alert. "But say Kakashi-san, if the situation is this serious, why did you permit us to film here?"

"Well, one reason was because of the tense situation going on in the village right now. The atmosphere is so heavy and the air is so thick you can even cut through it with a knife. This will refresh everyone's mind a bit from the problem, right." He grinned and she giggled a little. "And another reason is that this is a good opportunity to make those assassins careless. With the filming here we can create a fake opening for them to come in almost undetected with all the commotion here so they can attack when they think that we've let our guard down. I can be the bait and if all goes well, we can capture them and get to the bottom of this problem."

He said the last part so nonchalantly but it struck something in her heart. He talked as if he didn't care even a little about his own safety. His own life. And it greatly worried her. "Please don't say something like that Kakashi-san!" she said, her voice raised a little.

"Huh?"

"You talked about your life and safety so lightly. You said you want to be the bait to lure those assassins out but what if you really die during that time? What will happen to Konohagakure and its ninjas? You said it yourself that at this time, there's no one who can be Hokage other than you. You also said that you don't really worried about yourself but your subordinates do. So please worry and care about your life a little. They need you and they care for you. That's why they go through this much to keep you safe. Don't ever think about your life as insignificant."

Kakashi stared at the woman sitting in front of him, shocked at her impassioned speech. In the middle of her talking, she had unconsciously leaned toward him and almost got up from her seat. Their faces were inches from each other now. This was the first time he saw the queen got all emotional. About him nonetheless. But still, he felt a warm feeling surged through his body at her concern. He smiled at her. "I guess you're right."

Realizing what she had done, she leaned back and sat back on her seat, blushing madly. "I-I-I'm sorry... I went too far and..."

"No that's fine. After all you're right." She looked up at him with face still red. He looked down forlornly at his hands on the table with a sad smile. "There were many times that I wanted to die. But people seemed to die for me instead. I guess it's because I care less about my own life that they just have to compensate it with their own."

Suddenly it all became quiet between them. Koyuki could feel the heavy atmosphere around them. She tried to say something that could distract him from the sad thoughts. And something came to her mind. "Ah, by the way Kakashi-san, you said that you allow us to film here to lighten the mood in Konoha as well as to lure those assassins here. But I guess the main reason you allow us is because you just want to see us filming Icha Icha Tactics right?" He looked up. "After all, you are a big fan of Icha Icha series" she said teasingly.

Now it was Kakashi's turn to blush a little. It was hidden by his mask but she could see a tint of red. "N-no that's... um..."

She giggled at his attempt to deny it. He cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed. "That, was... one part of the reason I admit... But that's not the main reason-"

Koyuki's giggle became small laughter. Some things about him just never changed. The heavy atmosphere changed to light-hearted one and she was glad. She was happy to finally talk to him again after more than a year not being able to see him. That's because, she couldn't hire him as her bodyguard again after he became Hokage.

Kakashi sighed for the umpteenth time that day, still blushing a little, but smiled nonetheless. Koyuki's laughter subsided. "It's been a while since I talked to you like this" she said as she wiped the tears on her eyes.

"Yes. The last time we met was about two years ago when you hired me to guard you during your meeting with the Land of Tea's Daimyou. Now that I think about it, you never hired any ninja from Konoha again since then. Why?"

She fidgeted a little and looked down to hide the blush that formed on her cheeks. She only ever hired him as her bodyguard and not any other ninjas. The time she stopped hiring him was when he became Hokage.

"Did you perhaps hire ninjas from other villages? Maybe even Yukigakure in the Land of Snow?"

"No, I never I hired any ninjas from other countries, especially not Yukigakure. I... have a bad feeling about them." Kakashi understood what she meant. Her uncle Doto hired Yukigakure ninjas to carry out his coup d'état against her father. She must still have some bad memories and a feeling of grudge against them. "Yuki ninjas had fled after Doto was defeated and no one knows where they are right now. Yukigakure has become an empty area where no one lives. Besides, ever since that day I don't really trust ninjas. Yuki ninjas in particular. My perspective of them changed when I met you, Naruto and the others. You guys are the only ninjas I can really trust. And... I don't know if I can trust my safety to anybody."

Kakashi's eyes softened. "Koyuki, ninjas change depending on the people who hire them. Just like those Yuki ninjas that were hired by your uncle to kill you and your father, and we, Konoha ninjas that were hired by your father and Sandayu to protect you. We can change side if the person who hires us changes. Even Konoha constantly gets requests for assassination. But we always check first who we have to kill and for what reason. And I was one of those people they assigned to kill." Koyuki went quiet. "Not all ninjas are bad... Am I bad?"

"No! You saved me when I was little. And you and your team saved me again ten years after. You, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are different. Even if you guys did it just for the sake of missions... I'm still grateful to all of you."

He smiled at her knowingly and she smiled back. "Ah look, our orders have arrived. Let's eat, and then I'll take you to Shirotsuki. I'm sure they're already finish checking you luggage by now and are moving them to the inn." They started to eat in a comfortable silence. During the time, Koyuki always tried to sneak a look at Kakashi to at least see a glimpse of his face, but every time she turned back from her food, he always already had his mask on. She wondered at his speed in eating. He finished his food long before her. "So what are you going to do starting tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Well, we'll be starting dancing and singing rehearsals. The director is still thinking about recruiting Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and the other ninjas to participate in the movie since it will be even better to use real life ninjas." She chuckled. "And in three days, we are doing photo shots."

"Photo shots?"

"Yes. For the movie premiere. After all, this whole village will be the main setting for this movie. There are also interviews and meeting with the fans at that day. Is that okay?"

"I see. That's okay I guess."

She fidgeted in her seat. "Will you... will you... and Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura that is... come to see me during that time? It will be more relaxing for me if I have my friends around" she asked hesitantly. She really wanted to take this opportunity to spend time with her old ninja friends. Especially Kakashi.

Kakashi eye-smiled. "Of course."


	14. Meet Me at The Backstage

Kakashi was working on some documents in his office that morning. He was in a good mood today (which was rare, considering how much he worked lately) and actually enjoying the tranquillity of the morning when suddenly...

The door to Hokage's office was opened rudely without being knocked. "Yo Kakashi! Such a lovely morning isn't it?!"

His tranquillity was shattered by Gai's loud voice. He sighed. It really never lasted long whenever he was around the green-clad ninja. Eventhough Gai was one of his right-hand-men other than Yamato and Iruka, he hoped his friend wasn't too vigorous at this age. Especially since he's not as strong as before after the end of the war.

"What is it Gai?" Gai walked into the room, followed by Anko, Genma, and Ebisu. At this, Kakashi blinked. Seeing so many of his friends crowding around here could only mean one thing.

"We're gonna do another blind date. You promised to join us this time, remember." Just as he thought.

"I can't. Too much work. Maybe later."

Genma frowned. "This is the fourth blind date that you refused you know. When are you going to go out and find a woman?"

"That's right Kakashi! You're already 32. You need to get laid fast before you pass your prime time" Anko added.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "Right, and as far as I know, you two have already had someone. Want me to tell Yamato and Yugao about this?"

Both Anko and Genma flinched. While Anko had went out with Yamato, Genma hooked up with Yugao just recently. The two ANBUs were away on a mission right now.

"Ahahaha... come on now Kakashi. Don't be too serious. It's not like I'm cheating on Yama-chan."

"Right. Anko and I only join because we are short on people. Please don't tell Yugao about this."

"Uh-huh..." Kakashi said sarcastically.

"But they're right you know Kakashi. You need to find yourself a woman and settle down soon" Ebisu said.

"Why is it that everyone wants me get married lately?" he asked in exasperation.

"Maybe because you're already at that age?" Gai said.

"Besides, I'm not the only one who is single right now. You haven't gotten a woman too. And Ebisu and Ibiki-"

"Don't remind me" Ebisu said, pouting.

"Which is why we're doing this! Come on Kakashi! It'll be fun, I assure you. There'll be many pretty women there and..."

"Look Gai, as much as I want to join you, I have so much work to do." Gai pouted.

"Last time I asked you to do this you also said you'd come next time. You've promised."

"Gai I know I've promised you but I really don't have time right now. Besides, you're not the only one whom I broke a promise with. I think I have to cancel my plan with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura tomorrow if I can't finish all this paper work today." _"They're going to be very disappointed but what can I do?"_

"What are you planning to do with them tomorrow?" Genma asked curiously.

"I promised I'd come with them to the Photo Shoots for the Movie premiere." _"And I also promised Koyuki that I'd come. Great, now I break promise with four people. They're going to be angry."_

"Ah, that's right Kakashi!" Anko said, a twinkle in her eyes. "I heard that you know Yukie Fujikaze. Some people saw you two sitting in a cafe together."

Kakashi looked at her, disinterested and focused back to the paper in his hands. "We are sort of old acquaintances. I often worked for her as her bodyguard back in the days."

Anko's teasing smirk still didn't vanish. "Riiight... Anyway, since you know her, mind doing me a favour?"

"What favour?" he asked without looking away from the documents.

"You see, I happened to be a huge fan of her. I also want to come to this photo shoots tomorrow, but I have work to do. It's actually not just a mere photo shoots. I heard that you can get the actors or the actresses' autograph or even shake hands with the cast but I can't come. Since you know her, maybe you can at least ask her, or ask one of those three students of yours for her autograph for me? Please?"

Kakashi stopped and looked up at them. "Ah that's right! Now that you mention it, I want one too!" Ebisu said.

"Me too."

"And me!"

Now Gai and Genma were interested in this too. Kakashi was about to protest when Gai added "That's the least you can do after breaking your promise with us." Genma, Anko and Ebisu pouted along with him, as if to add an effect, and to remind him that he had broken his promise with them thrice already.

The sixth Hokage frowned at her friend's words. "It's not like I want to" he mumbled. "Alright, alright! I'll get it somehow, one for each of you. Now go. My beautiful morning is ruined thanks to you. Shoo, shoo."

"Alright, we're leaving now."

"Have a nice day Kakashi."

"Remember your promise."

"One autograph for each of us 'kay."

"Yeah, yeah. Now go.

And then the room was once again empty except for the Hokage himself. He sighed and leaned on his chair, enjoying his solitude once again. There were reports, newly sent from the other four villages about their search regarding these assassins but as far as he had read, there were not much of development. Where were those people hiding? Then again, he hadn't finished reading all the reports. He thought about it. If he finished reading all these documents in time, he could at least catch on the last hour of tomorrow's event. Maybe he could meet Koyuki and asked for her autograph and he wouldn't completely break his promise.

**_At the same time, in another place:_**

The movie crew was crowding inside Konoha's theatre building. They were dancing around in gym clothes, following the moves of the choreographer on the stage in the middle hall.

"Why does a movie crew have to do dance rehearsal? All they have to do is acting and shooting for a movie" Naruto asked, confused.

"So their bodies will stay fit and healthy of course. Especially the actors and actresses. They have to keep their bodies in good shape" Sakura answered.

"You think only ninjas who do exercise dobe?" Sasuke said, half taunting his blonde friend.

Naruto was about to retort when Sakura said "Besides, for actors and actresses who have to do fighting scenes, dance rehearsal is good to exercise their agility. Like Koy-Yukie-san for example. She played as Princess Fuun before and her role required a lot of acrobatic moves so she had to rehears a lot to be able to play it."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "I see. But not everybody here takes part in this rehearsal."

"Huh? Who doesn't?"

"There" he pointed to director Makino, who sat on his usual chair while shouting at the dancing crew.

"That's it! Keep going!" The old man turned to the trio, finally noticing their presence. "Ah, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura my kids! You've arrived. That's it folks! We end it for now! 10 minutes rest! Later we'll continue this again for another 2 hours." They stopped dancing and collapsed on the floor, sighing in exhaustion. Some of them even grumbled (silently) that the director didn't even do anything other than giving orders (Makino: Of course! I'm the director!).

"Do you bring them here?" Makino asked eagerly.

"Of course Jii-san!" Naruto said, grinning. The trio of Team seven walked into the hall, followed by twelve other ninjas who were about their age.

"We bring our friends here Makino-san, just as we promised" Sakura said, stepping aside so the old man could see them.

"You forced us into this. Geez so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Don't say that Shikamaru. It'll be fun. I heard we can get free food if we participate in this" Chouji said while munching his snack.

"I'll get to be in a movie! Isn't it great Sai?" Ino squealed.

"Yes it is. I don't know there are people who are paid for acting in front of others and faking their emotions" Sai answered with a comically serious expression.

"Yeah! I'm so fired up!" Lee shouted.

"Geez, calm down Lee. Not all of us will be chosen to play in this movie. Don't get all excited yet" Tenten said, reprimanding her sole teammate.

"Oh yeah! A movie! Isn't it exciting Akamaru?" Kiba asked his ninja dog. The dog answered him with a bark.

"I just come here because Naruto said it's an important mission" Shino said flatly.

"I never take part in something like this. I'm still a little shy in talking in public. But I'll try my best" Hinata said sincerely with a shy smile.

"Wow! So we really get to participate in the shooting?" Suigetsu looked at the crew who were busy talking to each other.

"So this is called dancing rehearsal. Then what is a shooting? Is it part of a filming to make what these people call a movie?" Jugo asked curiously.

"So you really don't know what filming is huh?" Karin said, sweatdropping while fixing her glasses.

Makino observed each of the teens one by one. He turned to the three main ninjas. "You guys sure have a lot of unique friends. Seeing all of them one by one, I just want to include them all into my movie. If I can add more casts that is." Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura chuckled.

"Well, you asked us to bring as many ninjas who we deem can act in this movie so... here they are."

"Yes, yes. I thank you." Makino walked up toward the other twelve ninjas. "Can you dance?"

They all blinked. "Dance?" Tenten asked unsurely.

"Yes, dance. The first exercise is dancing. I haven't decided on you guys so right now, you better just join the crew in dancing rehearsal first. Now go!"

The teenagers looked quizzically at the three who brought them here. "Just do as he said for now" Sasuke said. They all shrugged and walked up to the stage to join the crew, who clearly surprised and a little intimidated seeing so many ninjas suddenly appearing. Meanwhile, one of the crew was walking toward Makino and team seven.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, good morning!" Yukie greeted them cheerily, while wiping the sweat on her face with the towel on her shoulders.

"Good morning Yukie-san" Sakura greeted back, followed with a "Yo!" from Naruto and "Hi" from Sasuke.

"Are they your friends?" the actress asked, indicating the twelve ninjas who made themselves comfortable among the crew. Sakura chuckled.

"Yes. Makino-san asked us to bring ninjas that we consider good in participating in this movie. The other ninjas are older and have more work and jobs to do and the rest are too young to play in this kind of movie, so we figured we should just bring our peers."

"I see. They seem nice though" Yukie said, smiling.

"By the way, we want to tell you that Kakashi may not come tomorrow to the Photo shoots. He has a lot to do with newly arrived reports from the other villages he has to check" Sasuke informed.

"Oh? Is that so? That's too bad." Yukie looked down in disappointment and the trio frowned. _"Yeah. And our plan to make them get closer to each other is ruined too."_

"But Kakashi-sensei said he'll try to make it before the end of it. He'll work as fast as he can" Naruto said.

"Yeah... I guess..." Yukie knew she didn't have to feel so disappointed about him not coming to this event. After all, she would stay in Konoha for a long while and there were other chances she could meet him again. But then again, with both him and her being busy, she didn't know if they could meet that often.

**_The next day:_**

Kakashi sighed and stretched his body. It's already 3 in the afternoon and the event was still going he guessed. It was going to be spectacular (according to Yamazaki, the assistant director). Other than Photo shoots, there would be interviews with the media and meeting with the fans. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had gone there without him. The ninjas were given special privilege by Makino-san to come and join the main program for free. Kakashi was given the same privilege too, if he could come that is. He looked at his mountain of documents and found it was already half the height it was before. Just a little bit more and he might have a chance to go there.

**_In Konoha's theather building:_**

The event was still going. There were a lot of people there in the building, including the crew, the cast, the producer, and some reporters. Most of the fans were already long gone and some of them who were still insisted on staying were forced to wait outside. Koyuki, or as she was called at that time, Yukie, was tired but having fun. She got to meet her fans in Konoha, taking photos with them, shaking their hands and giving them her autographs. Some of them were a bit wild of course, but she was used to it. Being a star you had to prepare yourself to face something like a crazy or fanatic fan. Though there was this particular guy who looked at her creepily from a distance. Back then, he said he wanted to shake her hand and when she extended her hand to him, he grabbed it and kissed it hungrily. He then tugged her hand and almost hugged her, before the guards separated her from him. She shuddered at the memory. It made her very uncomfortable. But fans like that had never really bothered her as her guards usually protected her so they never had a chance to come closer. As the queen of the Land of Spring (though not many people knew this fact and she would never let the media find out), she brought the guards from her kingdom everywhere. The army of her country had complete armour and weapons as unlike the Land of Fire that prioritized ninjutsu for their military power, the Land of Spring prioritized technology and science. Even the ninjas there used technology in fighting.

Yukie took a glass of juice from a waiter and sat at one of the tables in the room. She let out a long sigh. She spotted Sasuke, talking with Sai and Shikamaru near the balcony, found Sakura, sitting together in one of the tables with Ino and chatting with her, and looked at Naruto, who was gobbling up all the food he could in the food table with Chouji, Kiba, Akamaru and Suigetsu. This actually surprised her a little. The three were usually together and inseparable. But she guessed even they needed to interact with their other friends sometimes.

Unlike the other fans, the ninjas were allowed to come into the building as according to Makino-san, they participated in the making of this movie. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had introduced her to their friends and she was welcomed with warm smiles. After the photo session was over and the building was closed for fans, she had left the crew and the reporters to join them at their table with a reasoning that she wanted to get to know her potential co-stars. Director Makino hadn't decided their roles yet but he was determined to keep all of them in this movie (Makino: Of course I do! There's no way I let the chance of having real life ninjas playing in this movie!). They were nice, fun to be with, and unique in many ways. Shikamaru was smart but lazy. Chouji was friendly and loved to eat but for some reason, hated being called fat. Ino was playful, a bit flirty, but also nice. Sai was an interesting fellow; he smiled a lot but his sharp comments sometimes contradicted it, like he was still learning about his emotions. Lee was cheerful and energetic. Tenten was nice, down-to-earth and snarky, especially towards Lee. Kiba was a bit arrogant towards his friends but he clearly cared for them, especially for his dog (he insisted to include Akamaru in every conversation they had). Shino was quiet most of the time and still a mystery to her. Hinata, Naruto's girlfriend, was gentle, calm, a bit shy and very kind. Suigetsu was a bit arrogant, much like Kiba but also different; he's also playful and he fought with his red-headed teammate quiet often. Karin was strict, snarky (especially toward Suigetsu) and might be, what people usually call, a tsundere. Jugo was also an interesting case, much like Sai; he was somewhat naive and innocent about some things in the world (like he didn't even know what a filming was) but at the same time, there was wisdom beyond his years that she could see in him. What interesting people indeed. She went to this kind of event very often and she usually got bored in the middle of it. But she never got bored spending time with these ninjas. Life with them would never be boring.

_"__I wish I could stay here with them longer. In this village..."_

All these ninjas were interesting, but there was one particular ninja who had caught her interest and attention long ago. In her opinion, he was the most interesting of all. He could be friendly, easygoing and lazy one minute, and serious and strict the next. And then, there was his choice of literature (and he read it in public nonetheless). But the most intriguing part about him was his face, which he always covered with a mask. Why did he hide it? How did his face look like? It always confused her but kept her interested in him. In a few times she spent with him during his time as her bodyguard, he took his job very seriously and kept almost everything to himself, never letting anyone knew about him. But she wanted to know. She wanted to get to know him. She wanted to feel close to him. She never felt like this for anyone before.

_"__I wonder if he could make it."_ But she doubted it. The event would end in another one and half an hour. She was disappointed, but understood his situation.

"Yukie-nee-chan!" She snapped out of her thoughts and saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walking toward her. They were back together again. She was grateful that Naruto remembered not to call her Koyuki at a place like this, where reporters were everywhere and could easily hear them.

"Hey guys! Do you enjoy today?"

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned.

"I guess." Sasuke nodded.

"It is quiet enjoyable." Sakura smiled.

"I'm glad."

"By the way Yukie-nee-chan, I heard that Kakashi-sensei would come. May be in a few minutes."

"Eh?" Her heart skipped a beat. "R-really?"

"Yes, but he said, he just wanted to stop by and greet you since you know, the event is almost over" Sakura said while looking at the clock. "Also, he wants to ask you a favour."

"A favour?"

"And he asked whether he could meet you at the backstage for a few minutes."

"Eeh! J-just me?!"

"Yes, just you. He just wants to stop by, say hi and ask something from you. Since the event is almost over, he probably doesn't want to come officially as a Hokage because it's just... soo late. He just wants to see you. Or that's what he said. He will come in a few minutes and he wants to meet you at the backstage. He said he wants to meet you not as a Hokage, but as your friend" Sasuke explained.

Her heart was hammering in her chest. He wanted to meet her? He wanted to meet just her? At the backstage? And they said he had a favour to ask. W-what is it? Without her realizing, her face had turned red. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked at her and smirked.

"Well, we just come to tell you that. See you later Yukie-san." With that, the three ninjas walked away with triumphant smiles.

Yukie tried to calm her erratic heart beat and walked to one of her guards. "Is there anything you need Yukie-sama?"

"No, just... please tell the others to lower your guards and opened the backdoor to my dressing room. One of my friends will come to see me and we'll meet at the backstage."

The guard nodded and walked away to tell the others. Koyuki put her hands on her chest and couldn't stop the blush or the wide smile on her face. Unknown to her or the guards, a figure was looking at her from one of the windows in the building with lustful eyes.

**_With Kakashi:_**

Kakashi looked at Konoha's theatre building where the event was held. There were not as many people because it was almost over. The fans were already gone. He had no intention to come officially as the Hokage. It was just sooo late. That's why he preferred to talk at the backstage. He just wanted to ask for autographs anyway. He even took off the standard red and white Hokage uniform he usually wore and went just with his usual black pants and grey chest guard. He was just going to greet Koyuki and then asked for her autographs for Gai and the others. He had told his students to tell her that so she wouldn't be surprised when he showed up. He was about to walk around the building when he saw someone walking toward the same direction.

**_In the dressing room: _**

Koyuki sat at her vanity table and looked at her face in the mirror. She knew it was stupid for her to check on her appearance just because Kakashi was about to come but she couldn't help but being nervous. Suddenly, the door to her dressing room was opened without being knocked. She turned around to see a man standing there, staring at her. She's startled and got up quickly. It was that man. The fan who was staring at her creepily and tried to hug her back then.

"Yukie... It's Yukie Fujikaze..."

How? How could this man get in here? Suddenly she remembered. She did ask her guards to keep away from the backstage as she wanted to talk with Kakashi in private. And this man had used that chance to slip into the building unnoticed.

"I-I'm sorry Sir, but this is my room. So I must I ask you to leave immediat-"

"You are even more beautiful when I look at you closely" he slurred. The man leered at her and she gulped. "You are beautiful... You are beautiful and I love you so much. I fell in love with you ever since I saw you in that movie as Princess Fuun. I have to have you..." She widened her eyes in horror. "Yukie-san!"

The man ran to Koyuki and she dodged him. He hit the vanity table and she used this chance to run to the door and locked it from outside. She let out a sigh of relief, but jumped when she heard the door being pushed violently form inside. She was ready to run away when the door went flying from its hinges and the man fell out the door and caught her in his arms. They fell to the floor with him on top of her. "Yukie-san... you are mine..." he sneered. She was about to scream when someone caught the man by his collar. Her heart jumped when she heard a familiar baritone voice.

"You know, it is not a very good way in treating a lady."

Suddenly, the man was thrown away from her and to the other side of the room where he hit the wall. She looked up at Kakashi, who had a rare seriousness in his eyes. He extended his hand to her. "Are you okay?" She looked at him in a mix of happiness and relief. She took his hand and he helped her get up.

"_You..._" The man got up and ran to them. Kakashi pulled Koyuki behind him. "Just who are you to Yukie-san?!" The Hokage easily knocked him with a fist to his jaw and he fell sprawled on the floor. Kakashi crouched beside the man and locked his eyes with his.

"A friend" he answered. His usually half-lidded eyes turned sharp at the moment. The unnamed man shuddered at the chilly gaze the head of the village gave him. "Don't you ever come to her again if you don't want to face me."

"I-I won't! I promise." The man scrambled to his feet and then bowed deeply to them. "I'm sorry!" Then he ran away just like that.

Kakashi turned to Koyuki. "I think you should tighten your guard too. It seems that I'm not the only one who is targeted here." Koyuki smiled a little and to his surprise, hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest guard.

"Thank you for saving me, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi smiled and patted her shoulder. "No problem. I used to be your body guard remember?" She smiled. "Where are your guards anyway? Aren't they supposed to be here?"

"I asked them to keep away for a while. I want to talk to you in private."

"Ah, that's right. Naruto and the others told you right?"

"Yes."

He put his hands on her shoulders. "You can let go of me now."

She blinked and after realizing what she was doing, jumped away from him with a red face. "I-I'm sorry, I-"

"That's okay." He chuckled.

"A-anyway... Sakura said you have a favour to ask... What is it?" she asked, while avoiding his eyes.

"Hmm? Oh yes. Well, this is embarrassing but, can I get your autographs?"

"My autographs?"

"Yes. You know, I kind of broke a promise with my friends and they asked me to get your autographs for them as compensation. They are a big fan of yours. So... can I?" he asked while taking out a note book and a pen from his pocket.

She giggled. "Of course." She took the notebook and the pen, flicking the pages. "What are your friends' names?"

"Gai, Genma, Anko and Ebisu. Can you write one for each of them?"

"Sure." She started to write down as he watched her.

"So, how's the event?"

"Oh, it's fun. I wish you were there though."

"I'm sorry. I know that I promised to come. I tried to make it but..."

"It's alright. I know how busy you are. Believe me, I understand how it feels like to be in your shoes, more than you know." Kakashi blinked at her. "After all, I'm also busy with my job and I'm usually forced to cancel an appointment or break a promise with someone when work starts to call."

"I guess you really are busier than me. I mean with a carrier as an actress and a country to manage, you have a lot of work and responsibilities. Have you ever... you know... feel exhausted and just want to stop and run away?"

"Yes... many times actually when the stress got to me. But..." She stopped writing for a while and looked at him seriously. "I have to do it. I don't want to be selfish and I don't want to disappoint anyone, especially myself. I love my people and I love my fans, no matter how wild they are. Being an actress and a queen, my life is constantly in danger as there are not only people who like me, but people who hate me as well. But I won't give up. There are times that I'm exhausted and just want to stop. But then I think about the people who need me and I get back up. No matter how hard and tiring my job is, I will continue. Because I love those people who have pushed me to be who I am right now."

Kakashi looked at the young woman with a new admiration. Their situations were actually pretty similar, but she handled it with such determination that it made him feels a bit embarrassed with the way he was all this time. He complained about his work a lot, but his work was nothing compared to hers. She was younger than him, with even more work to do than him, but she never complained about her duties and endured it wholeheartedly. What a strong woman.

She finished writing the autograph and handed the notebook to him. "There you go. One for each of them."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." They smiled at each other.

"You should ask your guards to come back, in case that man comes back. I think I scared him already, but we never know."

"I guess. It's just that it's rare for me to have a private moment with someone with them all around me."

"Are all you fans like that?"

"Not all of them. Just some. They never got close to me before. He could slip in this time because the guards are not around."

"It will not be that much of a trouble if you have a boyfriend you know." She blushed. "And maybe, if you're married, some of them will give up on chasing you crazily like that." Her heart beat faster. "Now that I think about it, I heard many rumours about you with various people. But it seems that none of them were true." The butterflies in her stomach were churning. "Haven't found the right one yet?"

"I want to be with you."

"I see, so that's..." He stopped after he registered what she said. "What?" he asked, unsure if he had heard right.

"I want to be with you Kakashi-san. I..." She looked up at him, with all seriousness. "I love you." There, she finally said it. Kakashi blinked, then he felt his jaw dropped.

"Uh..."

"I love you Kakashi-san. I always have all this time. You may think that I'm kidding but this is true. I really, really love you. Why do you think I only asked for you to guard me whenever I requested a ninja from Konoha? Why do you think I stopped requesting after you became Hokage? That's because I want to be with you. I want to get close to you. And if I can... I want to get to know you better. I want to know about you."

Kakashi stared at her wide-eyed. The silence stretched on between them. "Koyuki..." He tried to say something but couldn't come up with anything. "I..."

"Koyuki-nee-chan!" Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the back door. "It's time for the closing of... Oh, hi Kakashi-sensei! You're here!"

"You're so late!" Sakura said, frowning.

"At least he's coming" Sasuke added. He then looked at his former teacher, who was for some reason, stuck speechless, then to Koyuki, who looked down at her feet as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, with a face as red as a tomato. "Um... are we interrupting something?"

Naruto and Sakura looked at him, and then at the other two. Their eyes widened, as if finally realizing something.

Koyuki snapped out of her trance and stuttered. "What?! No! No you're not! We're just... urm..."

"I was just about to leave" Kakashi said suddenly, making the other four people looked at him.

"What?! So quickly?"

"Sensei, aren't you going to at least see the closing ceremony?"

"No Sakura. I think I'll go home and rest. This is a long day for me. Have fun you guys." He then looked at Koyuki, who was flustered under his gaze.

"Um... uh..." She fidgeted, looking at anywhere but him. Kakashi reached out his hand toward Koyuki and to her and the trio's surprise, rubbed her head.

"See you later." He smiled and walked away, hands in his pockets, leaving Koyuki staring after him in a daze and his students looking on in confusion.

**_The next morning:_**

Shizune and Iruka were carrying another mountain of paper work toward the Hokage office. There were still more in their office, but they decided to leave the rest there until these ones were finished by their lazy boss. Iruka knocked on the door. "Come in!" come the voice from the inside.

"Hokage-sama, there are other reports you have to check" Iruka said while carrying in the paper followed by Shizune. The two put down their load and looked at the silver-haired man. For the first time that month, the Hokage didn't let out a sigh when seeing his least favourite thing (a.k.a. paper work) littering his desk.

"I see" Kakashi said as he reached out for one scroll and started to read its content. Iruka and Shizune blinked and looked at each other in confusion. Their boss seemed to take this seriously, which was rare.

"Um... Is there anything you need Hokage-sama?" Shizune asked carefully.

"No. Is there any other documents other than this?" At this question, they raised their eyebrows. If presented with more documents than this, he usually complained.

"Yes Sir, in our office."

They expected him to finally sigh or frown, but he did none of it. Instead, he said "Bring them all here."

They widened their eyes. "Are you sure? You haven't even finished the ones here-"

"I think I can finish them all today." Now, they didn't even bother to hide their shock. "Also, these are the documents you asked me to rewrite yesterday. I finished them last night. Here you go" he said as he pulled out two stacks of papers from his drawer and gave each one to Shizune and Iruka who stood there with dumbfounded looks. When you asked Kakashi to do something, you usually expected him to finish it three days later. But he actually finished it in one night?!

Kakashi looked at the clock. "Shizune, what time do I have a meeting with the ANBUs?"

"Hah? Around 10 in the morning."

"Well, then... best to do some work before that time right?" Kakashi started to get to work while Iruka and Shizune were frozen in place, still with dumbfounded looks. The Hokage looked up at them. "What're you guys doing here? Come on, get to work."

They snapped out of their trance. "Do you need anything, Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked before they left the room.

"No, that's okay. I just want to focus on my work." FOCUS ON HIS WORK?! Since when did that lazy bum...?! "Just quickly go back to you work!" And with that, the couple bowed and rushed out the door.

After that, Kakashi focused his eyes back to the scroll in his hands. He felt a new kind of energy and determination inside of him after his talk with Koyuki yesterday. He smiled. He wouldn't lose to her. If she could endure all her work wholeheartedly, then why couldn't he?

**And there guys, the new chapter. Sorry for the late update. Anyway, all the candidates have their own moments already. Kakashi hadn't shown any indication about his feelings for any of them. What are Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura going to do next? Please read and review and wait patiently for the next chapter!**


	15. Kakashi's Contemplation

The next few days in Konoha had been hectic and surprisingly, pretty uneventful. Kakashi was busy with paperwork and reports regarding the assassins group that had been targeting the Five Kages. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, while helping their teacher as much as they could, were busy helping Makino-san with the filming.

Kakashi spent most of his time in his office, but he finished his work faster than usual. His subordinates saw it as an improvement as they could finish their job more quickly than usual. And even amidst all of the confusion and busyness, Kakashi still had some time to think about things. Mainly the subject of marriage that his three students proposed and about three particular women that just recently had become parts of his daily life and come regularly into his mind.

From all those times in the office, he often received reports from the other four countries, and then rewrote the reports to be redistributed. Hanare often came to his office to bring him the reports from Suna. She worked in Hokage Tower at the time, helping them as a representative of Suna. While Temari usually the one to take the job, she had left the work to Hanare and went back to her village. They often went home at the same hour, and then she would shyly ask if he wanted to have dinner with her on their way home. Kakashi had no reason to refuse. During those times, they only talked about work but Kakashi could still feel an awkward tension between them. After the dinner, he would walk her home. His fast working had left him plenty of free time to spend than before. He spent most of it with his students and somehow, they always winded up in Ichiraku. Ayame was always there, greeting them the minute they entered the restaurant. After all, Naruto always reserved a table for them through her. Sometimes, his students would invite her to eat with them, and she and Kakashi would have a chance to talk. They were chatting like usual of course, but still with shy and awkward glances, mostly from Ayame. She also often sent him lunch from her restaurant. These days, one of the things he did to refresh his mind during his free time was to watch the filming of his most favourite novel, Icha Icha Tactics. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura often invited him to the set, to watch them. Makino-san, Yamazaki-san and the rest of the movie crew would greet him warmly, and of course, Koyuki. He ended up chatting with Makino-san during filming as they watched the crew worked. Sometimes, during her acting, Kakashi could feel Koyuki's eyes on him. Makino-san would call her over and told her to give Kakashi company while he talked with the crew about something. Sometimes, the three of them would chat with each other. They often discuss about the plot, the dialogues, and the story line as the director believed that talking and getting advice from a die-hard fan like him would make a great insight for the filming. And still, the awkward tension was also there. If Makino-san noticed the tension between them, he didn't say anything.

Those pretty much summed up his daily life for the past month. The sexual tension was too much for him to handle and now that it had come to this, he couldn't ignore it anymore. To be honest, he didn't really want to get romantically attached to a woman, especially if it led to marriage. He had too many ghosts to get involved with anyone. But the people around him seemed to push him toward marriage lately. He was busy thinking about the assassination problem and suddenly, there were three women pining after him, and it felt like everyone wanted him to get married. It stressed and confused him to no end. He didn't even know what he actually felt for Ayame, Hanare and Koyuki. The last time he had feelings for a woman... it didn't turn out well.

Kakashi looked out the window of his office, his eyes specifically looking at the graveyard and the monument. He closed his eyes and painful memories came back to him all at once. He could see Rin's wide-eyed and blood-stained face, could hear her voice whispering his name weakly, could feel her heart beating fast in his hand as it went through her chest, could remember the emptiness and hatred on Obito's face, his words ringing in his ears over and over again...

_"Kakashi... please protect Rin..."_

_"I become like this because you let Rin die..."_

Kakashi took a deep breath and put his hand over his eyes. Whenever he thought of a possible relationship with Ayame, Hanare, or Koyuki, Rin and Obito's faces would appear the next second. Eventhough he and Obito had already made amend to this problem before he died, the guilt was still eating him, preventing him from moving on. He let out the breath he was holding. Could he really move on? Could he once again, get attached to someone, without losing again? Did he still deserve to fall in love and be loved after all of these?

**_In Sai's apartment room:_**

"So that's what you are worrying about lately" Sai said as he brushed his paint brush over the white canvas in front of him. He was sitting in his apartment's balcony while painting, with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura sitting beside him on the long chair there. "I was wondering what you people were up to. So you are preparing Kakashi-san's future wife?"

"The way you say it is weird, but yeah, you can put it that way" Naruto said. He, Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, frowning. He didn't know why they went to Sai for this. They just needed someone to talk to about this thing. They had run out of idea. For more than a month, they had observed Kakashi interacting with Ayame, Hanare and Koyuki, but still, there's no progress of his relationship with any of them. They had argued about this but in the end, they never came to any conclusion. They knew they had done all their best, and it's all up to Kakashi in the end. But still...

"Just who are you trying to match with him again?" Sai asked without looking away from the canvas.

"A successful restaurant owner" Naruto answered.

"A highly-skilled Kunoichi" Sasuke answered.

"A famous actress and queen" Sakura answered.

Sai hmmd, still contemplating what colour was best for the sky on his painting; was it blue like day or red like sunset. "Those are some good candidates there. I'm surprised he hasn't chosen anyone out of them."

"I know, right?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"We really don't know what he's thinking, that old man" Sasuke said sighing.

"Are you sure you have done all the things you can for this to work?"

"Of course we have! We've set them on dates, gave them a lot of alone times and gave them a chance to confess to Kakashi-sensei. But still no progress! It has been more than a month too!"

"Well you can't really force him to choose if he doesn't want to. After all it's _his_ woman we're talking about" Sai said sceptically.

Sakura sighed. "We know that Sai. In the end, it's up to Kakashi-sensei whether he wants to marry or not. But still, it kinds of sad to think that he has no one when even Gai-sensei has found someone."

Naruto and Sasuke turned to her sharply. "What?! Bushy-Brow-sensei has a girlfriend?!" Naruto said in disbelieve.

"Who?" Sasuke asked simply, still in shock and horror.

Sakura grimaced. "Inuzuka Hana-san." Naruto and Sasuke gaped while Sai simply blinked.

"Kiba's big sister?! Seriously?!"

"Seriously. I heard about it from Hinata, who heard about it from Kiba himself, who was complaining to her and Shino that his sister should get a better boyfriend." Naruto screamed out in shock, Sasuke just sat there, still gaping, and Sai turned his attention back to his painting.

"That's it! We can't let Kakashi-sensei lose to Bushy-Brow-sensei! I'm going to make Kakashi-sensei end up with Ayame-nee-chan no matter what!"

Sasuke scoffed. "No way. If he must choose, he will choose Hanare."

"Hey, don't forget about Koyuki-san" Sakura added heatedly.

Sai observed the three former students of Kakashi, arguing yet again about the subject of their sensei's marriage. In his opinion, they looked like kids who tried to force their widowed father to remarry. "Nevertheless..." he finally said, stopping them in the middle of another one of their arguments about this matter. "... you just need for him to fall in love with one of these women, am I correct?"

"Well yeah..."

"I read in this book..." they listened to him tentatively "... that when you want to buy a tuxedo for a party, but you find two different kinds of tuxedo from two different stores, you can never choose one of them correctly and decide which one is the best unless you put them side by side and see the differences between them."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "And your idea is?"

"No idea."

"Then why are you saying this?"

"I just felt like it." Sasuke frowned and Sakura sighed while massaging her forehead. Meanwhile, Naruto was deep in thought, contemplating Sai's words.

"I just got a good idea!" His friends turned to him with questioning looks. "Hear me out guys. You too Sai" he said, motioning them to come closer to him. They huddle around him to hear his explanation over this plan of his.

"Wait, are you sure this is going to work?" Sasuke asked sceptically.

"Well, do you have a better idea?"

"To be honest Dobe? I'm at a dead end now."

"Exactly Teme! Come on! There's no harm in it."

"I don't know Naruto" Sakura said, hesitantly. "There might be harm in this plan. For us anyway, if Kakashi-sensei finds out. I'm sure he won't like it."

"Oh come on! This is for his own good."

"I guess Naruto is right" Sai said.

"Oh fine then, we'll go through with it."

"Great! Just remember what each of you has to do okay?"

"Hmph, Sakura, Sai and I will surely remember. It's you that I'm worried about."

"What was that Teme?!"

"Anyway, it's clear okay. We meet again at Sunday."

And just like that. Their little meeting was over. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura said good bye to Sai as they walked out of his apartment. After seeing them off, Sai walked back to the balcony to continue painting. But just before he started to brush, a knock was heard once again at his door. Did Naruto, Sasuke or Sakura come back? Did they leave something? Sai walked back to the door to answer it and there, stood Jugo, Suigetsu and Karin.

"Oh, it's you guys. What's wrong?"

"I just want to return the book that you lent me last week" Jugo said. Ever since the Taka Trio had stayed in Konoha, Jugo and Sai had become close friends.

"We just came here to accompany him" Suigetsu said. Sai nodded. Jugo took out the book from his bag and gave it to Sai. Suigetsu got a glimpse of the title. "'The Different Ways to Understand Humanities'? What the hell is that book about?"

"Oh, it's a book from which you can learn to be more human, to understand different kinds of humans, their psychology and..."

Suigetsu held up his hands, stopping Sai from his ranting. "Okay, okay, I get it. Don't need to explain it."

"Hey, was that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura just now?" Karin asked

"Yes. They came here to discuss about their next strategy. Naruto had come up with a plan."

Karin raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Strategy? Strategy for what?"

"A strategy to match Kakashi-san with one of the three women that will become his future wife."

**I'm alive guys, and I'm back! Thank you for all of your reviews. Your comments gave me energy and spirit to write this story quickly. I hope you guys are satisfied with this chapter. It's a bit short, but I'll try to make it longer next time. See you guys next month! And please review this chapter!**


	16. The Candidates Meet

Kakashi sat in the usual booth in the cafe he usually went to with his students. Just a few days ago, Sai had asked him to meet to discuss about his role as Yasha, one of the characters from Icha Icha Tactic. Yasha was a fortune teller who guided the female lead through her journey to find her childhood lover. Sai's handsome face and his... rather unique way of saying things had led him to be chosen for the role by Makino. Even so, Sai was really still amateur and he never really read Icha Icha before. For that reason, he asked Kakashi (who, he sure, knew a lot about Icha Icha series, including the characters), to tell him more about the character he would play and what he should do to make his acting good. When Kakashi offered to talk about it in his office, Sai had refused, saying that it's not related to work so he wouldn't talk about it there. Thus, he invited Kakashi to talk in the cafe near the Hokage Tower.

Kakashi had been told to sit in the usual booth he often sat with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, and just waited for him there. He wondered why Sai chose a booth for four people when it would be just the two of them. He leaned on his chair and looked around the cafe while waiting for Sai to arrive. He sat up abruptly as he spotted someone he knew. A young woman with clear black eyes and long chocolate hair was walking into the cafe, still clad in her working attire. _"Is that Ayame? What is she doing here?"_ Just as he questioned this, he saw another familiar figure from different direction. A woman with brown eyes and long, dark green hair. She was looking around the cafe, as if this was her first time coming here, searching for someone she knew. _"Hanare? She's here too?"_ He was once again, stopped in his train of thought as he heard a hurried footsteps from a different direction. Another woman with light blue eyes and long black hair was running in. She stopped to gasp for a while and took off her round hat. _"Now it's Koyuki? What exactly are these three doing here?"_

Kakashi watched with dread as Ayame, Hanare and Koyuki walked toward his booth. As they stopped a few distance in front of him, they looked at him, then at each other, shocked, nervous and confused. For a while, none of the four said anything. The silence was uncomfortable and suffocating. "Uh..." Kakashi let out a sound, unsure of what to say. "H-Hi... What are you doing here?" The three women looked at him questioningly. "All three of you."

"Um... I was told by Naruto to come here" Ayame said.

"Sasuke asked me to meet him here" Hanare said.

"I was invited here by Sakura" Koyuki said.

Kakashi let out a bitter and mocking smile which was hard to be noticed due to his mask. "What a coincidence. Sai asked me to come here too." The three women flinched at the hidden anger and the chill in his voice. _"I should've known. Those three really __**are**__ scheming for something. What I don't expect is that Sai is in on this too. What is this about? Why are Ayame, Hanare and Koyuki here? What exactly are those kids of mine planning?"_

"Um, Kakashi-san?" Kakashi snapped out of his thought by Ayame's voice and looked up at the three women in front of him. "Won't you... introduce us?"

It took him a while to realize that Ayame, Hanare and Koyuki didn't know each other and it must've been awkward for them. As the only person who they knew mutually, it's up to him to introduce them. "Ah yes! I'm sorry. Um... Ayame, these are Hanare and Yukie. Hanare, these are Ayame and Yukie. And Yukie, these are Ayame and Hanare."

He introduced each of them with the other two and they shook hands with each other. But there was still awkwardness, a tension in the air. As if each woman knew what the other two felt for the silver-haired man and that they might have competitions. Even Kakashi noticed it. "Uh... well... you guys are already here so why not sit down" he offered to them out of politeness. The three women took a sit in the booth. Ayame sat on his right, Hanare on his left, and Koyuki across from him. If possible, the tension grew thicker tenfold. Kakashi sat nervously in his seat.

Ayame looked at Kakashi, and then at the two women. Naruto told her to come here. He said he would treat her to lunch as thanks for giving discounts during all the time he ate in Ichiraku. She said yes as she wanted to get away from the stress of work for a while. She promised to meet him after her meeting with the staffs was over and didn't have time to change into casual clothes before she came here. But instead of Naruto, she found Kakashi, and two women who she didn't know here. They were beautiful, she thought. Hanare, the green-haired one was clearly a ninja, and not from Konoha, if the symbol in her head protector was the indication. Maybe she came during the previous preparation of Chunin exam. The other was the famous actress, Yukie Fujikaze, the one who came here for the filming of the new movie. What were their relationships with Kakashi?

Hanare looked around the table at the people she found herself with. Sasuke said he wanted to talk to her regarding the group of assassins targeting the five Kages. She didn't know why he wanted to talk to her of all people. But if it's with her, she figured it had something to do with spying. Maybe he would ask her to spy a place he found suspicious. But it was really not the case as instead of meeting Sasuke, she met Kakashi instead. With two women on top of that. The two of them seemed younger than her and they're both beautiful. The one with chocolate brown hair - Ayame was it? – was clad in a working attire. Was she a businesswoman? And the other one was Yukie Fujikaze, the famous actress. Who wouldn't know her? She was famous around the world. What were their relationships with Kakashi?

Koyuki sat nervously in her seat, as she noticed Kakashi, and the other two women, were looking at each other. Sakura asked her to come to the cafe because she wanted to talk about something regarding the filming. When she said she could just talk to Makino-san about it, the younger girl said it was something she had to talk with her. She figured it was something serious. She had hurried to come here the minute her part in today's take was over. She arrived here at the last minute, worried that she made the other girl wait too long. But it turned out it wasn't Sakura who waited for her, but Kakashi. And there were two other women here with them. Ayame seemed to be younger than her and seemed to be a businesswoman. Hanare seemed to be a bit older than her, and her head protector indicated that she was a ninja from another village. Nevertheless, either of them was beautiful and she found herself feeling nervous here. What were their relationships with Kakashi?

Meanwhile, unbeknown to the four nervous wreck people, three teenagers were hiding behind the huge aquarium in the cafe, peering behind the water and the fish at the booth. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura crouched behind the aquarium, observing their teacher and the three women they tried to match-make with him. The people in the cafe, including the staffs were looking at them strangely, but a death glare from Sasuke was enough to make them turn away and mind their own business.

"Hehehe... Kakashi-sensei can't choose if he's only with one of them. But when he's with the three of them at once, the pressure will definitely make him choose."

"It kinds of look like marriage meeting, don't you think?"

"A marriage meeting doesn't have three candidates at a time, Sakura. I don't know whether it's a very great or incredibly stupid idea."

"Oh shut up Teme! Like you have any idea. Now, let's see what happen next."

"Yeah, whatever Dobe. By the way Sakura, where is Sai?"

"He can't come. He said he has a part to play in today's filming."

"Well, at least he's done his part by taking Kakashi here."

"But men, I can't believe it among the fifteen of us, Sai is the first one with a fixed role. And he's got to play a huge part too."

"I know right? Ino has been talking to me about this nonstop since he got the role, saying that she's so proud of him and that she'll cheer him on. It's kind of annoying really."

"Men, I want to play a part in the movie too."

"Forget it Dobe. You can't act as a fortune teller with a mysterious aura, who talks in otherworldly way and says weird and strange stuffs. Now that I think about it, that role really fits Sai."

"Teme, I don't have to play Yasha! I want to play as Tono, the guy who saves the female lead from the gang of thugs. He is rich, handsome and popular among the ladies. Very me, right?"

"Yeah, this drama will really be sucks if you're the one playing Tono."

"What was that?!"

"Shhss! Remember what we're here for guys! We're supposed to watch Kakashi-sensei!" They stopped their bickering and turned their attention back to their teacher and the three women.

Hanare smiled a nervous smile and tried to break the ice. "So... um... Ayame-san, Yukie-san, are you acquaintances of Kakashi-san? His friends?" Kakashi's heart jumped a little. Of course they would want to know what the others' relationships with him were. He was sweating bullets. The three women he wanted to avoid at all costs were here with him. AT THE SAME TIME. He's so going to kill Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai for this.

Koyuki answered carefully. "You can say that we are close acquaintances. He... helped me a few times in the past as part of his missions. He used to work as my bodyguard."

Ayame nodded. "I see."

"What about you Hanare-san?" Koyuki asked the other woman.

"We were enemies once. But now, I guess you can say we're friends" Hanare replied.

"Why was it that you were enemies? If you don't mind me asking" Ayame asked.

"I used to work for another village to spy on Konoha. I met Kakashi during that time. And... well... many things happened and I fled from Konoha and defected from my village. But after the war, many of the villages were destroyed, including my old village. I now live in Suna and work as a part of Suna ninjas, and become an ally of Konoha" Hanare explained.

"And you Ayame-san?" Koyuki asked.

"Oh, I run a restaurant in this village. Kakashi-san is one of our loyal customers. He often comes to eat with his students or colleagues."

The three women relaxed a little after they knew that the others' relationships with Kakashi were not more than friends/close acquaintances.

"What is the name of your restaurant Ayame-san?" Koyuki asked.

"You might have heard it before. The name is Ichiraku."

Koyuki smiled happily. "Ah yes! I heard it's the most prestigious restaurant around here. I tried the food there once with the crew, and it was absolutely delicious."

"Yes, many of my colleagues say the same about it. I haven't tried the food yet, but I want to try it one of these days. I heard that not only the food was delicious, but the presentation was beautiful as well, and the ingredients are rather unique. You must be very creative" Hanare added.

Ayame smiled, blushing a little. "Thank you. Please come to our restaurant any time you want. We'll give you discounts."

"Really? Thanks a lot."

"So Hanare-san, you are a Suna ninja right?" Ayame asked, turning to the woman sitting across from her. "How does Suna look like? Have you ever visited the other villages as well? I never went out of the Land of Fire before so I never know what the other countries look like. Ah, sorry if I ask too much."

"Hanare smiled. "That's okay."

"Now that I think about, I never visited the other four countries as well" Koyuki said. "What do they look like?"

Hanare started to explain. "Suna is very different with Konoha. It's located in a middle of desert, and it's really windy there. I visited Kumo and Iwa before, but I never visited Kiri. Kumo is located at the top of a mountain and because of that, it's kind of cloudy there.

"Cloudy?"

"You know... so much cloud because it's so high up."

"Ah, yes..." Ayame and Koyuki nodded.

"Iwa's territory consists of rocky mountains. As for Kiri, I heard that it is filled with mist and vegetation."

"I see. So each village is different from the others" Koyuki said, contemplating.

"What about you Yukie-san? I heard that you used to live in the Land of Fire, but you moved a few years ago." Hanare turned to the actress.

"That's right Yukie-san, where did you come from?" Ayame asked.

"Actually, I didn't come from the Land of Fire. I came from a country called the Land of Snow."

"Land of Snow?" Hanare and Ayame said in unison.

"It used to be called that. Now its name is the Land of Spring."

"Ah I know that! I heard it's one of the most popular tourism sites."

Kakashi inwardly sighed in relief. The awkwardness and tension was gone. He really shouldn't have worried too much. Ayame, Hanare and Koyuki were nice people after all. They wouldn't bear hostility towards each other for something like that. And the three of them seemed to get along with each other so well too. They seemed to almost forget about his presence there. "Don't you remember, Kakashi-san?" Until Koyuki called his name.

"Eh? About what?"

"How it used to snow so much in the Land of Spring. You had been there before right? For your ANBU mission."

"Oh yes. I remember it used to have a blizzard too."

"Really?" Ayame said, intrigued.

"How did you change the country that always snowed into spring?" Hanare asked intrigued.

The four people started chatting with each other animatedly. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, who watched them from a distance, frowned.

"Hey, what's this? Aren't they supposed to be love rivals? Why are they talking with each other so casually like it's a girls' night out?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"They sure get along with each other like old friends" Sasuke commented, deadpanned.

"It doesn't look like marriage meeting anymore. It looks more like school reunion" Sakura said, sweatdropping.

"Hey! If this keeps go on, this love problem will never be solved! And if it's not solved, Kakashi-sensei won't pick any of them! He will never marry and die as a virgin! Or worse. It will turn into a harem!"

"Calm down Naruto. Let's observe them some more... And just hope that it'll never happen."

Meanwhile, the four people in the booth continued to chat amiably.

"So your real name is Koyuki? The queen of the Land of Spring?" Hanare said. After being friends with Ayame and Hanare, Koyuki deemed it to be safe to tell them about her real identity. Ayame and Hanare were kind enough to keep it a secret. Plus, they were Kakashi's friends and if Kakashi trusted them, then she would trust them as well.

"Oh, then we should start calling you Your Majesty. I'm sorry for being so informal with you before" Ayame said.

"No, it's fine. You can just call me Koyuki. No need to call me with a title."

"I see... Um, Koyuki-san..." Hanare started. "Your country specialized more in science and technology than in military power, right? I mean that's how you found a way to change the climate of your country."

"Yes."

"Is there any ninja there?"

"We used to have a ninja village just like in here. Its name is Yukigakure. But the ninjas fled after my uncle's dictatorship ended, when Kakashi and Team 7 defeated them." She sent a grateful smile toward Kakashi.

"It was really just part of the mission" Kakashi said.

"But if there is no ninja, how will your country defend itself from an attack?" Ayame asked.

"Like I said, we are focusing on technology. Our scientists are building some weapons we can use if something bad happens. Most of them are fire weapons though..."

"Fire weapons?" Kakashi said abruptly. The three women turned to him.

"Yes... What's wrong Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi was silent for a few seconds before he shook his head. "No nothing. Please keep going."

"Oh... Well, like I said, we are creating some weapons like canons, grenades and the like. We also make special guns and armours. Because we have no military power after the ninjas were gone, we have to rely on these weapons if an attack does come."

"I see. The Land of Spring sure is different from the five big countries" Hanare commented. "But, is it okay if you tell us about this, Koyuki-san? Isn't this top secret information? I am a ninja who is specialized in espionage you know."

Koyuki smiled. "That's okay. I trust you. And this information is not that detailed after all. There are so many things I don't tell you."

"You must be very hard-working, Koyuki-san. Being an actress and also a ruler of a country is hard. You must be very smart" Ayame said.

Koyuki smiled. "I guess. But I think your job is also not that easy. Managing your business, turning it from a small ramen shop into a full-blown prestigious restaurant must take some great effort. It needs a good creativity to preserve your business. And you must be very good in domestic skills Ayame-san."

"Ah, not really. I think Hanare-san is also amazing. I don't know what it's like to be a Kunoichi, especially thus specialised in espionage. But your life must be in constant danger. I heard that it takes a great mental strength and resilience to withstand physical and mind tortures."

"Being a ninja is dangerous and hard, yes. Those specialised in espionage are trained to read gestures and body language and to be able to bear with various kinds of tortures, physically and mentally. But actually, every ninja in every field will face the same danger. You will get used to life-threatening situations after a few missions. Though it does require talent to get high rank. Why don't you ask the expert here? He knows about it more than me" Hanare replied as she pointed to Kakashi, smiling playfully.

"What now? Don't get me into this. You don't need talent to get high rank. Everyone can become a good ninja with hard-work. I know one other person who strives to become a great ninja with hard training. He has a strange hair style and always wears green spandex. But he is the best Taijutsu specialist I know."

"Oh, you mean Gai-san right? Now that I think about it, I didn't see you visit Ichiraku with him lately, Kakashi-san. You two usually came to eat together" Ayame commented.

"Hey, what is Kakashi-san's favourite food?" Koyuki asked Ayame curiously.

"He likes miso-soup with eggplant. He always orders it whenever he comes to our place."

"I'm busy with work and Gai has a girlfriend now. He often goes with his girlfriend instead of me."

"Yo Kakashi!" Speak of the devil and there he was. Gai was waving at him from the entrance of the cafe, in his tight green spandex glory, with his girlfriend, Inuzuka Hana by his side. "Whoa! Having a date with three women at a time? You sure are a ladies man! Once again you beat me! I only go out with one!"

**There you go guys. Sorry I stop the chapter here, but I still need some time to think for what will happen next. It's a bit short but please review this chapter. Gai makes his appearance. What will happen next?**


	17. Gai and Team Taka Intervention

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been busy with college tests that it's hard to find time to even think about stories. But I still try my best to write a decent chapter.**

**_The Day Before:_**

"What?! Kakashi has a girlfriend?! And three on top of that?!" Gai exclaimed unbelievingly. He looked at Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo as if they had grown three heads. Karin nodded vigorously.

"Yes. We heard the rumors that he is getting close to three women as of late. The owner of Ichiraku restaurant, the representative ninja from Suna, and the actress who came with the movie crew a few weeks ago. Everyone is talking about it you know?" Karin said.

"I can't believe it..." Gai mumbled with a surprisingly serious expression. "Now, that I think about it, he does visit Ichiraku with his former students a lot. And they often send him lunch. He often talks with that Suna kunoichi about work... Sometimes even going home together. And some people also said that they saw him in a cafe with the famous actress Yukie Fujikaze. And he sometimes visits the set and talks with the movie crew... Argh! Why didn't I notice?" Gai scratched his head.

"Don't you want to show off too Gai-san? You are rivals. Surely, you don't want to lose to him, right?" Karin said, encouraging him even further.

Gai clenched his fists, his eyes burning. "Of course! Just a few weeks ago I finally made Hana agree to go out with me! As far as I remember, he's not close to any woman, but God I was wrong! That's my rival for you! Always unexpected! How dare he hide such an outrages fact from me?! His best friend and rival!"

Suigetsu sweatdropped and scratched his cheek. "Well... you see..." Karin raised her eyebrows at him, beckoning him to talk and he gulped. "Uh... you see... we heard that he planned to take all of his girlfriends on a date this Sunday."

Gai turned sharply to him, which made him startled. "What?! Is that true?!"

"Uh, yeah! Isn't that right Jugo?" Suigetsu said as he patted Jugo's back. Jugo blinked at him confusedly, but Karin gave him a pointed look, so he quickly nodded. "You know, I think you should meet him there as well. You want to see them right?" Suigetsu continued.

"Hmm... I did ask Hana on a date this Sunday, but I haven't decided the place yet. And I do want to see these girlfriends of his."

"They'll be going to the cafe near the Hokage Tower. You may want to go there with Hana-san" Karin suggested.

**_Present Day:_**

While the three former members of Team 7 were hiding behind the huge aquarium in the cafe, three former members of Team Taka were observing Gai and Hana as the couple approached the four people seated in one of the booth behind the curtain connecting to the staff's room. The staffs were looking at them weirdly. Jugo apologised for disturbing them. Suigetsu sighed as he watched the event unfolding. Karin was gripping the curtain so hard that it almost fell off. She had been gritting her teeth when she watched Kakashi talked with Ayame, Hanara and Koyuki so cordially, but when Gai and Hana appeared, she grinned victoriously. They did encourage Gai, in not-so-subtle way to come here today, but she didn't expect him to really appear. _Can't let the atmosphere get too comfortable._

"It's a good idea to use Gai-san's rivalry with Kakashi-sama for this. He will be very eager to compete with him, even for such a trivial matter" Karin said as she observed them. _There's no way I will let any of them get Kakashi-sama! No way! I won't get my heart broken anymore! I will triumph this time!_

Suigetsu sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "Is this really necessary? Why are you so hell-bent in ruining his relationship anyway? It's not like he's really going out with any of them. Are you really that desperate? Now that I think about it, you were like this with Sasuke too." He didn't know why but he didn't like where this was going. From the start, he didn't really like the fact that Karin had a crush on the Sixth Hokage. Sasuke was one thing, but this man was strictly out of her league. He's much older, and higher in position. At first, he thought it'll be the same with the way she was with Sasuke. A silly teenage girl crush that would fade away as time went by. But this was going too far. He really didn't like this. So what if Kakashi-san was getting close to other women? It's his business. And if he did have feelings for one of them, Karin had no right to interfere. Just let him be with any woman he wanted. Karin could find someone else. Someone who was closer to her age and who's been with her longer. Like Jugo, or maybe him for example... Wait, what?

"Oh shut up Suigetsu! Look, Gai-san and Hana-san took a seat at the booth next to Kakashi-sama's!"

Suigetsu turned to Jugo next to him. "And why are you participating in this anyway?"

Jugo shrugged. "She dragged me into this. Besides, I think it is quite interesting to watch this 'date'." Suigetsu sweatdropped.

**_With Kakashi and the others:_**

Kakashi froze at Gai's words, and he could see the three women sitting with him went rigid as well. _"Oh no! What is Gai doing here?! Just as the atmosphere was getting good and he has to appear with such foreboding statement! It'll only make everything worse."_ Kakashi panicked inside. He could feel the awkward tension, which was not long ago had dissipated, came back, surrounding the four of them like a fog.

Gai, oblivious to the dark aura, walked towards them with Hana to sit at the next booth. "But I guess the rumour about you having three girlfriends was true. Man, I'm jealous. I only have one girlfriend. But this is a great news! I have to tell the others about it!" Ayame blinked for a few seconds and gaped. Hanare turned sharply to him, eyes widened. Koyuki let out a choked sound.

_"__What in world are you talking about?! Who's having three girlfriends?! Who's dating who?! Can't you feel the tension?! Can't you read the situation?! Can't you see that your words only put me in worse predicament?! Can't you think over before you talk, you MORON?!"_ Kakashi screamed in his mind and had a sudden urge to pull his hair (and Gai's) out.

Hana slapped her boyfriend's arm. "Idiot. Are you saying that you want another woman? So just me is not enough?"

Gai laughed. "Of course not Hana. Convincing you to go out with me is already hard enough. And I have to get into a bit of a trouble with your brother too. I don't know whether I can woo any other woman." Hana snorted and rolled her eyes.

Kakashi cleared his throat in his effort to remain calm, though he could feel three pairs of eyes bore their stares into his skull. "No one's dating anyone here Gai. Where did you hear that from?"

"Really? Well some people said that you are getting close to three women recently, and from my observation, it may be true. They also told me that you would have a date here on Sunday, so I want to see it with my own eyes."

"Who told you that?"

"I can't tell you. They made me swear not to tell anyone."

"Smart move, because if I know who they are, they're not going to live the next day" he mumbled darkly under his breath. But he had a suspicion. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai were the ones putting him in this situation. He was pretty sure they were the ones who sent Gai here.

"But if you're not dating, then what are you doing here with these three beautiful ladies? Hmm? Hmm?" Gai said while moving his fuzzy eyebrows up and down in a teasing way.

Kakashi felt his vein popped. "Look Gai..."

"Here's your order" the waitress came with their food. She stopped in between the two booths, feeling the aura darkened. She gulped. "Um... I brought your order Sir" she said cautiously to Kakashi, who was clearly in a very foul mood. She turned to the three women at the table and noticed their rigid postures.

"Um... shall we eat?" Hanare said with a strained smile. The waitress put their food on the table and hurried back. Even she could feel the pressure in the air.

Meanwhile, Team 7 watched everything from afar, looking worriedly at their teacher, who was stuck in a very uncomfortable situation. Gai appearing here was really not part of their plan. Sure they wanted to create a situation that would eventually force Kakashi to choose among Ayame, Hanare and Koyuki. But the atmosphere among the four had become too negative that even they could feel it. The trio swore they could see an imaginary black smoke surrounding the four adults. It was not what they wanted it to be. It's way too dark!

Naruto clicked his tounge. "Shit! Gai-sensei's arrival really soured things up. Now Kakashi-sensei looks bad, and there's a chance that the three Nee-chan will be angry"

"I think it's better when they talked amiably with each other. They are so quiet now" Sakura added.

Sasuke frowned. "Something's bugging me." The other two turned to him.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Gai said that someone told him that Kakashi would have a date here on Sunday. But he only has this 'date', because we're the one arranging it." Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Wait! Then who told Gai-sensei about this? Could it be Sai?" Naruto asked.

"Unlikely. Sai was locked up in his apartment, memorising his lines and practising his acting for the past few days. He had no mission as of late and so, he almost never went out and no one went to see him either, other than us or maybe Ino. But maybe Sai told someone, and that person told Gai-sensei."

"Yeah, we forgot to tell Sai not to tell anyone about this."

"So what? You mean someone is sending Gai-sensei here to ruin our plan?"

"Maybe?"

They could only sighed and continued to observed the four people, who still refused to look at each other. The people in Kakashi's booth were eating quietly, each of them tried to avoid eye contact with the other three. No one even attempted to talk. Meanwhile, Gai and Hana were chatting while waiting for their order to arrive.

"You really should stop being so reckless. You're not as strong as you were befor the war. Didn't Tsunade-sama say that your fighting limit is only 20 minutes now? Any more than that and your body won't be able to take the pressure anymore and you'll be..."

"Don't worry Hana! I know that. Any more than that, and I will be crippled right?" Hana cringed at hearing Gai said "crippled" so casually.

Gai looked at her with a rare gentle expression that he usually only showed to his favourite student, Lee. "I'm happy that you're worried about me, but I'll be fine. I don't take missions as much as before. It's actually almost time for me to retire. But hey, I can't stop now! I still have the same spirit as young people!"

"Your spirit is the same but your body isn't. You really should remember how old you are. Also, it's a bit late for you to have girlfriend at this age don't you think? Instead of dating it's time for you to think about marriage."

"Hey, Kakashi is as old as me and he can hog three women at a time even at this age."

Kakashi's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. _"Hey! Don't say something like that!"_ He looked at Ayame, Hanare and Koyuki cautiously, and noticed they had stopped eating momentarily.

"Kakashi-san is different. He's more handsome and popular than you. I bet he'll still be popular among women even when he turns 50. I even would have liked to marry him."

"But you're my girlfriend! Or what? Don't tell me you don't want to marry me!"

Hana laughed. "Don't worry. I was just teasing you. I like you Gai-san, eventhough my brother is still sour about our relationship. And of course I want to marry you someday. You may be old, weird, and not as handsome as some men, but you actually have many good qualities... That, and my dogs like you."

"That's it? You want to marry me because your dogs like me?"

Hana shrugged. "I'll like anyone that my dogs like."

Gai pouted, but his expression brightened as he noticed the waitress approaching with their food. "Oh look, our order's arrived!" he said, oblivious to the turmoil of emotions in the next booth. He and Hana started eating in peace.

"Hey, that steak looks quite tasty" the green-clad ninja said as he looked at his girlfriend's plate.

"Want to try it?"

"Sure."

Hana sliced a portion of the meat and feed him. "Oh yeah it _is_ delicious! Kakashi, you have to try it too. Delicious food tastes even more delicious when fed by a beautiful woman. And you have three who are willing to do it."

Kakashi gripped his spoon. _"Don't add fuel to the fire!"_ The Hokage were sweating bullets now. Was it just him, or somehow the air was getting colder and chillier? He knew that Gai didn't exactly do it on purpose. It's just his nature. But he couldn't help the urge to strangle his long-time friend to death for his tactlessness. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura also looked on, worried. They had to do something to save their teacher from this predicament. But how?

"Ah, sorry Kakashi" Gai said suddenly. Kakashi looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It's just... I've never seen you show any interest in woman other than her. Especially after... well you know... that incident. And... honestly, I'm just very happy that you're able to move on."

Gai's words caught Ayame, Hanare and Koyuki's ears. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura also heard it. _"Her?" _the six wondered in unison.

"Who is she, Kakashi-san?" Ayame asked suddenly.

Kakashi turned back to the three women who sat in front of him. They all looked curious and a bit demanding. "Um... uh... who are you talking about?"

"You know... the person Gai-san mentioned" Hanare answered.

"We are just... a bit curious" Koyuki said slowly.

Kakashi felt nervous under their prying eyes. Why did Gai have to mention _her_ at a time like this?! He stood up abruptly, startling the others. "Ah! I have to make a phone call! I leave the documents on my desk. I have to tell Shizune to take it. Excuse me." With that, he walked hurriedly away from the booth. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura moved a little so as not to be caught by him as he passed the aquarium.

"Ugh... I think I have to go to the restroom too guys. Please watch them for a while" Sakura said as she got up. Naruto and Sasuke nodded. Sakura walked toward the bathroom, still trying to think of a way to help changing this uncomfortable situation back to normal. She noticed that Ayame, Hanare, and Koyuki knew that they had feelings for the same person. She could see it in their attitudes. And yet, they refused to be hostile to each other and chose to befriend one another. Everything had gone smoothly with them and they even got along with each other quite well. But then Gai and Hana came, and with Gai's direct comments and remarks, it was hard to come back to the friendly terms they were in before. All because of the weird story of Kakashi dating the three of them at the same time. "Seriously, who told Gai-sensei such an absurd rumour anyway?" she asked to herself. And the mentioning of another woman by Gai only spurred more questions, both for the candidates and for Team 7. Who was this woman? According to Gai, Kakashi was never interested in other women but her. And what did he mean by "that incident"? Was she the reason why Kakashi never married? Ayame, Hanare and Koyuki were also curious... and jealous as she noticed. With the way things were now, Kakashi would be dead before he even got laid. She sighed. As she was about to enter the female bathroom near the staff's room, someone she didn't expect came out from the male bathroom next to it. The person was also surprised to see her.

"Suigetsu? What are you doing here?"

Suigetsu looked away nervously. "Uh... well... we..."

"We? Are you here with Karin and Jugo?"

"Yeah! They're eating, may be..."

"May be?"

"Oh, I was about to meet them here... Yeah! We promised to meet here!"

"But where are they? I have been here for more than half an hour and I didn't see them anywhere."

"Ah, they must be searching for a seat then!" Sakura raised an eyebrow sceptically, staring at him in suspicion. "How about you Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"Oh... I... well... Same as you I guess. I'm here with Naruto and Sasuke. But I need to go to the bathroom. See you later!" she said as she entered the female bathroom. It would be bad if Suigetsu knew their plan about matchmaking Kakashi. For one thing, he was in the same team with Karin, who also had feelings for Kakashi. If he knew, it was likely that he'd tell Karin about it, who no doubt would not be happy with it. Sakura looked at the bathroom mirror for a while, fixing her dress and went into one of the cubicles. As she sat on the toilet, she heard someone talking in the cubicle beside hers.

"Great... Everything's running smoothly... If the situation's getting too uncomfortable, none of them will get the chance to get close to Kakashi-sama."

_"__Eh? That voice..."_

"I'll just have to make sure the nice atmosphere doesn't come."

_"__Oh no... Don't tell me..."_

Sakura heard the girl getting ready to leave and waited patiently in her cubicle for the other to go out, her heart beating faster. After she heard the bathroom door's opened, she peeked from inside her cubicle to see a young woman, with long red hair.

_"__Aha! I was right! So that means..."_

Sakura opened the door of the cubicle with a bang, urge to pee forgotten. Karin swivelled back, startled.

"I knew it! It was you guys!"

**Sorry guys for the late submission of this chapter. Anyway, I am addicted to Gintama lately so I almost forgot about this fanfic. But rest assured, I will try my best to finish it, don't worry. Thank you once again for all of your review. It makes me happy and surprised to know that many people like this story. Sorry if I made the characters a bit OOC.**


	18. The Secret's Out

**First, I want to say sorry for this very late update. I ****said I would****update once a month and it's already more than two months since the last update. It's the end of the semester and I'm very busy with exam. Weeks full of tests, quizzes, papers, counselling and assignments drive me nuts that I almost forgot I had a fanfic to continue. And I'm afraid next semester will be even busier that my updates will become less often. But please keep reading this fanfic.**

"Hey Sasuke, isn't Sakura taking too long in the restroom? Is she constipated?" Naruto asked him from where they squatted behind the large aquarium in the cafe.

"She's going to be mad at you if she heard that. But yeah, it's already 20 minutes. What is she doing there?" Sasuke wondered. A waiter walked pass the two ninjas when another waiter ran to him.

"What's wrong?"

"There is a catfight between two women near the rest room!"

"What?! What happened?"

"I don't know. We're trying to stop them. But they are both ninjas and are very strong so none of us able to do it."

The two waiters hurried into the incident place, leaving Naruto and Sasuke, who had heard their conversation, to ponder. _"Two kunoichi? Near the rest room? Could it be...?"_

"What?! Don't tell me Sakura got into a fight with someone! Who do you think it is?"

"Don't know, but we better check it out." They go up and followed the two waiters and stopped in front of the rest room area. Some of the customers and staffs had already huddled there. Sure enough, they saw a cloud of smoke with limbs occasionally sticking out. They noticed a pink hair straight away and another red hair and red glasses.

"Karin?!" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief.

"What is SHE doing here?" Sasuke wondered out loud. The two turned around when they heard another familiar voice.

"Oi Karin! What's taking you so lo-" There stood Jugo and Suigetsu, who suddenly cut his sentence at the sight of Naruto and Sasuke. "Uh-oh..."

"And what are YOU doing here?" Sasuke asked his two former allies.

Suigetsu scratched his head nervously. "We? Um... What are we doing here Jugo?"

"We are here to ruin Kakashi-san's date-"

"Oi! What are you saying?!"

"I'm just quoting back what you and Karin said to me."

"What?! You know about Kakashi-sensei's date?!"

"So you guys are the ones who sent Gai here."

"Wait, wait!" Suigetsu hold up his hands in front of him in case Naruto and Sasuke would start to jump at him. "It's Karin's idea! You know she likes Kakashi-san! She's really not happy when she knew you guys are trying to hook him with other women! She forced us into this!"

"That doesn't justify your-"

"More importantly, aren't we supposed to stop them?" Jugo said while pointing at Sakura and Karin, snapping the other three back to reality. "They are starting to disturb the staffs and the other customers. If this continues, Kakashi-san will notice and all of us will be in trouble."

"Uh... You're right!" Naruto said as he turned to the fighting girls. "We should stop them. Sasuke and I will try to grab Sakura. You two grab Karin."

They nodded and started to separate the girls. But girls really were force to be reckoned with when they were angry.

"The hell bitch! Our carefully planned plan is ruined thanks to you!"

"Sakura calm down!"

"You're the bitch! After taking Sasuke away, you're trying to take Kakashi-san away from me?! Just when are you guys will stop interfering with my love life?!"

"Oi Karin! Get a grip!"

"We didn't try to interfere or anything! Besides, he is too old for you anyway! Or what?! You have a father complex or something?!"

"Age doesn't matter when it comes to love!"

The four guys were trying their hardest to keep the two girls apart, but it was really an ardous task; especially for Naruto and Sasuke who tried to hold down Sakura's super strength. Then, the two guys felt themselves being lifted by their collars onto the air.

"S-Sakura?"

"Sakura... what are you-"

"HOORAH!" Sakura threw Naruto and Sasuke over her head towards Team Taka. Karin ducked just in time, but not Suigetsu and Jugo, who felt the brunt of the attack, with Naruto and Sasuke's bodies hitting them straight, heads colliding with each other.

"Ha! You missed me!"

"Why you..."

"The hell are you doing?! That hurts!"

"Don't blame us! She's the one who threw us!"

"I can't believe she really threw your bodies like one does with a ball."

"She does that sometimes when she's beyond pissed."

The fight between the two trios continued, with the boys joining the fight now.

**_Meanwhile:_**

Kakashi scratched his head and leaned his back on the phone boot near the entrance of the cafe. He had called Shizune and informed her about the documents. And now, he had no excuse and no choice but to go back to the table, where Ayame, Hanare and Koyuki were surely waiting for him. He didn't feel like meeting them right now. He knew that someday, they would confront him about his feelings. All of them had been very quiet as of late, never pushing him to tell them about his real feelings. Beyond their confessions of love and the moment during the triple date at Ichiraku, the night of Jounin Dinner Party, and the incident at the backstage during the Photo Shoots event, nothing eventful ever happened and the three women never actually "made a move" on him. But now that it came down to this, they might do. And if they did confront him, what should he say? What should he do? Gai's comments and appearance really didn't help matters. He sighed. Nevertheless, he couldn't avoid them forever. He decided to walk back to their booth. On his way, he saw some customers and staffs were huddling around something. Curious, he walked towards the crowd and asked a staff standing of what was going on. Upon recognizing him as the Hokage, he quickly told him what happened.

"Hokage-sama, there are six young ninjas, fighting about something. Please stop them. They're starting to disturb the other customers."

As the Hokage, it was his job to discipline the ninjas in Konoha. With that, he excused himself and walked pass the crowd to see the fight. There was a cloud of smoke with occasional sticking of limbs now and then. Whereas the others kept their distance, not wanting to get caught in the brutal fight of teen-ninjas, Kakashi walked a bit closer, trying to catch what they were talking about. He recognized the voices and his eyes widened as he heard each sentences.

"We just want Kakashi-sensei to be happy!" he heard Naruto's voice said.

"But what about my happiness?! Why wasn't I included?!" Another voice; Karin's.

"Technically, you are already rejected," Jugo's voice added.

"Oh shut up Jugo! Besides, what do you know about Kakashi-sama'a happiness?! What makes you think he'll be happy when you guys are setting him up on a date with those three women behind his back?! Without his consent?!"

"We are just doing what we think is best for Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said.

"This is our teacher! Don't interfere!" Sasuke added. "You guys ruin the date!"

"We only told Gai-san what happened! It was him who came and ruined it!" Suigetsu defended.

Kakashi stared at them. They didn't seem to notice that he was there. Otherwise, they wouldn't say what they had said so loudly. He already knew what's going on after listening to their talk and couldn't help but think: _"Why do they go this far just because of me?"_ He shook his head and took a deep breath, raising his fist in the air. With one move, he hit each of their heads, stopping them in the middle of their fight. The six teenagers whimpered as they put their hands on the huge lumps on their heads. "Hey! What are you do-" The sentence was cut as they saw the person in front on them. The sixth Hokage looked at them with his usual dead, lazy eyes, his arms crossed. They started to sweat. Eventhough some of them were stronger than him, Kakashi Hatake could still emit a very powerful aura that made him feared and respected by his subordinates. He didn't look at them with a glare, just his usual gaze. But somehow it made them feel guilty. They looked down, afraid and ashamed under his gaze. They then heard running footsteps approaching. Gai and the women arrived at the place.

"Kakashi, what's going on?! I heard there's ninja fight here!" Gai looked down at the kids in front of Kakashi. "Oh hey you guys! You're coming here as well? By the way, thanks for recommending this place for my date with Hana today Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo. The food here is superb!"

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura?" Ayame, Hanare and Koyuki looked suprised and confused. "What hap-"

"It looks like everything is clear" Kakashi said suddenly, making everyone turn to him. He sighed and turned to the staffs and customers. "I am very sorry for the ruckus. I will make sure this won't happen again. I will give each of them a strict punishment for this."

"But sensei!"

"_Shut up_" Kakashi said in a low, chilling voice, which shut them up immediately.

He turned to Ayame, Hanare and Koyuki, looking at them one by one. "Ayame, Hanare, Koyuki..." They waited for a few seconds, which felt longer, then Kakashi suddenly bowed, shocking them and the others. "I'm sorry for everything that happened, but right now... Please give me time..."

The other people in the room did not understand what Kakashi meant, but the three women did. They knew what he meant and they smiled at him.

"As for you..." He turned to the six teenagers, who were sweating bullets. "I need to have a talk with you... Especially Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura."

**Sorry. This is a bad way of ending a chapter. In my opinion at least. But I am writing this chapter in a hurry so please forgive me. It'll be a lot busier next semester for me and I think I will update this fanfic less often. Thank you for those who still read this fanfic. Please, oh please, leave a review, say your opinions, or even advice.**


	19. Let's talk about what you don't know

**Guys! I've finally have time to write and post! And I'm here to finally continue this fanfic. Sorry to keep you waiting**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were not having the best week of their life. It felt like they were in their Genin years again... only worse. For a week Kakashi had assigned them (as well as Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu) to work as Konoha's cleaning service. They're not helping the cleaning service. They WERE the cleaning service. For a whole week, they had to get up at 4 in the morning to collect garbage from various places in Konoha and then for the rest of the day, cleaned all the public facilities. It was embarrassing, especially for Naruto, whose students caught him cleaning the bathroom beside their classroom in the ninja school ("Sensei, why are you brushing the school's toilet?" "Ah! Well... um... It's a direct order from the Hokage!" "Even a ninja of your caliber has to do something like this?" "Of course! Keeping hygiene is also a ninja's job! One day, if you want to become Hokage, you have to prepare for this! Now help me mop the floor!"). Finally, it was the last day of their punishment. The six were cleaning the ninja school.

"From the start, I knew he never think of me like that. I know that it will never work" Karin said suddenly when she and Sakura were alone in the building, cleaning and tidying the classroom, while the boys were outside at the yard, sweeping fallen leaves. Sakura stopped erasing the chalk on the blackboard and turned to the other girl. She kept quiet and looked at Karin expectantly, indicating that she was listening and urging the other to keep on. Karin was in a daze. "I mean... He's very nice you know? And very kind too. What I feel for him... It's different from what I felt for Sasuke. I know that some of you probably look at me like some kind of fangirl, but it is what it is. And despite all of it, my feelings are genuine." She stopped for a while and looked outside the window without actually looking at it. "I know that it'll never work out between us. There are our age differences, and not to mention, our positions. I think he knows that too. That's why he rejected me back then. But still... I can't help but..." Silence fell between them as Karin struggled to find a word to say while Sakura patiently waiting. "Never mind. I know it's not going to work... Just... Sorry for ruining your plan. I think I was just... overreacting."

Sakura looked at her sadly. She could sympathize with the redhead. After all, she was once a fangirl too, before her feelings became genuine. She also knew how it feels like to be rejected by the person you love. And Karin had already been rejected twice (the first time by her current boyfriend too). Surely, it was more upsetting for her. Sakura walked toward her and put her hand on Karin's shoulder. "Don't worry Karin. You're beautiful. And you're still young. I'm sure you'll find someone else out there. Someone who loves you for who you are... Actually, you can find him sooner if you look just a little bit closer." Sakura stole a glance outside and caught Suigetsu, watching them from the yard curiously. Upon noticing Sakura's gaze, he turned away in a hurry. Sakura smiled knowingly.

Karin frowned and tilted her head in confusion. Sakura sighed. _"Back then, it took a long time for Naruto to realize Hinata's feelings, and now it's Karin. I wonder if it's a trait of Uzumaki Clan to be oblivious to love."_ "Anyway, as a girl I can understand your feelings, more than you think I can. You still have a long time to find a new love Karin, and I now you can. Next time, if you have someone you are crushing on, just tell me. I'll be sure to help you. I'm not going to let one of my friends become an old maid" she said the last part jokingly.

Karin smiled at her. "I guess you're right. I can always find someone new out there. Thank you Sakura." Sakura smile gently and pulled her into a hug. Karin hugged her back and they stayed like that for a few seconds, before Karin said "But you have to promise me that you'll take care of Sasuke in my place." They broke the hug and looked at each other. After a moment, they laughed together.

"I will. I promise" Sakura said between laughs.

"By the way, about Kakashi-sama," Karin said after they stopped laughing, "are you still planning on finding him a woman? He sure is not getting any younger you know."

Sakura frowned. "To be honest, now that he knows, we don't know what we should do."

**_At the end of the day:_**

"Now I hope you have learned your lesson" Kakashi said to the six young ninjas who were standing in front of him in his office. They had just finished cleaning the school and as promised, this was the last day of their punishment. "I now that you are still young, still full of energy, not to mention, the hormones. But please refrain from making such a racket again next time. Please leave a good impression of Konoha ninjas" Kakashi said, half-joking, half-serious. He only punished them for the fight that happened back in the cafe, but he never talked about their plan in hooking him up or about ruining his so-called date. They knew that he knew, and they didn't want to be the one to mention it. "No matter how young you are, you are still Shinobi, so act like one. Unless of course you are tired of doing ninja's duties and want to know how civilian's work, like what you did for the past few days. If you are still curious, I can assign you at Konoha childcare center. So then you will learn how it feels like to take care of children and babies. What do you think?" He said that with a calm voice, but there was an obvious threat underlying it that made them shudder. Unlike Tsunade before him, Kakashi rarely ever shouted to his subordinates; he never berated his underlings harshly like she did, and he never lost his temper. He almost always talked in a calm voice and easy manner, like one used when talking about the weather. But, that calmness hid a powerful intimidation that they could feel through the air, which frightened everyone around him. Kakashi had a certain charisma that made him feared and respected by his subordinates, even by his three former students, who were obviously stronger than him.

"Are you going to do that again?"

"No Sir! We won't!" the six ninjas said in unison while saluting him.

"Good then. You may go" the Hokage replied in a cheerful tone. But when they turned to leave, he called out "Ah, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, you three please stay here for a while. There's something I want to talk to you about." The three members of team seven flinched and stayed glued to where they stood while Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu looked at them with hopeless pity. After team Taka were out of the room, the three turned slowly to look at Kakashi, who stared at them calmly. They stayed like that for a while, none of them daring to speak. They hoped Kakashi would just fly out in rage. Instead, he gave them a silent disappointment, which in their opinion was even worse. It made them feel guilty. The three looked at the floor, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"I honestly don't know what to say" Kakashi said after a long time had passed. "You know what I'm talking about right?" The three flinched once again.

"Sensei, we're just..."

"You're what?"

"We just want you to be happy-"

"I am happy."

"No, it's not that kind of happiness. You know what we're talking about, Sensei."

"But isn't happiness objective?" The three went silent. "You can't decide one's happiness on your own. Especially regarding something as personal as this."

Sasuke looked at his former teacher silently. He fisted his hand and asked openly, "Kakashi, have you ever been in love?" Naruto and Sakura turned to him, surprised to hear Sasuke of all people asking such a thing to Kakashi.

The Hokage blinked at the question. He put his elbows on the table, laced his fingers together and put his chin on them, before slowly answering, "I have."

"What?! Really sensei?!" Naruto said, eyes nearly buldging.

"With whom? Is she stil around?" Sakura asked curiously. Kakashi didn't reply and Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. "It's not a man, right?" Naruto and Sasuke gaped in horror at her suggestion.

"No no, of course not. It's just... she's not around anymore." Nobody said anything after that. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura knew the implication of his words.

"Oh... We're sor-"

Naruto gasped, cutting Sakura's sentence. He somehow had an idea of who this woman was. Kakashi knew it's coming. Naruto probably knew who it was by now. Maybe Obito told him back then, or he drew his own conclusion.

"Sensei, you're..." Kakashi suddenly looked so old, so tired, so... sad. His eyes dropped even more than usual and he looked down, avoiding his student's eyes. "You loved her too didn't you?" Naruto finished.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at them questioningly, still had no idea who "she" was. Naruto seemed to know and judging from Kakashi's reaction, he was correct. And somehow, the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees.

"Um... Who... is she?" Sakura asked carefully.

Kakashi looked at his two other students. Ah, that's right. They hadn't known her, had they? Only Naruto knew about her, and it was because he saw Obito's memories. None of them had known about his past exactly. Naruto might know a little from Obito, but it's still wasn't much. Naruto kept silent. Sasuke and Sakura didn't coax him to talk. Kakashi took time to answer that question and when he did, his voice was slow, soft and low.

"My late teammate. Rin Nohara"

What happened after that was just a series of stories from Kakashi. Their teacher never really talked about his past and so, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura didn't waste this rare opportunity and listened attentively. They didn't know how many hours had passed, how long they had stood there. They were too immersed in Kakashi's story, finally hearing something they never really knew about their teacher.

They had known that Kakashi once was in a Genin team under the tutelage of Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father, and one of his teammate was the mastermind of the last ninja war, Obito Uchiha. But they (at least Sasuke and Sakura) never really heard about this other member of Minato's team. Rin Nohara. A medical ninja, just like Sakura. Very pretty. Very kind. Obito loved her. She loved Kakashi.

"I never really paid attention to her" Kakashi said, leaning on his chair. "At least not when we were in academy. She occasionally offered to treat me when I was injured or gave me some lunch but that's it. When I was placed in the same team as her, I still didn't really feel anything. I guess I was too focused on the thought of surpassing my father at the time, too focused on the studies, the training, the rules..." He looked up at the ceiling. His three students kept silent. Another part of Kakashi that he never really told them about was his family. They knew about his father, Sakumo Hatake, the Konoha's White Fang. But they only recently knew about the circumstance of his death and how that affected Kakashi. "Anyhow, I was never really interested in the opposite gender at the time." Sasuke raised his eyebrows. Young Kakashi sounded a lot like him.

"Obito," Kakashi chuckled lightly "was head over heels in love with her. It's almost funny of seeing his attempts in catching her attention. He always tried to look cool in front of her and gave her small gifts whenever he could. Rin cared for him too. She cared for everyone really. But her feelings for him were different from his feelings for her. Obito knew it, but still loved her none the less. He really loved her... Sometimes I still feel bad about it. Why was it that she loved a trash like me while there was a very kind boy pining after her?" The three teenagers in front of him frowned.

"You are not a trash Kakashi-sensei."

"I am."

"No you're not. Not now."

"But I was." None of them said anything after that. "I was such an arrogant bastard at the time that I still wonder what she saw in me back then... And well... came that battle... You know... when Obita 'died'." They frowned deeper. Kakashi closed his eyes, painfully reminded of that day again. "I abandoned her. Obito chose to save her. We had an argument. He went to save her alone. I did join him eventually. While we were able to save her, Obito... he sacrificed himself to save us. And we had to leave him" he said, his voice hollow. And they knew. Sasuke and Sakura had heard about it from Naruto before. Kakashi took a deep breath before continuing.

"Things almost went back to normal after that. That is, 'almost'. Before he 'died', Obito asked me to protect Rin and that was exactly what I tried to do. That was what changed. When before I barely noticed her, after that I became protective of her. I tried to watch over her and to always be around her whenever I could. I was really afraid of losing another friend. Minato-sensei was very busy and... she might look at me as a source of comfort as well. Both of us... we were traumatized by what happened to Obito. I guess we tried to find some solace by being with each other as often as we could. And that's when... well... Let's just say that was when it all started." They knew what it meant.

"For the first time, I finally, really noticed her. What she had done for me all this time, how much she cared for me, her feelings. I finally realized it. And I started to care for her, for real as well. I still kept my promise to Obito to heart, but it's no longer my only reason to protect her." Kakashi's eyes suddenly looked empty. "But I could never be with her. Especially after what happened to Obito. I could never allow myself to be with her. I feel so dirty for having those feelings after Obito's death. He deserved her more than me. I was nothing but trash. And she was stupid for not blaming me for that incident." Sakura opened her mouth, like she wanted to say something. But nothing came out and she closed it again.

"And then... THAT happened." Naruto widened his eyes and sucked his breath. He knew what it meant. Sasuke and Sakura looked confused, but didn't prod. The words that left Kakashi's mouth next succeeded in making their hearts stop.

"I killed her."

Silence fell into the room. For a few minutes no one said anything. No one dared to break the silence. Kakashi slumped onto his chair while Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura still tried to process what they had just heard.

"What?" Sakura asked softly and slowly.

"I killed her" Kakashi replied her question.

"Kakashi..." Sasuke tried.

"I killed her."

"No you're not!" Naruto shouted suddenly. "I knew the truth! I knew the truth from Obito! It's not your fault! You tried to protect her from the Kiri-nin who turned her into Jinchuriki to destroy Konoha! But she chose to die in your hands!"

Kakashi snapped out of his daze and looked at Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura turned to him in surprise. "How..."

"I saw his memories, remember?" he said. "I saw it when he found out about it. I knew. He knew. He never really blamed you Kakashi-sensei. He may be angry at you at first. But then he knew what happened to her, what happened to you guys, was just a cruel way of how ninja system works." Naruto stopped talking for a while to look at his teacher's reaction. When Kakashi didn't say anything, he continued. "Obito knew it's not your fault. I could feel his feelings. Deep down inside, he never really blamed you. He felt sad that it had to happen to you and Rin. He knew you're still trying to fulfill your promise until the end. He knew you tried."

"But I failed" Kakashi finally said. He closed his eyes and smiled bitterly behind his mask. He chuckled darkly. "It all doesn't matter because I still failed. I promised and I failed... I killed the person I loved... in front of my best friend who also loved that person... whom I promised to protect her... who decided to destroy the world because of her death... in the end, everything is still my fault."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked at their teacher sadly, pained by his circumstance. By the team Minato's tragic circumstance. Was this the reason Kakashi didn't try to find love anymore? Because he still loved Rin and felt guilty toward Obito? Because he was afraid the same thing could happen again if he fell in love for the second time?

Kakashi put his hand over his eyes. And eventhough they saw something glimmering slipped out from behind his fingers, they didn't say anything. After a while, Kakashi finally put his hand away and looked at them, getting back to his calm and composed persona. "I need to tell you this: Please do not bother with my non-existent love life anymore. It's my business, not yours."

"But Sensei!"

"Promise me."

Kakashi had looked so resolute that they couldn't say anything. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and sighed.

"Alright. We promise."

"Good. Well then," his eyes softened, and he gave them a gentle smile, going back to his old self, "why don't you go home and take a rest. It's been a tiring week for you."

They nodded and said their good byes to him before leaving the room. They knew that he needed sometime alone after that talk. After they were gone, Kakashi slumped back once more and began to ponder.

He didn't want to fall in love. Not after what happened to Rin. Not after how Obito turned out into. No matter how many reassurances he got he knew it was basically his fault. He knew his students just wanted to make him happy by trying to find him a new love. They had even offered him three women to pick. But it was not that simple. He knew he couldn't fall in love. He never allowed himself to fall in love. It wouldn't end up in a good way. He sighed once again.

He wouldn't, couldn't allow himself to fall in love. And yet...

His thoughts had been distracted these past few days. He had much time to think and that was what he did. He thought about a lot of things. About this newfound feelings that were awakened in him lately. This warm feelings he started to feel when he was near that person. This uncomfortable feelings in his stomach whenever she smiled at him. And his heart started to beat faster whenever he remembered her confession of love. It made Kakashi scared, uncomfortable and stressed. _What if..._

That was what distracted him all day. What he thought all day. These thoughts, these feelings kept nagging him, to the point that he couldn't ignore it anymore. He couldn't deny the truth. He closed his eyes again, feeling even dirtier because he was hypocrite. A huge hypocrite.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's plan did not really failed. Because he DID fall for one of them.


	20. It's started

Days went by unnoticed and weeks had passed ever since that incident. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura never talked about matchmaking Kakashi again. The topic never brought out again. It's been a long time since Kakashi talked to Ayame, Hanare and Koyuki and he thought it might be for the best. He drowned himself in his work. And eventhough he knew he supposed to tell them his feelings, he didn't know what to say. Besides, he didn't have time to think about romance right now. There's something more important.

The ninjas were focusing at the problem at hand: the assassination attempts on the Kages. They still couldn't find the culprit and everyone was getting ready for action, knowing that the threat was not over. Naruto was training his team and went on missions with them like usual and Sakura worked in the hospital. Life went back to normal. One day, after being gone for five days, Sasuke went back to Konoha, walking in a brisk and hurried pace. Usually, he would see Sakura before reporting to Kakashi, but this information he got was an emergency. Instead of going to Hokage Tower and knocked on Kakashi's office like usual, he appeared outside his office window. Kakashi was in the middle of writing a document when he heard a knock on the glass. He turned his chair around to see Sasuke kneeling outside his window. He was not the least bit surprised. Sasuke did it sometimes when he was too lazy to give his report in a formal way, which meant properly went to Hokage Tower and knocked on his office door before coming in. He opened the window and let Sasuke in.

"You know, there is this thing called door if you want to come in" he remarked as he went back to his chair and was ready to write again.

"Right now it's not important. Hear me out Kakashi, this is crucial" Sasuke said as he hopped into the room.

Kakashi stopped what he was doing and looked up at his student. New information? That was fast even for you Sasuke. It's actually quite impressive."

"And this information also requires us to move fast."

The Hokage frowned and put down his pen, abandoning his paperwork entirely to focus on him. "So tell me."

Sasuke started to narrate his findings and as he talked, Kakashi's frown went deeper and deeper. At the end of Sasuke's explanation, he sighed and put his temple on his hand. _"Of all things... Of all people... Why... why does it have to be related to her...?"_

"When do you think they will do it?"

"Judging from their preparation, I think it's three weeks from now" Sasuke answered. Kakashi looked thoughtful as he tried to think things over.

"Should we tell her about it?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi blinked, and after a while, said "No... I think she doesn't know about this. And we better leave her in the dark for now. At least until it happen." _"And I'm not ready to talk to her just yet."_

"So what should we do?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi put his chin on his hand and started thinking. There was a plan forming in his head, but it was a bit risky. The thing that had to be considered was how to lure them in and made them believe that they had put their guard down. "Sasuke, I know you've just come back, but I need you to go again."

"You want me to warn the other Kages?"

Kakashi reached for his pen again and started to write in an empty scroll the message he prepared for them. "I want you to tell the other Kages what you told me. And I want you to tell them my plan and asked them whether they agreed or not." _"It's risky. But it may be worth it."_

**_Two weeks later:_**

A group of Jounin came to Ichiraku to eat. Ayame looked at them from the front desk. She didn't really recognize some of them (not all of them were Konoha ninjas as some ninjas from other villages stayed in Konoha as representative of their villages). But there was one familiar face, which had also called for booking a place just a few hours ago.

"Ah! Ayame-chan! Long time no see!"

"Long time no see Ebisu-san" she replied to the glasses-wearing ninja as he came over with his group.

"So where is our seat?"

"It's over there right next to the window."

"Ah thanks! It's over there!" he said, instructing his group to the table. As his friends went to the seat he turned to Ayame. "By the way, I want to ask you something. Can your restaurant help sponsor us in an event?"

"Event? What event?"

"A movie festival for advertising Azusagawa-san's new film. You know, that one which is starring Yukie Fujikaze."

Ayame blinked and raised her eyeborws. "I don't know there will be a movie festival. And why do the ninjas participate in this as well?"

"Uh, well... Kakashi said that since they're filming in Konoha, and the film is about ninjas, why not making a festival about it. He even invited the other Kages to this event." Ebisu sighed and shook his head. "But I don't know why he suddenly suggested such a thing—at a time like this nonetheless. We're all against it but he insisted. Sometimes, we wondered who was actually in danger. His head was the one being targeted, and yet, he's the most easygoing and cheerful while we're stressed out."

Ayame frowned as well. "But surely, the other Kages would object to this if this will only endanger them even more."

"No, the other Kages agreed."

"WHAT?!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Yeah. They will come here in two days to participate in the festival. And I hear that not just the Kage, the other Jounin and Chunin from the other villages will come as well to enlive the festival. Gosh, Konoha will be very crowded at that time." He scratched his head. "I really don't know what he's thinking, that Kakashi. And why the others agreed with his silly idea anyway?"

Ayame looked worried. There's something wrong about this. What was it that Kakashi planned? He didn't plan to put himself in danger, did he?

"So?"

"Eh? W-what?"

"About the sponsorship. Can you?"

"Uhm yes. Of course."

_"I hope you don't do something reckless Kakashi-san."_

**This chapter is very short, I know. I promise I'll try to make it longer next time. Sorry for the long update. It's near the end of semester and I'm trying to focus on both studying for final exam and finishing last semester's assignments. Hopefully, I find another time to write another chapter.**


	21. Movie Festival

At 2 a.m., Hanare was surveying the Land of Fire's harbour. She was on a stake out mission with two other Kunoichi. It was a joint mission. Other than her, one was Samui, the Kumo ninja she met during Jounin dinner party, and an ANBU from Konoha with long purple hair, whose name she had yet to know. They had been tasked to watch over the harbour and infiltrate a certain ship.

"Remember, do not attack. We are only here to spy" the ANBU woman said. Hanare and Samui nodded. "When they lose their guard down, we will infiltrate."

"Is there any giveaway?" Samui asked.

"The people are wearing this symbol on their head protectors" the ANBU said, showing her a symbol in a piece of paper.

Samui nodded and moved to another tree to observe better, and the ANBU turned to Hanare. "Hanare-san isn't it? It's a pleasure to work with you as a senior in espionage."

"Thank you. But I haven't done much to help."

"You saved Kakashi-senpai back then. That is impressive."

"Kakashi... senpai?"

"Yes. I was his Kohai during his time in ANBU. My name is Yugao."

"Oh, it is a pleasure to work with you as well Yugao-san."

"Here they come!" Samui called. Hanare and Yugao quickly got to her place, in time to see a large ship docking at the harbour. Some people, wearing head protectors with the same symbol as Yugao had shown, got out their load. There were guns, grenades, and armours. Lastly, Hanare saw a huge cannon brought down to the land.

"Is this our cue?" Hanare asked.

Yugao nodded. "This is our cue."

The three Kunoichis jumped down toward the people and started their mission.

* * *

There was hype in Konoha that day. The movie festival, celebrating the making of Icha Icha Tactic 2, by directed by Makino Azusagawa and sponsored by Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant, was about to be held that night. A large TV screen was put in the middle of the village. Stands selling food, souvenirs and merchandize could be seen around the stage. That night, they're going to have movie marathon of the films that had been directed by Makino-san, from Princess Gale saga, until Icha Icha film series. The ninjas were especially welcomed to attend. Twelve teenage ninjas were gathered behind the stage, helping the movie crews to prepare for the event. They were tasked to make a 'performance' on stage that night. _"I don't care what you want to do. Just show us some ninja moves that can impress the crowd. Do some acrobatic moves or whatever. Just give us some performance"_ Makino had said to them. Little that he knew, most of the people who came to this event were ninjas themselves. For common people, what they would see might be impressive, but for other ninjas, not so much.

"Ck, why do we have to do this?" Suigetsu asked no one in particular.

"Because we have been part of the crew ever since Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura invite us to join" Jugo said.

"What did he expect from us? To show off our ninja techniques in front of other ninjas? No one will be impressed with that."

Shikamaru sighed. "Well I have to admit it's true. It's no use to show off ninjutsu to other ninjas."

"Well, we should just try our best" Hinata said, trying to cheer every one. "Look, they are selling some merchandise for the movie" she said, trying to distract them.

"I want to try the food first" Chouji said, his mouth watered as he looked at the food stands. "Ichiraku is the one sponsoring this, right?"

"Yes."

"Stop dawdling and complaining and decide what we will 'perform' on stage. The faster we do this, the better" Karin said, while fixing her glasses.

"Will you just shut up for a while four-eyes!" Kiba suddenly said, earning everyone's attention.

"Who are you calling four-eyes?!"

"You, four-eyes!"

"Kiba-kun?" Hinata looked at her team mate, concerned.

"I'm just not in a mood right now" Kiba said while petting Akamaru's head.

Shino observed his team mate. "Are you still sour regarding your sister dating Gai-sensei?" he asked.

"Why does my sister have to go out with him of all people?" Kiba lamented.

"Hey! What's wrong with Gai-sensei?!" Lee said, having the need to defend his favourite teacher.

"What's wrong? Let me see. He has thick eyebrows, wears green spandex, and always cries while spouting things about youth! There's more but I'm too lazy to say much."

"What's wrong with that?!"

"Now, calm down Lee" Chouji said, petting his shoulder. "Want to go buy some snack with me?" Chouji dragged Lee to a food stand, to prevent a conflict with Kiba.

"Now, Kiba don't say that." Kiba turned to Tenten who spoke. "Sure, I admit that Gai-sensei can be weird and too exaggerating sometimes. But men like him also have their own charm. As his student, I have to say that he has many good qualities. He is funny, friendly, loyal, patient, hard-working, headstrong and very kind. I can understand Hana-san's feelings. I think she likes him because of all those qualities" Tenten said, defending her teacher.

"Like you with Lee?" Sai asked. He didn't mean to tease, he only said what's on his mind, but his little remark succeeded in making Tenten flush.

"NO!"

Ino laughed seeing Tenten's reaction. "It's a nice one Sai" she told her boyfriend proudly. Sai only looked confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry then. It's just that you two look so close to each other so when I heard you describing Gai-san, it's almost like you are describing Lee."

"Eh? What? What is it? Did someone call me?" Lee suddenly showed up with Chouji.

"NO ONE!" Tenten said suddenly, still bright red in the face, startling him.

"Tenten what's wrong? Are you sick? Your face is all red."

"N-no, nothing."

"Wait here then. I'll buy you some takoyaki."

"No wait! Lee you don't have to..." But Lee had already gone to a takoyaki stand.

"Aww! Look at him, caring for you!" Ino said teasingly, while Tenten blushed.

"Kiba-kun?" Hinata turned to her team mate.

Kiba sighed. "Fine. I'll give him a chance then." Hinata smiled.

Shikamaru clapped his hand. "I think Karin was right though. We should decide what we will perform. Come on, everyone huddle!"

* * *

Koyuki put her hair into a bun and looked into the mirror of her vanity table. She was ready for the movie festival. But something was bugging her. She felt something big would happen tonight. And not in a good way. In the first place, she thought this was really fishy for Kakashi to let them do this. To permit to film here was one thing, having a movie festival was another. With the assassins around, this would be risky. What was he actually planning?

A knock on her door. "Come in!" A short man with a long white beard entered.

"You look beautiful Your Majesty."

Koyuki quickly turned around and smiled at him. "Katou!" She went and hugged the man. "I am so glad that you are here but what about the country?"

"It will still stand even when I took a break for two or three days" he said, chuckling. He looked at her with a fond smile. "I want to see how you've been. After all, it is my duty to watch over you."

"You don't have to do that. I can take care of myself."

"I have to. Otherwise, my brother and your father will scold me from up there."

Koyuki smiled a bit sadly. Katou was Sandayu's older brother. After she became queen, he was the biggest support for her in rebuilding their country. He had since become her advisor and somewhat a parental figure after her father and Sandayu. She was so grateful to Katou and felt better that he was here by her side.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked.

"Couldn't hide anything from you, huh?" She sighed. "I don't know. There is just this foreboding feeling. I feel like something bad is going to happen."

"Does this have to do with the Hokage?" Koyuki blushed and Katou chuckled. He was one of a few people who knew about her feelings for Kakashi.

"You're worried about him, am I correct?" Koyuki nodded.

Katou put his hand on Koyuki's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright. Just focus on your work and enjoy tonight's event. I have a surprise for you."

The last part picked her interest. "What kind of surprise?"

Katou smiled gently at her. "You'll see."


	22. Preparing for Battle

Suigetsu peeked from behind the curtain of the backstage. "Oh God! People are already gathering and we haven't even decided on what to perform!"

"What're we going to do?" Chouji asked Shikamaru, who became their impromptu leader. Everyone turned to him as well.

The Nara sighed. "How would I know?"

"You should know. You're the smartest among all of us. Think of something!" Kiba said.

"As if I can come up with something for... things like this..."

"There's no need for that, guys." The twelve teenagers in the room turned to the three other teenagers who had just entered. "With they way things are right now, you may not have time to perform anyway" Sakura said.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked.

"Something is going to happen at the middle of the event. I am sure of it" Sasuke said.

"What is it?" Sai asked.

"Let's gather guys" Naruto said. The now fifteen teenagers made a big huddle with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura explaining in the middle.

"Oh my God! I don't know that they're the one behind this" Hinata said, putting a hand on her mouth. "Does she know about this?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, she doesn't know. We suspect that she has nothing to do with this. She will know soon though. And it'll be a great shock to her."

"Great! A battle and no performance!" Kiba cheered. "Put our performance on the last in the list! We'll never perform!"

"So what do you want us to do now?" Ino asked.

"Nothing. Just help out when the time comes" Sasuke said.

"Um, hello?" a voice called from behind. They turned around to see the assistant director, Yamazaki. "It's almost time for the show. Maybe you want to go out and watch?"

Sakura nodded and smiled at him. "Of course Yamazaki-san." When Yamazaki left, the ninjas turned to each other. "Remember what we said." And then they spread, preparing for the upcoming battle.

* * *

Kakashi was standing by a mobile library, which was parked near the stalls and vendors around the stage, reading a book, leaning his body on the large car.

"Um... I'm sorry Hokage-sama but... is it really okay for you to read that? ...In public?"

"Sure, why not? I'm an adult, after all. You want this book back?"

"No, it's not that. It's just-"

"Wait. I'm almost finished." The book, even though not from Icha Icha series, still had _very_ mature contents, complete with... arousing illustrations. Kakashi had just finished discussing things with the other Kages. They would prepare for everything that would happen tonight. The meeting was over and then he realized he had nothing to do. He forgot to bring his Icha Icha books and he was so bored. Lucky for him, there was a mobile library among the stalls that gathered around the large stage.

He glanced at a small stage, which was directly facing the large TV screen. There were five seats there. The high stage was exclusive for the five Kages alone. He didn't what it's for.

"Really? Reading books again Kakashi-san? In a place and time like this?" The Hokage looked next to him and found Ayame walking toward her. She smiled teasingly at him.

"Good evening, Ayame-san. This? Oh, just to kill boredom, I guess. I don't have anything to do until the show begin so might as well read something." Kakashi gave the vendor the book back as Ayame came to stand next to him. "Thank you for the sponsorship" he said, smiling his closed-eye smile.

Ayame smiled back at him. "Don't worry. I'm not the only one sponsoring this event."

"Really? Who else?"

"When we started the preparation, the representative of the Land of Snow came to us and said they're going to help."

Kakashi froze. "The Land of Snow?"

"Yes. That was the country where Koyuki-san came from, right? The people are so nice. They are willing to let us use their properties. You see that stage?" Ayame pointed to the small stage Kakashi had seen just now. "It was made for you and the other Kages."

"Oh, really?"

"It's for you to sit on. You are the heads of the villages so you have to have special spot to watch the films. It's not our idea but the idea of the Land of Snow's representatives."

"Hmm... It's very kind of them."

"Yes." Ayame nodded. "And they're very loyal too. They worked hard to prepare for this event. They said it was for their queen."

Kakashi went silent for a moment. His eyes spotted Koyuki among the actor and movie crew that gathered behind the stage. "For their queen, huh?"

"Yes." Ayame looked around the area. "I see some of the people even come all the way here just to watch it." Blending in with the crowd of villagers, were people from the Land of Snow. They were not hard to distinguish because of their unique clothes, which were different from the other five countries.

Kakashi looked around and noticed the people from the Land of Snow among the villagers of the ninja villages. "Yes, there are many of them."

"Forgive me for bringing them here without your permission." Kakashi and Ayame turned around to see an old man with a walking stick in hand. "But they insisted that they want to see their queen on the big screen."

"Katou-san" Kakashi said quietly.

"Katou-san, thank you for your help" Ayame said, bowing at the elderly man. "You even lend us many of the properties."

"That's alright." He then turned from the young woman to the Hokage. "I hope you do not mind me bringing half of our people here."

"Oh, no. Of course not. You are welcomed here. The villagers from the other four countries also come here tonight" Kakashi said. He then looked at the stage where the Kages would sit tonight. "Did you provide us with the stage too?"

Katou smiled. "Yes. I though that you, as the Kages, the head of the villages, should get a better place than others."

Kakashi nodded. "I see. Well, I have to go. The show is about to start." He nodded at Ayame and Katou. "I will see you later." He then walked away toward the stage.

"It's nice for you to even provide a special spot for the Kages, Katou-san" Ayame said.

"Thank you."

"I hope tonight's event will go smoothly."

Katou smiled gently at her. "Yes. I hope so too."

* * *

At 7 p.m., the show finally began. In the middle of the area was a large stage, with a large TV screen on top of it. The wide area in front of the TV screen was crowded with people from six different countries. A bit far from the TV screen was a smaller stage, which faced directly toward the screen. There were tables with food on top, and five seats. There sat the Kages, high above the other audiences. Stalls and vendors were scattered around the area. The event was held right in the middle of the village and was opened to everyone who wanted to come. A young woman with long black hair and sky blue eyes went up the big stage. The crowd of people cheered when they saw her. The woman smiled and waved at the audiences.

"Good evening everyone! I'm Yukie Fujikaze and I'm going to be the MC for this show!" A loud roar came from the audiences. "Thank you for coming today and I especially thank the five Kages for bothering to come to our movie festival." She gestured to the small stage in front of the big stage and everyone let out a roar again. "To celebrate the making of our new movie, tonight, we are going to have a movie marathon, performance, and even fanmeeting with the actors! The first event will be movie marathon. We're going to watch the Princess Gale Saga, which maybe, where most of you came to know me" she said smiling. The crowd cheered. "And then we continue to watch some clips from the Icha Icha film series. Just some clips because these movies are not exactly save for underaged kids." She chuckled and the audiences laughed along with her. "And then we continue with a performance by our ninja friends! These are our friends who willingly participate in the making of this new movie. Some of them even become an actor and play in it! You guys can see them when the movie comes out!" Everyone cheered again. "And, in the end, we'll have fanmeet with the actors. You can buy merchandizes from the movie or even get your favorite star's signature for free! Special thanks to Ichiraku Restaurant and the Land of Snow for sponsoring this event!" she said, glancing at Ayame and Katou from the side of the stage and smiled at them. They waved at her and smiled back. "And without further ado, let's watch!" The young woman went down the stage and the TV lighted up, showing the film.

First, they watched the Princess Gale Saga, from the very first film until the last film. The teenage ninjas were watching the film with rapt attention among the crowd. Naruto even shouted and screamed excitedly whenever the action parts came, disturbing the people around him.

"Naruto, keep it down! You're disturbing other people!"

"Bu-but Sakura! It's Princess Gale! She's almost got killed! And then her underlings-"

"You've watched it before so you shouldn't be surprised! Just watch and shut up!"

"You are making too much noise too Sakura. You better keep it down."

"Thank you for reminding me about it Sasuke."

And then, the movie marathon continued smoothly without any interruption. Some clips from the Icha Icha series were shown. Because of the mature content of the films, they weren't shown the whole movie. When the movie marathon was over and it was the time for the ninja's performance, Yukie came up the stage again.

"How was the film everyone?! Are they great?!" The crowd cheered. "I hope you enjoyed the movie marathon. And I hope you guys are excited for the next show, which is the performance of our young ninja friends! But first, I would like to call the person who directed the movies we have watched just now to give some speech. Makino Azusagawa-san, please come up the stage!"

"SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!" The crowd cheered. The old man Azusagawa went up the stage and waved to the crowd. Yukie gave him the microphone and went down the stage.

"Thank you! Thank you for coming to this event! I'm very happy that there are many people who come. Not only from Konoha, but there are also from Suna, Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa. And of course, even the people from the Land of Snow, is coming for this celebration!" Everyone cheered again. The director then looked at Kakashi, who were sitting with the other four Kages on the small stage. "I want to thank the five Kages, especially the Hokage, for letting us hold this event here, in such a critical time. And for that, we will give you the best surprise we can give. Starting about..."

A bang and a loud boom was heard, the sound of the breaking of glass as the screen of the TV broke into pieces as a canon ball hit the small stage where the five Kages had sat.

"...Now."


	23. Ninjutsu versus Machines

**First of all, I'm very sorry for the very late update. I'm totally busy with college that I sometimes forgot that I have a fanfiction to finish. I understand if some of you are already angry at me and I accept that. I was even ready for you to unfollow this story. I know the pain of waiting for the continuation of a story. I was distracted with other animes lately so my passion for Naruto is waning. But I'll finish it as soon as I can.**

What was once an entertaining show turned into chaos. Someone from the crowd screamed immediately when the cannon ball hit the five Kages. Smoke was still surrounding the stage from the explosion. Ayame widened her eyes in horror as she watched the canon hit him.

"KAKASHI-SAN!"

The reaction was instant. Another explosion followed, with a series of other explosions in the area. Without them knowing, some bombs had been planted under the ground they stood on. Ninjas and civilians alike, even children to their horror, were caught in explosions. None of them anticipated this.

Ayame felt someone pulled her away from the area. She looked to her side to find Ebisu there. "Ebisu-san! Kakashi-san-"

"Kakashi'll be alright! You have to take shelter soon! You're not a fighter! You'll be dead if you stay here any longer." Ayame unwillingly let herself be pulled away by him.

Naruto looked at the stage to find Makino gone. "He's gone!" he shouted to his teammates. He suddenly felt a presence behind him. He turned around sharply, kunai in hand. He found someone in ANBU mask behind him.

"Calm down, Naruto." The blonde quickly lowered his guard down, recognizing the voice as that of Yamato.

"Yamato-taichou! Makino-san-he's gone" Sakura said as she and Sasuke walked to him.

"I know. We'll have people search for him. We have to handle these explosions first."

Koyuki was frozen in her place, watching everything in horror and confusion. From her spot beside the stage, she looked at the mouth of a canon, who had went through the TV they had used to watch the film. She stared at the small stage where Kakashi had been sitting in horror. "KAKASHI-SAN!" she screamed after she finally found her voice.

"You have to hide Your Majesty!" She felt herself being pulled away from the stage by a rough hand. She looked up to see one of her bodyguards.

"Wh-what happened? Director... Kakashi-san... Canon..." she stammered, trying to connect things in her head. Inside the TV was a canon. The canon hit Kakashi and the other kages. Kakashi... She had a difficulty in breathing. _Is he... Is he..._

"That is not important right now. You have to take shelter, quick" her guard said, tugging her away.

"NO! Let me go! Who told you to?!"

"Katou-sama did. He said, no harm to the Queen. Come on. I'll protect you."

Koyuki stared at the guard in confusion. She didn't really remember him among her bodyguards. Was he new? Her eyes caught a familiar machine on the man's arm and she suddenly recognized him.

"You... You are-" She was knocked out cold before she could finish her sentence.

"I am sorry Your Majesty. It's for you. For our country. For the Queen."

* * *

In a matter of minutes, while the ninjas were still standing, the civilians around the area lay on the ground. They were unable to escape the series of unexpected explosions and were caught in it. Except for the people of the Land of Snow. A popping sound was heard all over with smoke surrounding the area. In place of the people, were ninjas with white and grey armor on their bodies, a symbol consisted four dots which formed a T on their helmets.

"Is that who you told us about?!" Lee asked Sakura.

"The Yuki ninjas! Yes!"

Naruto cracked his knuckles. "Our old enemy."

One of the armored ninjas walked to the front. "Give up, Ninjas of the Five countries!" he exclaimed. "We have killed your leaders. There is nothing for you to protect anymore." They all turned to look at the small stage where the canon ball hit. The stage was completely obliterated. There was nothing in its place except dust.

The mouth of the canon, still inside the TV, moved toward the remaining ninjas. "That was just a warning! Surrender to us without a fight and we will not fire this canon at you! If you fight us, you will suffer the same fate as the five Kages!"

"Cocky aren't you? What makes you think our leaders were finished?" Omoi said.

"They're right here, with us" Kurotsuchi said, smiling secretly.

The fallen civilians suddenly got up. A popping sound was heard once more and smoke filled the area again. In their place, stood the ninjas of the five villages. Among them were the five Kages, unscathed.

"You... how did you-"

Suigetsu laughed obnoxiously. "You think you're the only one who disguised as civilians? When the festival was first held, none of the civilians were actually civilians. They're disguised ninjas. We hid the real people somewhere. Well, except for the workers from Ichiraku and Old man Makino's crew, actually. We knew that you'll come out all at once at an opportunity like this."

Kakashi stepped in front of them. "You underestimate us and you fall right into our trap." He gave them a piercing glare. "Tonight, we'll wipe all of you at once." The Shinobi of the five countries rushed toward the Yuki ninjas. The front man, the one who had been talking, shot a beam of light from the device on his wrist. It hit the alliance ninjas at the front, cutting their hands and bodies perfectly and easily. They cried out in pain and the others halted their steps to look at it.

"Laser bolt?!" Kiba said in surprise. "Technology has developed like crazy here!"

They watched as another Yuki ninjas pulled out a gun and began shooting their opponents. Some of the ninjas attacked them with ninjutsu. But no matter how hard they hit it with earth and charged it with lightning or fire the armored ninjas didn't budge. The armors protected them from any attack.

"Looks like your report was true after all, Sasuke" Kakashi said to his student. "They really have developed something dangerous there. Do you find something to counter it?"

"Sadly, no" Sasuke informed his teacher.

"I figured. But we still have hope." He looked up. "With three of our own among them. They're our only hope now."

The canon moved toward them. "Uh oh..."

"We'll finish you this time." The mouth of the canon shone as the canon ball was prepared to be fired.

"Bijuu bomb!" A twin of chakra bomb hit the mouth of the canon, stopping the fire. They turned to see both Naruto and Killer B transformed in their Bijuu form, their body surrounded by chakra.

"Nice job, Naruto yo!"

"You too, Uncle B!"

The two gigantic beings high fived each other, which looked quite comical. They turned to observed the canon. The Bijuu bomb did stop the fire, but the canon was still intact, unscathed.

"WHAT?!" the two Jinchuurikis exclaimed in surprise.

"Even the Bijuu bomb is not enough to destroy it" Kakashi said, pondering to himself.

"We need to at least find the ones behind it" Sasuke informed him.

"Aren't the ones behind it is inside the TV?" Sakura asked him.

"No. From the documents I got, the canon was used with remote control. Someone must be controlling it from afar. We have to find him" Sasuke replied.

"I'll search for him!" Sakura said as she went away from the battlefield. She turned her head around toward Naruto and B. "Until I find the one who control the canon, please keep firing Bijuu Bomb at it to prevent it from firing again, Naruto, B-san!"

"You got it girl!" the two said, saluting her.

* * *

Hinata and Karin was walking around the backstage, searching for Makino, Koyuki and the remaining movie crew.

"Did you find them" the redhead asked her friend.

"No. Where could they be? Could Makino-san be the one behind this?" Hinata said, worriedly. "And we can't find Koyuki-san too."

Karin sighed and shrugged. "Who knows? For now, we have to find any one of them and ask them about what they know."

Hinata nodded. They searched around again. Hinata occasionally looked outside worriedly. She knew Naruto and B had transformed into their Bijuu form to aid in the fight, and it must be getting serious if they had to transform.

"If you're worried about my cousin, I say he'll be alright. He's one of the strongest ninja I know. Well, aside from Sasuke. Let's focus on our job here."

Hinata nodded at her friend. "Karin-san, did you sense anything."

Karin shook her head. "They're not ninjas so they don't use chakra. I can't sense them. Did your Baykugan see anything?"

Hinata frowned. "I sense nothing either, but..." She paused as she stared under Karin's feet?

"What?" the other girl asked her in confusion. She looked at the ground she stood on.

"Karin-san, I see... a box under there."

"A box?"

"Yes, under the earth. A box made from metal..." She scrutinized the earth again. "It seemed to be big enough for people."

"Can you see what's inside it?"

"No. It's weird. Usually I can always see what's inside the box."

They looked at each other meaningfully. The two girls started to dig the earth under Karin's feet. After a few minutes of digging, they saw a metal box. It was big. Big enough to fit people in it. Hinata wondered why she couldn't detect the box sooner. Could it be it had a technology to hide from chakra detection?

They pulled it open and sure enough, they saw the Azusagawa movie crew, hands tied behind their bodies and mouths plastered. Hinata and Karin began to carefully pull the people out of the box. After being freed of their bind, they cheered and let out sighed of relief. Among the people trapped inside the box, they found someone unexpected.

"Makino-san?" Hinata said as she pulled out the old man. She released him from the bind and removed the plaster on his mouth. "Oh thank you, Ojou-chan! I thought I was done for!"

"How long have you been here?" Karin asked him.

"Before the event was started."

"Wait, you've been here all this time?" Karin said in disbelief.

"Yeah" it was Yamazaki who answered. "I was talking with the director about the event when Koyuki-san's bodyguard suddenly came to us and just knocked us out. When I woke up, we're already tied inside this box" he said, gesturing to the box they had just pulled them out of.

Hinata stared at Makino in surprise. "But if you're here, then who was the one talking during the event?"

* * *

Ebisu took Ayame to a hidden bunker not too far from the village. From its appearance, she could tell that it was made hastily using earth ninjutsu. Ebisu pulled open the metal door and pushed her inside.

"Stay there! And don't come out until it's safe!" He closed the door and locked it.

Ayame looked at the spacious bunker and found all the civilians of Konoha village there, unharmed. But she saw them at the festival just now, caught in explosions!

"Oh, Ayame! You're okay!" Her father ran to her and hugged her.

She pulled herself away from the hug and looked at Teuchi. "I don't understand. I see all of you at the festival."

"Oh, we've never gone to the festival. It was the ninjas in disguise. We're already here before the festival started. You're the only one there" Teuchi explained to her.

"What?! How come I didn't know?!"

"They ourposely didn't tell you" Teuchi said guiltily. He looked down and sighed. "You're the only one who didn't know. They said it's because you'd be interacting with the enemy often, they have to keep you out of the loop so the enemy wouldn't pull anything out of you. Deceiving your friends before the deceiving your enemy, Naruto said."

"The enemy? What do you mean that I interact with the enemy often? I don't kno-" She stopped herself. Things started to connect itself inside her brain. "No... don't tell me the enemy is-"

* * *

Four armored ninjas watched everything that happened in a monitor. One of them was holding a remote. He watched as Naruto and Killer B kept stopping the canon from firing again and again.

"Ck! This is great! We can't do a single fire! And this thing needs three minutes to fire too" the one holding the remote said.

"Don't worry. Even their bombs can't destroy it. When they run out of chakra, we'll be able to fire" one of his three companions said.

"And the armor is strong enough to withstand any attack" another one said. "No ninjutsu can beat us."

The person holding the remote sighed. "Actually... there is a weakness to our armor."

The fourth one gasped. "Really? What is it?"

"You see this thing that looks like a clock?" he said, pointing to a device on their backs. "This is the power core of this armor. In other words, it's the one giving power to our machines. But it's strong enough that you can destroy it so easily. It's just..."

"What? Please tell us so we can be more careful with this armor" one of his three companions said.

He fidgeted and fumbled with the remote in his hand. "The thing is... the metal is susceptible with cold. For example, if you use ice technique and freeze it, you can easily crush it."

"You mean, if it's frozen, you can destroy it?" one of them asked him.

"Yeah."

"What happened then?"

"The armour won't function anymore. It's the same with the other machines."

They nodded. "I see." One of them then looked at the canon depicted in the monitor. "What about the canon? It seems to be so strong. It can even withstand Bijuu bomb. That's amazing. I'm sure it has no weakness."

"Unfortunately, there is a weakness" he said, watching the monitor while busy pushing different buttons on the remote. "The core of the canon is inside the mouth. You can stop it to function if you destroy the core by entering the mouth."

"Is that the only canon we have?" the other one asked.

"No. There are at least two more hidden at Konoha's training ground, and behind the cemetery."

"I see. We understand."

He nodded. "Good then."

"That means we don't need you anymore."

"What?" He turned around and felt a kunai pierced his neck.

"Please go to sleep" one of his companions said.

He fell to the ground and gasped, blood coming out of his torn neck. "You... you..."

The three people pulled open their armor, revealing three women, one with short blonde hair, one with long dark purple hair and the other with long dark green hair.

"We'll take over from here. Thank you for the information. Rest in peace" Yugao said. The man stopped moving as the three kunoichi looked at the monitor.

"The fight is getting serious. We have to tell them what we know" Hanare said.

"Let's join the battle. The canon won't fire again now that he's dead" Samui said as she glanced at the man.

The three kunocihi jumped off the building and ran toward the area.

Sakura was looking around the village when she bumped into the three older kunoichis. "Yugao-san! Hanare-san! Samui-san! What are you-"

"Not now, Sakura!" Yugao said as she pulled the younger girl with them. "We have to stop the Yuki ninjas soon. We found out the weakness of their armor."

"Really?!" Sakura exclaimed in disbelief.

"We've been infiltrating their base, disguised as one of them. We've been staying with them and tried to figure out their goal and their weaknesses. These ninjas used high technology more than ninjutsu. But we found out the weakness of the armor and the canon" Samui explained. She then began to tell the young kunoichi about what they had heard. Sakura smiled.

"If we tell the others about this, we'll have a chance in defeating them!"

Hanare nodded. "We have to hurry and tell the others about it."

* * *

Koyuki groaned as she opened her eyes. She found herself in a dark room. Her head hurt, like someone had hit it so hard. It left her with a huge bump on the back of her head. She slowly sat up and looked around. She finally noticed the place she was in as her trailer.

"What happened?" she mumbled, asking no one in particular. After getting accustomed to the pain on her head, she finally remembered. Makino... Kakashi... Canon... One of her guards knocked her out and he was...

"Yuki ninjas" she whispered. She would never forget them. Those people who wreaked havoc in her home, killing her father, helping her uncle. They killed her people. Sandayu...

"Why are they here? I thought they disappear already." She rubbed her head slowly to ease her pain. At the back of her mind, she knew why they're here. If only her head wasn't so hurt for her to figure it out quickly. She looked at the door and saw a silhouette of two people standing in front of it. She had an idea that she was guarded. She carefully got up, swaying a little and walked to the door. She peeked from the small hole there and sure enough, at either side of the door were two people wearing armor. The armor was similar to what she had seen they wore years ago, but this one was more intricate and bigger in size. Her mind was reeling with ideas to get out of there.

_How should I get out of here? _

She remembered hearing something before she collapsed back then.

_"__It's for you. For our country. For the Queen."_

She smiled sardonically. Well, wasn't it nice to know that they did all this for her? No.

Koyuki shook her head and bit her lip. She needed to get out of here and stop whatever it was they're doing. She looked around the trailer to search for something useful. She blinked as remebered something. She went to her cupboard and pulled it open. She pulled out a long sword she had used for her acting as Princess Gale.

Koyuki carefully slid the sword out of its scabbard. Despite what people thought, it was a real sword. It was her father's sword. She chose to use it for her role as Princess Gale to honor him. She swung it around and nodded. She could do this.

Contrary to what people believe about actors, Yukie Fujikaze never used stuntman. She always played every role herself and she gave everything she got in acting it. If her role required cooking, she learned how to cook. If her role required singing, she learned how to sing. If her role required fighting, she learned martial arts. And yes, for her role as Princess Gale, she did learn some swordsmanship. Although it's not too stong, she thought it might be enough to knock out the two people guarding her room. She looked outside again and stared at the clock at the back of the armor. She widened her eyes. _That's-_

She recognized it as part of the technology the scientists of her country had been developing. The clock was actually the core machine. There's no denying it. Someone from her country was the one behind it.

She bit her lip and her heart ached. Someone from her country was the one behind all of this. They were the ones who tried to kill Kakashi and the other kages. She felt so guilty, so sad, so... betrayed.

Shaking her head, Koyuki tried to think of a way to get out. The problem was how to catch the two people outside off guard.

_They don't seem to want to hurt me._ The queen thought to herself. _If I can use it to my advantage..._

The two men in armor were guarding the trailer. They had been ordered to protect their queen at all cost and that's what they're going to do. It's for her. For their queen...

"HELP! HELP ME!" They suddenly heard a loud cry from the inside.

They looked at each other and quickly unlocked the door. Their worry and loyalty toward their queen came before their cautiousness.

"Your Majesty! Are you okay?!" They opened the door. But the trailer was empty.

"What hap-"

They felt something sharp hit their back. The power core of their armor had been destroyed. They turned around and found their queen there, with a sword in hand. With the power core destroyed, she easily swung her sword and stabbed the armor, crushing them.

"Your Maj-"

She jumped and delivered a kick to their heads and the two men fell to the ground unconscious. She sighed in relief. At least they were unconscious.

Koyuki observed the two of them, feeling her heart ached and tightened in her chest. They seemed to be genuinely loyal to her. They said they were doing this for her. But she didn't want this.

_Who would have done this?_ Koyuki knew. She had an idea. She just didn't want to admit it.

Gripping the sword in her hand, the queen turned around and walked toward the village. She had to stop this madness before it's too late.

**I can't tell you when I'll be posting the next chapter. I hope you'll wait for it patiently. Sorry again if you have to wait a little longer.**


	24. Betrayal is harder to swallow

"Uncle B! The canon stops firing!" Naruto said, already turning back to his usual form while B was still in his bijuu form.

"Yeah, but you can't let your guard down!" As if hearing B's words, another canon ball came from a different direction.

"Look out Uncle!" Naruto shouted. B fired another bijuu bomb toward the canon ball and it was destroyed.

"It came from the cemetery!" Raikage said. "Are you okay B?!"

"No need to worry about me brother! I'm-"

Naruto spotted another canon ball coming toward them from a different direction. He quickly transformed back to his bijuu form. "Look out Uncle B!" He fired bijuu bomb against it. B looked at him, startled.

"Ah, thanks Naruto."

Kakashi observed where the cannon balls came from. The first fire came from the training ground while the second came from the cemetery. The cannon balls kept coming, this time from two different directions. So there were two other canons around? He hoped Sakura could at least stop them.

"We leave the canon to you two!" Gaara shouted. "Leave the army to us!" He had said that, but he wasn't sure anymore how he could finish this fight. Everything they did didn't seem to work against this armored army. Their armor were strong, impenetrable, and could practically withstand any ninjutsu attack and even counter genjutsu. Not even his sand was strong enough to crush it.

"You can't crush it" someone beside him said. The Kazekage turned to see Sasuke behind him. "Their armor and weapons are made of a special kind of metal."

"A special kind of metal?" Gaara asked. "What is it?"

Sasuke glanced at him. "Moon Metal."

The Kazekage's eyes widened in shock and understanding dawned on him. "I never thought it actually existed. You didn't include that in your report."

"That's because I've found out about it just recently. I only had time to tell Kakashi about it" Sasuke said, gritting his teeth a little.

"But if it really is Moon Metal" Gaara said, turning to look at the canon. "Then nothing can destroy it."

The fight continued with the Yuki ninjas getting the upper hand. "Go forward! Their ninjutsu will not harm you!" The general shouted to his comrades and they fought back. Their numbers compared to the alliance army were nothing. But their weapons and armor were so strong that the ninjas of the five villages had a hard time because of it, which only made their attackers even more enthusiastic.

Kakashi looked toward the Hokage monument, the highest place in Konoha. He had an inkling that even if they won the fight here, it wouldn't be over yet.

"Sasuke" he said, turning to the last Uchiha. "I'll leave things here to you. I'm sure you, Naruto and Sakura are enough to handle this."

"Of course" Sasuke replied, huffing. "But where are you going?"

Kakashi walked away from the battlefield. "To see the mastermind behind all this."

* * *

Koyuki ran away toward the center of the village. She was running through the forest where the trailers were parked and into the village. She realized that the place was completely empty. She was painfully reminded that the villagers had been gathering in the center and was caught in the fight. She bit her lower lip hard.

_It's all my fault it's all may fault it's all may fault it's all my fault_

She finally arrived once again at the place she had been at a few minutes ago. It had become a raging battlefield. Ninjas of the five villages, with their ninjutsu and taijutsu, trying hard to fight against the armored ninjas while two gigantic beings were fending them against incoming cannon balls from two different directions. To think that all of this was caused by the people of her country.

"Stop this..." she whimpered, looking at them painfully.

"STOP THIS!"

Her cry echoed in the battlefield as everyone turned to her in shock. Everything fell silent. Even the canons stopped firing somehow. The queen looked at them with dejected look on her face, mostly aimed at her people. "What are you doing?!" she asked them. "Why are you doing this?! Why are you attacking them?!"

The Yuki ninjas lowered their weapons and looked at their queen through their helmets. "We're doing this for you, your majesty."

"But I don't want this! I don't want you to start hurting innocent people! I don't want you to wage war against other country! That is not what people of country stand for!"

"But it's better that we attack them first before they attack us!"

Koyuki looked at them, puzzled. "Attack... us?"

The Kages widened their eyes as realization dawned on them. They looked down, avoiding her eyes.

"What... what are you talking about... that..." The actress then balled her hands into fists. "No. No matter for what reason you do this, it is wrong! Our country stands for peace and not war! And as your queen I order you stop all of this! RIGHT NOW!"

Silence fell over the battlefield. No sound was heard. None of the ninjas moved. They stared at the woman who stood there with steel in her blue eyes and knew she was 100 % serious. The ninjas of the five villages waited for what happened next. If the Yuki ninjas stopped fighting, then they'd stop as well.

The Yuki ninjas looked at each other with confusion. However, after a long silence the general exclaimed "The queen has been brainwashed by these people! She is no longer thinking straight! Let's continue our fight! Do not listen to her! This is for our country!" The army gave a loud roar and charged back against the ninjas.

Koyuki watched in horror as the fight continued. Even they wouldn't listen to her.

"Koyuki-nee-chan!" Koyuki turned to her left and saw Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke running toward her. She realized now that Naruto was one of the two gigantic things that had stood in the middle of the battlefield just now.

"Koyuki-san, are you okay?" Hinata said as they arrived beside her.

Koyuki nodded. "I'm fine. But..." She watched her people and the ninjas of the five villages battled against each other and looked down sadly. "I... couldn't stop them... I'm sorry..." She put her hands in front of her face. "I'm very... sorry..."

Hinata circled her arms around the older woman. "It's alright. It's not your fault. You don't know anything."

"But still, they're my people. And as their queen, I should've known about this. All this time my people have been giving you a hard time. I'm very sorry" Koyuki said, her voice trembled a little.

"But if you don't know about it, then who is the person behind this? I mean you are the one with the highest position in your country right? Is there anyone other than you who rule the country?" Hinata asked her.

Koyuki stared ahead, her mind reeling. Her lips quivered. "There's one person who managed the country whenever I'm working as an actress."

* * *

Kakashi landed on top of the Hokage monument. Just as he had suspected, a small figure wearing intricate armor was crouching there.

"Nice view isn't it?" the figure said, seemingly unsurprised of Kakashi's appearance. "This place is perfect when you want to see the whole village. You might want to look at it before you die."

"I've been living here for years and I've seen this view hundreds of time." From their spot, Kakashi could still hear the sound of the battlefield. "You didn't seem surprised to see me."

"I figured that you've noticed by now. You're a genius Kakashi-kun." He stood up and finally faced the Hokage. "It's a shame that you have to die. Koyuki loves you very much and she will be very sad. I don't really want to see her sad. I always see her as my own daughter."

"If you don't want her to be sad, then why are you doing all of this?"

"Because more than anything, I want her to be happy" the man said. "Even if you die, she can find a new love. One that does not ally himself with the countries that intend to crush smaller countries like ours."

Kakashi's eyes dropped a little. _So it is because of that one meeting after all. _

"We didn't really intend to crush you." He looked up at the figure of a frail old man, wearing the armour similar to the Yuki ninjas.

"Katou-san."

* * *

"Katou..."

Koyuki looked so lost, so betrayed. Her face was blank. The old man had been her support and parental figure for the past few years. It was thanks to Katou that she was able to rebuild her country. It was his emotional support that urged her to do her best, both in ruling her country and in her career as an actress. He ruled the country in her place whenever she was away, but he always confided her about certain things. He always took care of her. He cared for her. And she cared for him. She trusted him completely. After her father and Sandayu's death, Katou was her pillar of support. He even supported her feelings for Kakashi and teased her about it every chance he got, pretty much like a father teasing his daughter about her crush. Katou...

Katou tried to kill Kakashi.

Not only Kakashi but all of the kages.

He plotted to attack the five villages.

Using the technology their country had developed.

Behind her back...

"Koyuki-san..." Hinata whispered the woman's name cautiously.

"You can sulk about it later." Naruto and Hinata turned to Sasuke in surprise. "Right now, we need your help."

"Oi Teme! Can't you see Koyuki-nee-chan is in distress?! Can you wait for a while until she's calmed down?!"

"We don't have time to wait Dobe! Time is ticking by and every life is precious! We need her strength!" He turned to the queen. "Koyuki, do you have any idea of how to stop their weapons? You've been involved in the scientific project about this right? You must know how the machine works. We actually had sent three spies to infiltrate their army, but it seems that they're late. We could use some information from you."

Surprisingly, Koyuki quickly looked up, her face serious as she answered Sasuke. "There is a small machine behind the armor right below the neck area, one that looks like a small clock. It is the power core. If you destroy it, the machine will stop. The armour actually moves with the machine. The person who dons it can move it through the brain command that is transmitted via the helmet. The power core is susceptible to cold and it will stop working properly if you freeze it. After freezing it, you can destroy it."

"Freezing, huh? Seems like it needs the power of those with wind-based chakra and water-based chakra combined" Naruto said.

"Naruto, are you sure you don't need to help B-san?" Hinata asked.

"No, he said he can handle it by himself. Before the cannon balls came from two directions so it needs both of our attention. Now it only comes from one direction. I wonder why" he mumbled the last part.

"But even if the cannon balls can be stopped, the cannon itself can't be destroyed" Hinata said, looking at the cannon still perching on the stage. "I wonder what it is made of."

"Have you heard about Moon Metal?" Sasuke said suddenly. The other three turned to him.

"Moon Metal?" Naruto questioned, scratching his head in confusion.

"I've heard of it" Hinata began. "After the incident with the moon and what happened to Hanabi, I've searched some information regarding the Otsutsuki clan ... but... I never thought that it actually existed. I thought it was just a myth."

Koyuki looked down and bit her lip while Naruto looked around in confusion. "What? What is it you're talking about? What it this Moon Metal?"

"The Moon Metal," Koyuki bagan as all eyes turned to her, "is a special kind of metal created from the chakra of Otsutsuki clan. The origin is not specified. There is a source that says the metal came from the moon itself, brought here to earth by Otsutsuki clan. Another source says that the metal was actually created here by the clan from regular metal and their chakra. No one was sure how it came to be. Not many people know it even exists. But one thing is clear." She looked up at them, her eyes sharp. "It can withstand any chakra-based attack."

"Even the bijuu bomb?!"

"Yes, even the bijuu bomb, because the metal's essence contains the same chakra as that which belongs to Rikudou Sennin and Kaguya Otsutsuki."

"The legendary Moon Metal, coming from the moon" Hinata mumbled. "I never knew it was this strong."

"How do you get your hands on this metal?" Sasuke asked her.

Koyuki looked down. "I'm sorry. It's classified information. I can't tell you that."

Sasuke frowned but let it go. He turned to Naruto and Hinata. "Hinata, pass the information to the others and gather all the ninjas with wind-based and water-based chakra! Naruto you come with her. Your chakra is wind-based! Your power is needed!"

"Don't order me around, Teme!" Naruto said, but he already moved away with Hinata.

Koyuki looked around the battlefield once again but she couldn't find the person she was looking for. Finding no silver hair with dark mask, her heart beat rapidly in panic. _Is he..._ She turned to Sasuke. "Is... is he... he..." she choked on her words. "He's... alive?"

"He's alive" Sasuke said, knowing right away who she was talking about right away. "Alive and well. He's just not here right now."

Koyuki finally breathed out a sigh of relief. "Then where is he?"

Sasuke looked up at the monument. "He's heading to the Hokage monument."

"Oi Teme! Help us here!" Naruto called out to him.

Sasuke turned to her. "You'll be okay here on your own?"

"I can defend myself" Koyuki said, lifting her father's sword in her hand. Sasuke nodded and joined the battle, leaving Koyuki at the sideline.

Koyuki looked up at the monument. What was Kakashi doing there? Something in here urged her to go after him. She felt like something would happen to him and she had to be there for him. Without thinking, her feet moved her toward the monument.


	25. Forgiveness and Apology

Well, here it is guys, another chapter. Well someone in the review said that I should stop acting like I'm busy, so I'm not gonna write any excuse about why it's rare for me to update a chapter these days. But let me get this straight. Fanfictions are NOT obligations. They are something we write out of enjoyment and hobby. For me, writing refresh my mind, something I don't get much luxury these past few weeks. So really, forcing or guilt tripping someone for not updating a fanfiction seems weird to me. Sure, you can ask them to update a chapter faster or continue a story but it's up to the writer in the end. What if they are dying in the hospital bed? And all you think about is them not updating or continuing a story and complaining to them about it? In the past, I read a very great fanfiction with a lot of followers and favorites. I was waiting eagerly for the continuation and when a new chapter did come out, I was so excited. But it turned out to be an apology from the writer's sibling, saying that the writer had died and the fanfiction could not be continued. I don't know if that was true or not but that still shocked me. And It really makes me sad whenever I read harsh complaining reviews.

**_A year ago:_**

_Today, in an unusual decision considering their old age and laziness, the Five Daimyos of the Five ninja villages were gathering together, accompanied by the Kages of their Hidden Villages. After the Fourth Ninja War, a serious talk regarding the future of the countries needed to be done. They couldn't talk over the television for this because this was not something that could be finished in a few minutes. To make things unbiased, they chose a different country for the meeting place. It was so happened that the country chosen was the Land of Snow. Or the Land of Spring as its people called it now. The five Daimyos were sitting around a large round table, each of their Kages standing right behind their chairs, and several ninjas were guarding inside the room. They were in the room at the top of the Land of Spring's castle. The room was located in the highest tower and the only one who had the key to the place was Katou Tsumagari, the royal advisor, who let them use the room._

_The meeting had been going for more than half an hour and most of it had been nothing but petty talks and small fighting among the Daimyos. Kakashi let out a soft sigh behind his mask. He looked around the room. While Mei and Gaara were still listening to the Daimyos' chatter patiently, both A and Ounoki tapped their foot impatiently and made no effort of hiding their annoyance on their faces. They were supposed to be talking about what they should do next for the safety of the countries._

_Kakashi looked out the window at the green view of the Land of Spring. Years ago, the view would have been white. _"She and her people have been working very hard,"_ he mused, thinking of Koyuki. He had wanted to meet her just now to give simple greeting, but the royal advisor and stand in leader of the country, Katou Tsumagari said that she had a shooting in another country. Kakashi didn't know why he had been looking forward to meet her when it was decided that they're going to hold the meeting in the Land of Spring._

_"__Well anyway, how about we start talking about the safety and comfort of our countries?" said the Water Daimyo._

"Finally!"_ Kakashi exclaimed inwardly._

_"__What should we do? I mean we just have to rebuild the countries back, right?" the Wind Daimyo said._

_"__I think the problem is what we should do when another big attack occurs" the Thunder Daimyo said._

_"__Well, attacks can come from the inside or the outside" the Fire Daimyo commented._

_After a while, Mei finally started to speak. "I am sorry to interrupt but let us not talk about attack from the inside for now. We have to trust each other. Especially during times like this."_

_A long silence followed her statement. "Yes. You are right" the Water Daimyo finally said._

_"__What about attack from the outside? Like the Akatsuki?" the Earth Daimyo asked._

_"__Those who attack are likely traitors and missing ninjas from our countries. But they are often hiding inside smaller countries, so they are harder to find and eradicated" A explained._

_"__Smaller countries? Like this Land of Spring, isn't it?"_

_"__That's right."_

_"__Then we just have to think about what to do with the smaller countries" the Thunder Daimyo said._

_Kakashi frowned. He didn't like where this was going._

_"__That's true that there are traitors and missing nins that hide in other smaller countries, maybe plotting to overthrow us and some countries and villages are even formed for it, like the Otto village by Orochimaru" said the Fire Daimyo._

_"__But they have their own territory and government and we cannot investigate further to their cores" the Wind Daimyo commented. _

_"__If only we can put all the countries in the world under one big umbrella" the Earth Daimyo said._

_"__Well... maybe we can" the Thunder Daimyo said._

_"__Oh? We can?"_

_"__Not under one umbrella, but FIVE umbrellas." A long silence fell among them._

_"__Um? What?" the Water Daimyo questioned._

_"__Well, it's just a suggestion. But what if those small countries align with ours, with our countries as the main leaders?"_

_"__You mean by making their territories ours?" the Wind Daimyo asked._

_"__And making their governments part our governments?" the Earth Daimyo added._

_The five Kages shared worried glances at each other. The conversation had gone horribly wrong. They knew that having these senile old men meet could do them no good._

_"__Yes. Think about it, if they become parts of our countries, we can always monitor them all the time. That way, traitors and missing ninjas have no place to run away to" the Thunder Daimyo said smugly._

_"__That sounds like a great idea" the Fire Daimyo commented. "But what if they don't want to align with us?"_

_"__Well... we can always use force, I guess" the Water Daimyo said._

_Something clicked in Kakashi's mind. "I am sorry to interrupt Sir. But are you actually implying that we should... invade other countries?" Kakashi said, finally speaking for the first time._

_"__It is a little harsh to use the word 'invade' Hokage. We are just thinking about negotiating it first with them, along with sending some of our reinforcements."_

_"__That's the same thing!" A exclaimed in an outburst. "You can't-"_

_"__Control your temper Raikage. You are talking with the Daimyos here."_

_"__I am sorry Sir, but... I don't think I can agree to this" Kakashi said._

_"__Neither do I" Gaara spoke. "Sir, these people have their own countries, their own people, their own way__s__of life. Not all of them depend on military. The Land of Waves focuses on shipping and construction. The Land of Spring focus__es__on nature perseverance and science. We can't force ourselves on them."_

_"__This is for the good of the world."_

_"__But Sir!" Ounoki said, joining the conversation._

_The debate continued for another half hour. During the heated discussion, no one noticed the old man behind the door, with a tray of cups of tea in hands, who hurriedly walked down the tower._

* * *

Kakashi recalled that meeting sadly. A month after that meeting, the five Kages had persuaded the Daimyos to change their mind and with great effort, they succeeded. The plan of invading other smaller countries and merged them with the five big countries was cancelled. But the seed had been planted. And it grew into one big flower of revenge.

"You were there after all, Katou-san."

"I was just coming up to give you some tea. I thought you must have been thirsty. And what did I find when I intended to do that simple kind act? Five countries that are using our castle, out country, as a meeting place, plotting to invade the smaller, insignificant countries, including us."

"That plan was cancelled. You are safe."

"That doesn't matter. Sooner or later, those greedy Daimyos of yours will eventually plan to invade us as well as other smaller countries. And before that time comes," Katou squinted his eyes, "we'll do it first." He pointed the laser gun on his armor at Kakashi, while the younger man pulled a kunai from his pocket and darted forward, trying to stick it into the muzzle. But something flew toward them from the side, simultaneously destroying the gun and cut the kunai in half with one swipe. Kakashi and Katou jumped away from each other and looked at the sharp object that had destroyed their weapons. A sword fell on the ground with a loud clanking sound.

"STOP IT KATOU!"

The two men turned in surprise to the new voice. There between them, stood Koyuki. There were so many emotions on her face; disappointment, sadness, anger and confusion. "Koyuki!" both men exclaimed in unison.

"I've heard everything you two were talking about just now," she started. Koyuki looked directly at Katou. The old man looked down with old, sad eyes.

"I wish you don't have to see this. I wish you don't have to know until it's all finished."

"I want to ask you something," she said calmly. "Where did you get the Yuki ninjas? I thought we have sent them out of the country."

"I secretly took them in and trained them to be a secret army without you knowing." Koyuki's eyes widened and her lips trembled. "I know you still have grudge against them after what happened to the late King but they only followed order back then. Not all of them are bad people and some of them are genuinely loyal to the country."

Koyuki bit her lips and she balled her hands into fists. The memories of her childhood, the murder of his father, Sandayu and the other soldiers in the hands of Yuki ninjas flashed in her mind's eye. She disliked them because seeing them brought back bad memories. So she banished them, forever preventing them from entering the Land of Spring. But then she remembered about the guards in the armor, who seemed to be genuinely loyal and protective of her. They said they were doing this for her. For 'the Queen'. And they seemed sincere. Her eyes glanced at Kakashi and she remembered his words. _"Not all ninjas are bad..."_

Koyuki tried to compose herself. "Very well. If that's the case, then I accept that. I am the one at fault for banishing them from the country. But you still should have told me about it." Silence fell once again. "And this? What is this all about?" she said calmly, spreading her hands toward the village.

"As you can see. We intend to destroy Konoha and the rest of the ninja alliance."

"Stop this, Katou. Stop all this madness."

"Are you actually defending him because you love him?"

"No! Not for that reason! This is not just about Kakashi! It's more than that! This is all just madness! They didn't do anything wrong! All these people-"

"They're trying to invade and colonize our country!"

"But they didn't! And even if they did think so, they're only doing it for good purpose! By doing this, you only prove their suspicion! You put our country and our people in danger because of your selfish action!"

"Selfish?" Katou whispered. "All I did was for your sake. For the sake of our country." His hands fell limp at his sides. "After the death of your father and my brother in the hand of Doto, I vowed to protect you and the country with any mean necessary."

Koyuki's expression softened and she gave him a small smile. "I know... I know Katou... You have been my biggest support, more than you think you've been. You also have done many things for our country. There is no one I trust the country to more than you. And we are all grateful to you for that." The smile disappeared from her face. "But this is wrong. Do you forget that our country vows to never join any war again? We love peace. All of the technology we have developed... It is not for this purpose. It's for defense. To protect our country from outside force. Not to attack other countries." Katou listened to her and went quite. "Your method... doing all this... it is just the same as what Doto did, isn't it?'' Those words got to him more than any words. Katou looked like he had been awakened rudely from a dream. To know that he was no different than the man who killed his own younger brother. "Besides, they had already cancelled that plan. Right, Kakashi?" she said, turning to the Hokage behind her.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes. We have talked the Daimyos to reconsider it." Kakashi looked down. "We, the Kages did not really agree with that plan either. After a long discussion, we finally succeeded in making them cancel that plan." The Hokage bowed. "Please forgive us."

Katou went silent as he watched the Hokage asking for his forgiveness. Even though he and his henchmen were the ones who tried to kill him these past few months.

Koyuki's expression softened completely. A full blown smile was on her face. "Please... stop this... for me?"

Kakashi listened to Koyuki as well. He hoped she could stop Katou before he did something drastic.

Katou looked at the box behind him in contemplation. "Inside this box is a bomb of poisonous powder. I planned to fire it into the air and everyone whose skin touched the powder or inhale it will be poisoned and die almost instantly. We created it from the valuska virus in our country before." Both Kakashi and Koyuki looked guarded, apprehension dawned on them as the elderly man walked toward the box and Koyuki was ready to take her sword back. But Katou did not open it. He pulled out another laser gun from the armor and shot the box with it. The box was destroyed into smithereens.

"I guess... this is for the best... is it..." he said with forlorn eyes.

Koyuki smiled in relief and walked forward to hug her father figure. "Thank you, Katou."

"I'm sorry... I'm really sorry... forgive me..."

"Yes... I know... I forgive you..."

She let go of him and smiled softly. Katou turned to Kakashi. Cautiously, he walked toward the Hokage. He collapsed to his knees right in front of him. "I'm very sorry... Please forgive me..."

Kakashi kneeled and put his hands on the elderly man's shoulders. "It's alright. It's all over. Let's just think of this as a misunderstanding."

It's not really over yet. The fight still ensued at the center of the village and they had to stop it soon. But for now, this was enough. Kakashi and Koyuki glanced at each other and smiled. There were so many feelings passed between them with just that single glance. Apology, gratitude, relief... and something else.

* * *

Hanare, Samui and Yugao ran to the center of the village where the main battle was still ongoing. The alliance ninjas were winning against Yuki after discovering their secret weakness.

"Samui! You're back!" Karui called out to her.

"Good to see you too, Karui. We have found the enemy's weakness."

"Yeah, we've found it too. You have to freeze the power core at the back then you can destroy it to stop the machine from moving," Omoi said.

Samui blinked. "You... have already found out?"

"Yup. You guys are late. We have to get information from someone else."

"We went to stop the other canons first before going here," Yugao explained.

"Where did you get that information from?" Hanare asked.

"From Queen Koyuki."

Hanare froze. Koyuki willingly told them the weakness of her own country to stop the battle? "So she was not part of all of this?"

"No. She even tried to stop her people from fighting any further but they didn't listen to her. She then told us their weakspot and it really helps in this battle," Omoi answered.

Hanare went silent. When she heard that the ones trying to assassinate the Kages were Yukigakure ninjas from the Land of Snow, she immediately suspected Koyuki was the one behind it. Koyuki had been very nice when they met but it could be part of the charade. It could also be directed by jealousy but she was almost sure that she would find some evidence that would tell them the queen was the culprit when she infiltrated their army. Now, she felt bad about it because Koyuki was genuinely a kind person.

"Hanare!" she heard someone calling her name and turned to see Sasuke running toward her. Behind him, the alliance army was charging toward the Yuki ninjas with the combination power of wind and water chakra, Naruto leading the ninjas with the wind-based chakra while Mei, the Mizukage leading the ninjas with water-based chakra.

"Hanare! Have you seen Sakura?!" Sasuke said when he stopped in front of her.

"Yes. She was with us just now. We were late in coming here because the four of us went to stop the other two canons first. But one of the culprits was able to escape. Sakura was chasing him right now. She'll be alright."

"I see," Sasuke said curtly, but relief was palpable in his face. He knew Sakura was strong but she hadn't been back for an hour and he had started to get worried. "So you've stopped the other canons. That's good." He then looked up at the Hokage tower. "There's still one more problem left."

* * *

Kakashi, Koyuki and Katou heard a snap of wood. They turned to see an armored ninja, wearing Yuki head protector, tottering toward them. "Katou-sama... Koyuki-sama..." he then glanced at Kakashi. "The Hokage is still alive. You didn't kill him, Katou-sama."

Katou stood up. "This is all over. I want it all to stop."

"Stop?" the ninja chuckled. "We can't stop if we've gone this far. You think we'll be forgiven if we stop now? You think the Daimyos of the five countries will forgive us and let us go just like that? They may even go through with their original plan of invading us and other countries after this." Katou froze. He had to admit that what was said was true. Koyuki looked at Katou and the armored ninja apprehensively. Kakashi frowned, something going through his mind.

"Still, I want this all to stop. Before it goes too far, I want us to surrender. No more casualties. Both from their side and from ours" Katou continued.

"I will take responsibility of it all," Koyuki suddenly said. The men turned to her, surprised. "I will tell the Daimyos of the five countries that I was the one behind all of this. They will only punish me, so you don't have to worry about getting any punishment. So please stop this."

"You?" the ninja said in disdain. "You banished us, Yuki ninjas." Koyuki froze and her hands trembled a little. "My other friends are loyal to you despite that but I still can't forgive you for that."

"Yes, I have," she started. "And I have realized that I was wrong. I was so heartbroken by my family's death and blamed it on you. Seeing you hurt me because it reminded me of the bad memories. It was all my fault. And I am sorry." She looked down sadly. "I know it is not easy for you to forgive me. You have to suffer this much because of my weakness. And I know that an apology from me is not enough." She then looked up at the Yuki ninja right in the eye. "But your grudge is on me. I was the one who banished you. If you feel angry and hateful, take it on me. Beat me, torture me, kill me if you want. I let all of you do anything to me after this. But please stop this fight. Don't hurt these people any further."

"Koyuki," both Katou and Kakashi called at the same time but the queen held up her hand to silence them.

She bowed at the armoured ninja. "Please..."

The ninja laughed. "I don't need your apology! We, Yuki ninjas have been living among the country's people secretly under your nose, after all! Why do you think it matters now?!" She flinched. "We won't stop. I won't let them stop! Not now when we've gone this far! You think I'll let this opportunity go to waste?! This is the perfect opportunity to conquer the five super powers!" He glanced at Kakashi. "If you won't kill him, then I'll do it."

"No! I told you, it's all over!" Katou exclaimed.

But it didn't matter. The ninja pointed the laser gun at Kakashi. Kakashi was ready to fight. But Koyuki moved faster. She darted and fought the Yuki ninja with her sword, all the while avoiding the muzzle of the gun. Kakashi ran to help her, but the armored ninja shot the gun blindly anywhere, forcing him to step back and avoid the blind shots. It nearly shot Kaitou but Kakashi grabbed the old man out of the way. The two ended up dangerously close to the edge of the tower and almost fell down.

"Thank you," Katou said in a small voice.

With a few swipe of her sword, Koyuki destroyed the armor, stripping the ninja from it, leaving him only in his underwear. She kicked the gun from his hand and pointed her sword at his throat.

"It's all over. Please stop this."

The man held up his hands in surrender. She sighed in relief as she really didn't want to kill him and pulled her sword back. She looked at him sadly and guiltily. She was partly responsible for all of this. If only she didn't banish the Yuki ninjas and tried to forgive them. If only she was more involved in the affairs of her country. Then maybe she could have stopped all of this from happening.

Koyuki turned around to walk toward Kakashi and Katou. "Are you two okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine" Katou replied.

Kakashi nodded at her. "Me too. What about you? You're not hurt?"

"No, I'm alright."

The Hokage and the queen looked at each other's eyes once again. Koyuki unconsciously reached for Kakashi's hand and he let her took it, even squeezing her hand back. Katou smiled and moved away from them, to give them a short moment of privacy.

The Yuki ninja watched them and sneered. He grabbed the gun that had been kicked away and pointed it toward the two.

"LOOK OUT YOU TWO!" Katou exclaimed.

Kakashi and Koyuki turned around but it was too late. The laser was shot, hitting them in the middle area. Kakashi felt a sharp pain on the right part of his abdomen, so hot and searing that he could feel half of his stomach had been cut. Koyuki felt the same pain on the left part of her abdomen and she screamed out in agony.

"GOT YOU!" Sakura suddenly came out of nowhere and caught the Yuki ninja in a head lock. She and Katou watched what happened with horror. "KAKASHI-SENSEI! KOYUKI-SAN!"

Kakashi and Koyuki fell backward and off the tower, arms around each other.


	26. Acceptance from the past

Kakashi was floating. Which was strange. The last thing he remembered was a sharp pain of a laser being shot at his stomach. He remembered Koyuki was also shot...

KOYUKI!

He gasped and opened his eyes. Everything's white. He sat up and realized he did not feel any pain in his abdomen. He looked around and there's nothing.

Everything's white.

What happened?

Was he dead?

"No you're not" a voice suddenly answered, as if reading his mind.

"Or rather not yet. It's the realm between life and death" another voice added.

Kakashi froze.

Those voices...

He knew them...

Kakashi hesitated to turn around and see the two people that were behind him.

"Kakashi, it's okay. Turn around. Look at us."

Kakashi sighed. Again, they seemed to be able to read his mind. He turned his head around to look at the two people behind him. There stood a boy with spiky black hair identical to Naruto's and a short-haired brunette girl, both smiling at him with identical smiles.

"Obito... Rin..."

Kakashi could feel his voice choked. His former teammates and childhood friends extended one hand toward Kakashi, as if urging him to take them. He took their hands and they pulled him up until he was standing. He couldn't believe he was actually standing on something that felt like solid ground when just a few seconds ago, he felt like floating in the air.

Kakashi looked at Rin and Obito with mixed emotion. Sadness, happiness, confusion and shock. "Am I dead?"

Rin smiled. "I told you you're not. Not yet anyway. But we're dead."

Kakashi widened his eyes in confusion and surprise. "Why are you here?"

Obito pouted playfully. "What? We can't visit an old friend?"

Hearing that, Rin giggled and Kakashi was surprised when he felt himself chuckling along with her. The pout disappeared from Obito's face and the three of them laughed together. Kakashi looked at them. They looked so young. Rin looked just like the way she was before her death and Obito too, looked like he was during his Genin years.

"You guys look so young."

"Well so do you." Kakashi blinked and looked at his hands. They were noticeably smaller. He also realized that he was actually as tall as them. He too, reverted back to his Genin years.

"Yeah. You're right" he said, chuckling a little.

The three of them sat down together, Kakashi in the middle. He didn't realize how much he missed this. Sitting together like this with them. He never realized how enjoyable it was when he was a kid. And now that memory was so far away, he suddenly craved it. Even if this was a dream, he wanted it to last forever, being here with his best friend and the girl he liked.

"So how are you?" Rin asked Kakashi.

"Fine, I guess."

"Your students are doing something that brings you headache again?" Obito said playfully.

"They _always_ bring me headache" Kakashi said in mock exasperation. They looked at each other for a second, before laughing again.

"I wish I had a chance to meet them. They seem to be an interesting bunch," Rin commented. "What do they do this time? We can sense that there is something that is bugging you, that's why we came here."

Kakashi froze. He didn't know what to say. Should he tell them the truth? That they were trying to match make him with some women?

"They're trying to match make you with some women?" Rin said. Kakashi facepalmed. Why was it that everything he thought could always be heard by these two.

"What?! Is that true?!" Obito said, suddenly enthusiastic.

Kakashi groaned. "Why is it that you always know everything I think about?"

Rin giggled. "Silly. That's because we're the one who created this realm."

"What?" Kakashi turned to look at her, then turned to look at the grinning Obito. "Why did you do that?"

"To talk to you of course!" Obito exclaimed.

Kakashi blinked. "Why?"

"To prevent you from making the biggest mistake of your life" Obito replied seriously.

"Huh?" Kakashi exclaimed with a funny confused expression.

Obito smiled and his eyes softened. "You're about to turn away from happiness... again, aren't you?"

Kakashi's eyes dropped. "Obito, I-" He turned to see Rin on his other side, then back at Obito. "I... I..."

"We know. We can sense it when something is troubling you. And something is definitely troubling you right now. So Rin and I decided to come here, and find out what's going on." Obito smiled. "I'll give you two time to talk" he said as he got up. He glanced at Rin and the two shared a knowing look. "I'll see you later."

"Wait what?" Kakashi extended his hand toward Obito to grab him, but his friend disappeared in a blink of an eye. "What the- where did he go?!"

"Back to where we came from. He will come again, don't worry" Rin said.

"How can you appear and disappear just like that?"

"Like I said, we're the one who created this realm Kakashi. We only came here to talk to you."

Kakashi turned to look at Rin. She looked so young, just like the way she was in their Genin years. So young and beautiful. He never thought of her as beautiful until after Obito's "death" and he was falling for her...

He felt dirty again.

Rin smiled at him and Kakashi looked away, not being able to look at that familiar smile of the girl that he used to love... Still loved.

"So... your students seem to like playing matchmaker—"

"I want them to stop but—"

"Why?" Rin asked him. She seemed to be genuinely confused.

Kakashi turned to look at her. His eyes looked so sad and vulnerable. The sight broke her heart. "You know why..."

Rin smiled sadly and put her hand gently on top of his. "Kakashi—"

"Rin..." Kakashi turned his whole body to the side so he fully faced her. "Please... please don't ask me to forget about you. Please don't tell me to move on."

Rin's smile didn't waver. She gave his hand a squeeze. That same gentle hand that used to treat his wounds with care. "But that's what you eventually have to do Kakashi. I can't tell you to forget about me. Because I don't want you to do it, either." Her smile then dropped. "But I can't let you pine for someone who is already dead."

Kakashi opened his mouth, but he didn't know what to say. "Rin... I... I..." He bit his lower lip, which was visible from his mask. "I'm sorry."

Rin was now holding both of his hands in hers. "You don't have to say sorry."

"Yes I do."

"For what?"

Kakashi went silent, and for almost a minute, neither of them talked. "For many things. For ignoring you all those years before Obito's 'death'. For intending to abandon you back then. For failing to protect you. And..." Hid hands quivered. "For killing you." Rin squeezed Kakashi's quivering hands as he looked down on their joined hands. Years of repressed emotions seemed to come out as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "I didn't deserve your love. I don't deserve no woman's love."

Rin pulled him into her arms. She patted his back and cradled him like a baby. It felt weird for Kakashi, being comforted by her. Rin was only 13 when she died while in actuality, he was already in his thirty in real life. But who cared? He needed her right now. He needed to feel her again after all these years mourning her death and regretting his actions. It felt like he became 12 again. Then again, his body did revert back to that time.

"Kakashi, it's okay," she said in his ear. "It's alright. You've changed. People change. You've learned your lesson. And I know you don't do the same mistake twice. Even if you do, it's not your fault. There are just some things in this world that doesn't go the way we want, no matter how hard we've tried. You know that better than anyone." She bit her lower lip, considering her words carefully. "And what happened back then was not your fault. I was the one who chose to die in your hand. I wanted to protect the village. And if I had to die, I wanted to die in the hands of the person I loved." She tightened her hold on him. "I didn't think it'd bring you a lot of pain and sadness. I'm so sorry for making you do it. I'm sorry Kakashi."

They broke their hug, and Kakashi looked at Rin's eyes, gleaming with unshed tears. "But I still failed to protect you back then. If I could, then you wouldn't have to do that."

Rin shook her head and smiled. "It doesn't matter. The most important thing is you've tried."

"I could've tried harder!"

"You've tried your best Kakashi. I know that. So please, stop blaming yourself." She put her hands on his masked face. "I want you to be happy and focus on your future. Your children meant well, you know. Sure, they tried to match make you before consulting you first. But they only did what they thought would make you happy. Obito and I want you to be happy too."

Kakashi stared at Rin, without any emotions in his eyes. "So what? You want me to go on a date with another woman?" She went silent, her expression blank. "You want me to marry another and move on?" His eyes widened. "Without you?" he said the last part in a whisper.

"If it makes you happy, then yes, I do."

"No one can replace you."

"No one will replace me. No one can completely replace another person, Kakashi. But just because you fall in love with another woman, doesn't mean you forget or replace me." She smiled brightly at him. "And I will always be with you. Dead or alive."

Kakashi didn't know what to say. His voice caught in his throat. He didn't even react when Rin pulled down his mask. In the end, all he could say was, "I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Rin gave him soft, feathery kiss on his lips, and Kakashi savored it, trying to imprint it into his memory. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"I'll see you soon." With that, Rin disappeared in a blink of an eye just like Obito did.

"So, you're done now?" another voice said behind Kakashi. He turned around and there, lo and behold, Obito, seating in his place a few minutes ago, grinning mischiveously.

"Obito?"

"So how did it go? Did you do something mushy? You know, like kissing?"

"You're not angry?"

"Why would I be angry?"

"Well... you love her too."

"But she loves you, and still does, so there's nothing I can do about it. She loves me too, of course. Just not the same kind of love she does you."

Kakashi turned to his best friend, who sacrificed his life to save him and even lent him his eye. Expression of guilt came back to his face. "Obito—"

Obito shook his head and waved away his hand. "Now, now. That's alright. I know that from the start. Long before the three of us even became a team."

Kakashi looked down. He really didn't deserve Rin. Someone like Obito was more suited for her. "I'm sorry."

"'s okay. I forgive you. Hey, if she forgives you, then who am I to judge you" Obito said, grinning that closed-eye grin that was identical to Naruto's. Kakashi smiled weakly. "And I just have to say, you really need to get laid Kakashi. You're already in you 30s now. You have to marry soon because your reproductive system won't work that much longer. You do want to have kids, right?"

"Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura ARE my children."

"Yes they are. But what I mean is your biological children." He put an arm around Kakashi's shoulder. "Find your happiness, my friend. Don't let what's in the past brings you down, like what happened to me."

"Obito..."

"And besides, if you marry another woman, I get to have Rin here in the afterlife." Kakashi elbowed him, not with a force that could cause pain. Obito let out a mock wince. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle. In a few seconds, the two boys were laughing together. Kakashi turned to look at his best friend. Gai was always there to help him and Yamato was loyal to him. But for Kakashi, Obito would always be his best friend for all eternity.

"I'll take care of Rin here. You just get your own happiness over there." Obito smiled. "I always got your back. Dead or alive."

Kakashi smiled. Hie eyes almost watered again. "Rin said similar things."

"She did?"

"Yup."

Obito smiled and got up. Kakashi got up as well. "Well I have to go. Rin is waiting for me to comfort her after her beloved decides to date another woman."

"Just get out of here!" Kakashi said, giving his back a playful shove.

"Oh, I'm hurt!" Obito exclaimed, dramatically. They laughed again. Kakashi wished they could banter like this when Obito was alive, but he couldn't change the past.

The two smiled at each other. "It's time for you to wake up and for me to go" Obito said.

"Wake up?" Kakashi asked.

Obito extended his hand toward him. "I'll see you again, buddy."

Kakashi smiled. He didn't want it to end, but he knew it had to. No matter how much he wished he could change the past, Obito and Rin were dead and he had to accept that. It's time to move on. And besides, it's not like he lost them completely. He could always visit them. In his dreams.

Kakashi took Obito's hand and shook it. Obito's smiling face and his hand on Kakashi's was the last thing that Kakashi saw and felt before everything's fade to white.

* * *

From white, everything suddenly turned black. He opened his eyes and his vision was blurred. When before, all he could see was white and then black, now he saw colors. He saw cream. He also heard _pip pip_ sound next to him. He knew he had come back to the world of the living. With live, came the pain. He felt throbbing on the right part of his abdomen, and winced. He looked to his left and saw the infuse stand. He instantly realized that he was in the hospital. A familiar place for him since he seemed to find himself landing here a lot of times. He looked up again at the cream ceiling of his hospital room.

Kakashi looked to his right and suddenly, feelings of joy and relief went through him. There, lying on another hospital bed, only separated half a meter from his own bed, was Koyuki. He thanked the God for saving her live. Her skin was pallid, but her chest raised and fell in a steady rhythm and Kakashi took solace on that.

Koyuki's already pale skin was even paler now that it contrasted with her black hair in a way that was not supposed to look attractive, but it was. It reminded him of that fairy tale he once heard... Snow White... The fairest woman with skin white as snow and hair black as ebony... It suited her name.

Snow White...

Koyuki...

Kakashi stared at her for a little longer, before lifting his hand to his face. He realized he didn't wear his mask. He heard the door being opened and quickly pulled the blanket until it covered his face. He turned to his other side to see Sakura, with her usual lab coat, walking in.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're awake!" She rushed to his side. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess. What happened last night? After I blacked out."

"We were able to subdued the Yuki ninjas. Most of it was thanks to Katou-san's help. They were divided into two sides. Half of them listened to Katou-san and gave up the fight. The other half refused to give up and we had to capture them. Seems like not all Yuki ninjas were loyal to Koyuki-san. Some of them joined that fight because they still carried Doto's initial idea to conquer the five big countries."

"And where is Katou-san?"

"Talking to the village's elders. He apologized to them and was ready to take all the consequenses." Sakura frowned. "I don't know what will happen next."

"Does the Land of Fire knows? How long have I been out, anyway?"

"Don't worry, you've only been out for two days. And no, the Daimyo hasn't known."

Kakashi nodded. "Good." He turned back to look at Koyuki beside him.

Sakura blinked and realized what he's thinking. "Oh that's right. Because there were many people that were wounded, the hospital was so full we didn't have enough room for the patients. It's so cramped around here. Hope you don't mind sharing a room with her."

"No that's alright." Kakashi reached out his hand and put it on top of Koyuki's pale hand. "I don't mind it at all."


End file.
